


10 일만 내놔 : Give me 10 days (MICHAENG)

by wanseupanataym



Series: TWICE LIFE [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, michaeng, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanseupanataym/pseuds/wanseupanataym
Summary: Three years after they debuted, Twice's dating ban has been officially lifted.Someone already made a move on Mina and Chaeyoung knows she has to do something before it's too late.Ottoke? It's now or never.Is 10 days enough for her to make Mina change her heart? Will she stand a chance?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: TWICE LIFE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704304
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	1. PROLOGUE

**[Mina's POV] **

"Give me 100 days." I can see her shoulders heave as she panted, she looked like she ran up a hundred flights of stairs. I don't understand why she had to chase me.

"Chaeyoung-ah—" she held her right hand up and walked closer towards me.

" _Ani_ (No), J-just give me 10 days" she looked up and stared directly to my eyes. "Before you make any rash decision, _shib ilman naenwa_ (give me 10 days)."

This doesn't really help clear up my confusion. "Chaeyoung-ah, I really don't know what you're trying to say." I shook my head and folded my arms.

"Sana unnie told me that this guy... Ba—" she paused, looked down on her feet and crunched her nose "he asked you to be his girlfriend."

She sighed "I mean, I know the dating ban has already been lifted, but _jinjja?_ (really?) I think it's just too fast, isn't it? Before we go into serious relationships, we have to know what we really want first... from our partner, don't we?"

I think I know what I want in a partner, but her asking me this makes me unsure what I truly want.

"So... be my girlfriend for 10 days." She held up both her hands and grinned. _Kyeopta_ (Very cute). My cheeks felt a little warm.

"I'll be your **pretend boyfriend.** It's like a simulation. A test run. If you're actually ready to be in a relationship. _Arasseo?_ (Okay?)" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed "This is ridiculous, you're just as inexperienced as I am."

Her shoulders dropped and her face went blank, I don't think she's kidding. I stopped laughing.

_"Arasseo._ Let's do it." _That wasn't what I was supposed to say. Wait._

" _Jinjja?_ " her face lit up in disbelief. She smiled and her dimple came out again. My heart skipped a beat.

" _Haja!_ (Let's do it!)" I can't help but smile. This little tiger.

She hugged me, " _Gomawo_ (Thank you), Minari." This feels nice. " _Gomawo,_ Chaeyoungie."

She let go and took a step back, "This isn't our first day yet, _arasseo?_ Where are you going tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to go on a date with B—"

_"Hajima!_ (Don't do it!)" She scratched her head, " _Aish!_ If he really likes you he can wait for 10 more days. He's so pushy."

_"Arasseo,_ I'll tell him I can't meet him for 10 days." She looked please with what I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, **ketchup.** I'll text you," she started walking backwards, "oh and one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, **I won't be calling you unnie.** " She winked, turned around and ran towards the fire exit. _Son Chaeyoung, you're making me crazy._

** [Chaeyoung's POV] **

_Son Chaeyoung, you're making me crazy!_ I thought to myself. I stopped from walking down the stairs and slumped on the last step, reaching for my phone and scanning my contact.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " the person on the other line answered.

**_"Jeong-hyung!!!"_** I cried

"I told you to stop calling me that! _Aish!_ "

"Unnie, I need your help" I whispered and let my chin rest on my knees. I can hear her sigh on the phone and explained to her what happened.

_" **Pabo.** Pabo yah! _I thought Momo is _pabo._ But Son Chaeyoung! Waaa, _Jinjja!_ What were you thinking?"

_What was I thinking?_ "I don't want to see her with another guy."

"And pretending to be her boyfriend for 10 days would make her not want to be with another guy? That's crazy." I hear clanging sounds at the background, she must be angry-cleaning again.

"I thought... I could make her fall in love with me..." now I realized how futile and crazy that sounds, _"ottoke, unnie..."_

"You haven't made her fall in love with you in those three years, what made you think you'll make her fall in love with you in 10 days? You said 100 days first, why didn't you just stick with that? Or made it 30 days at least. **You suck at negotiation.** " her words stung me. It's true, though.

"B-but **I haven't really tried** making her fall in love with me..."

I heard a sigh. "I hate when you're sappy like this," she said with a pitiful tone, "buy me _tteokbokki._ Let's see what we can do."

I stood up fast, too fast that my leg cramped a little. I started bowing " _Kansahamnida_ (Thank you), _unnie!_ "


	2. TIMER STARTS NOW

**Day 1: Morning**

** [Mina's POV] **

_My face looks puffy._ I don't think this dress flatters my face. I took a deep breath and glanced at the pile of clothes stacked on top of my bed.

"How do I look?" I turned around to Jihyo and Sana who are both busy painting each other's nails. Sana looked up and smile.

_"Ippeuda,_ (Pretty) as always." She said while making a finger heart sign. I smiled shyly.

Jihyo also looked up and must have read the worry in my face, _"wae geurae?_ (What's wrong?)"

_"Anieyo! Gwaenchana._ (Nothing! I'm okay.)" I shook my head.

_"Arasseo._ If you say so."

***Ding*** I opened my phone and checked the message.

**B: Why weren't you answering my calls? Is there something wrong?**

_Yes._

I started typing: I'm just not feeling well. I don't think I can see you in the meantime.

**Sent.**

I put on my perfume and went out of our room. Chaeyoung must have been waiting for me.

She's not in the living room or kitchen.

"Chaeyoung-a?" I called. I walked and knocked at their bedroom door. "Chaeyoung-a?" I called again.

I turned the knob. It's unlocked.

"Chaeyoung—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

I immediately closed the door. I can feel my face turning red. _Omo._ _Ottoke._

"What's with all the screaming?" Tzuyu walked towards me from the kitchen, her eyebrow raised. She reached for the door knob but I grabbed her hand. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Why? I need to change clothes, I'm supposed to meet Momo and Jeongyeon unnie to watch a movie." I let go of her hand.

She squinted her eyes, "I think you put on too much blush-on. Your cheeks are so red." I covered them with my hands.

Tzuyu entered the room and left the door half-open.

"Daebak! You've been changing clothes for almost an hour. You're still in your underw—"

"SHHHH!!!! _Sikkeureowo!_ (Be quiet!)"

I slowly closed the door, I think I need to drink a glass of water.

[Chaeyoung's POV]

" _Aish!_ Minari saw me naked. _Ottoke?_ " I muttered.

"So?" Tzuyu doesn't seem to get my dilemma. "We see each other naked all the time. What's wrong with that?"

"It's different!" I protested.

_"Wae?_ Whatever body part you have, all of us, Mina-unnie and I, also have" Tzuyu counters, "except you're **a lot smaller.** "

I made sure the pillow I threw hit her face.

** [Mina's POV] **

I finished my second glass of water. _What's wrong with you, Mina?_ I kept asking myself that question since this morning.

The door from the maknae line's room opened. Chaeyoung came out wearing a loose button-up soft-denim top with its sleeves slightly folded to reveal her arms, tucked in a matching with a strawberry pink high wasted shorts that accentuates her new blonde hair more.

She closed the door, brushed her hair with her fingers and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she walked to my direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you hungry?" we seem to be answering each other's questions with a question.

"Ah... yes. I haven't eaten yet."

_"Kaja!_ (Let's go!)" She stretched her left arm and reached for my hand.

We grabbed our coats and head towards the door. Chaeyoung paused and turned to me.

"By the way, Mina-chan" our eyes met, " _neo jeongmal ippeuda._ (You're so pretty)"

_Son Chaeyoung, I might be bright red at the end of the day if you keep making me blush like this._

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

"Where do we go next?" Mina asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Arcade." I smiled. She stopped walking and looked worried.

"Why?"

"Oh. I'm not sure I'd want to go there." She said while staring at a garbage bin near us.

" _Wae andwae_ (Why not?)"

Her eyebrows crossed and her lower lip pouted, "You know I get too competitive when there's games involved, right?"

"That's why we have to go there," I tilted my head trying to be cute. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"You always play your games in single player," I reached out and grabbed one of her hands "but now, I'll be your player 2. We'll play in multiplayer mode. _Arraseo?_ "

She showed her gummy smile. _Ippeuda_. "Your hands are warm. _Joh-ayo_. (I like it)"

I grabbed both her hands and rubbed it together to help lessen the cold.

She leaned closer blew out warm air from her mouth. I instinctively gulped—then coughed.

_"Gwaenchanh-a?_ (Are you alright?)" She patted my back. _This is embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the one making her swoon. Not the other way around._

_"Gwaenchanh-a_." I nodded, trying to stifle my cough.

We started walking, holding each other's hands. Walking slowly. We're not really in a hurry.

"What's your greatest regret?" she asked randomly. I glanced at her.

_That I didn't do this sooner._ I thought. "That I didn't sleep much when I was a kid."

She giggled.

" _Wae?_ I could've been 160cm now." I muttered. "How about you? What's your biggest regret?"

She looked up. "That I wasn't born a penguin. Or a swan."

I laughed. I thought I was the ridiculous one.

She turned to me, "Do you know that swans, like penguins, mate for life?"

_"Jinjja?_ Oh, I didn't know that. _Daebak!_ " we turned left on a crossroad. "Which do you prefer more? To be a swan or penguin?" I asked her.

"I've always wanted to be a swan. But being a penguin isn't bad either..."

She looked at me, "Chaeyoung-a"

"Yes, Minari?"

"Which one do you prefer more? Black swan mina or penguin mina?"

I stared back at her.

"Black swan Mina is elegant, graceful, beautiful, sexy... but somehow, I feel like she's sad." I spoke slowly, "Penguin mina... she walks funny, sometimes stays in bed all day, and awkward in doing aegyeo, but she has the brightest smile that could melt your heart."

I grinned, "I like happy Mina."

**"YAH! SON CHAEYOUNG!"** I heard a familiar voice. We both turned around and saw someone waving from afar.

She's walking hurriedly towards us.

"Omo... **YERI!** "


	3. Annyeong

** [Mina's POV] **

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ Mina unnie." She bowed at me, but just right after I bowed back I saw Yeri's hand swing in slow motion as it landed in Chaeyoung's shoulder, slid down her elbow and wrapped around her arm. I gulped instinctively.

"Yah! You still owe me a pizza date." Yeri pouted, "You paid the last time and promised you'll let me treat you in the next one."

 _Jinjja?_ Aish. I grabbed my phone from my coat and pretended to check a message.

Chaeyoung smiled and scratched her head, "I got a little busy, _jeosonghamnida_. But we can hang out some other time."

"Are you free next week? There's a new patisserie in Cheongdam. Seulgi unnie told me their strawberry cheese-tart is to die for! We should try it together."

 _"Jinjaa?_ _Omo._ Sure, let's go there!"

I scowled at Chaeyoung. _You're seriously willing to ditch me over strawberries?_

She paused, she might have sensed my piercing glare. **Or not.** "I mean not probably in the next... ten days. But we could definitely have our date after."

" _Arraseo._ We're also leaving for our tour and won't be back until the end of the month. Let's have our date then."

"Oh. Right. Okay then, it's a date."

_Excuse me? Hello, I'm still here. Why do these two keep on saying the word date? Son Chaeyoung, you might be forgetting you're in the middle of one right now._

"Or you could come with us and we can all try it together later?" I blurted. Where on earth did that come from? Chaeyoung was also a bit surprised as I spoke louder than usual.

"Are you sure, Miguri?" she asked.

I paused.

 _"Gwaenchanayo._ (No, it's okay)" Yeri waved her hands. "I'm also with Irene unnie. We're buying scarves." She pointed at the boutique she came out from.

 _"Arraseo."_ I said quickly.

"We'll get going then," Chaeyoung smiled, " _Annyeong,_ Yeri. Say hi to Irene unnie for us. Goodluck with your tour. _Hwaiting!_ "

We bowed to each other and started walking away.

We're walking with a 30cm gap between our shoulders. Both of us not sure what to say. It went on for a couple of minutes.

"Are you okay, ketchup?" When she took her next step, our shoulders are 10cm closer to each other.

" _Gwaenchanha._ " I muttered. A thick white fog came out of my mouth as I sighed.

Chaeyoung's shoulder hit my arm as she stepped closer. Her hand reached for mine and I felt the warmth of her hand.

It's strange. How her hands are still warm in this weather.

"You know," she started, carefully picking her words "relationships are built and strengthen by 3 things. Love is already the given first of the three... next comes trust. It's crucial that you not only give your heart but also your trust."

We stopped at her and I stared at her as she spoke slowly but clearly, "The final one is communication. Being honest to one another. About what you actually feel. Telling that person if your upset, angry, or happy."

"When you actually start dating," I felt the heaviness in her voice "please remember that. Don't let your emotions stay there." She pointed at my chest.

"Because when that fills to the brim, it could explode."

I know Chaeyoung is an old soul, but I didn't realize she's this wise. 'When you actually start dating' why does that phrase make my heart sink?

 **"I was jealous."** I revealed.

** [Chaeyoung's POV] **

**"I was jealous."** It gave me goosebumps when I heard it from her.

I could feel my cheeks start to become warm, it's hard to keep a straight face. I smiled a little.

 _"Geumanhae. Hajima!_ (Stop. Don't do that!)" She protested as she covered my mouth.

I leaned back _"Wae?_ What did I do?" I laughed as I grabbed her wrists.

"You're being too cute." She muttered, "And I still hate you. I don't like seeing your dimple. I mean I do. But not now" She pouted.

 _You're being too cute. There must be something in the food today that's making Mina act strange. I must keep ordering it for her._ I tried to manage hiding my dimple.

 _"Mianhe_ (I'm sorry), Miguri." I clung to her arm. "It won't happen again."

She nodded in acknowledgement and we entered to the arcade.


	4. The Coaches

**_Back at the Dorm_ **

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I was slumped face down in my bed. My whole body is sore. More than when we're practicing for a new choreography.

Minari is really competitive when she's in game mode.

Air hockey, shooting games, Tekken, Mario kart, and music blocks, we even tried that VR simulation zombie apocalypse game running in a slippery platform while shooting guns. I kept on slipping, aiming at the walls and she just kept on reviving me. But I had fun. I smiled as I remember her weird transition from ultra-focused gamer to a happy penguin with a gummy smile _. Kyeopta._

I lifted my head and stared at the big tiger stuff toy we brought home. She won it for me from the claw machine **IN HER FIRST TRY.** I tried winning her the big penguin stuff toy. I failed. Five times. I tried a smaller one. Failed again. I tried the key-chain sized one. I lost all my tokens for it and she ended up winning it for herself. So embarrassing. I burrowed my face again in the pillow.

Somebody knocked and before I could even answer the door swung open and I was pressed at my back by two people.

"How was the date?" Jeongyeon immediately asked.

**"Did you two kiss?"** Nayeon followed.

"I.can't.breathe." I struggled and wiggled out of the bed, bringing my stuffed tiger with me before Nayeon unnie could take it. I hugged it and smelled the soft cotton plush toy. I blushed.

"It was nice. We ate in her favorite restaurant, then on the way to the arcade we ran into Yeri and then played all afternoon."

Nayeon's eyes widen. "You met Yeri?"

" _De._ She saw us and asked me when we'll have our second pizza date."  
" _Aish!_ What did you say?" Nayeon leaned closer to my face.

I stood up, took a step away from them. "That... we can have it after... 10 days? Then she said we can do it after she comes back from their tour—"  
They both groaned. " **Yah! _Pabo!_ " **Jeongyeon threw a pillow.

" _Wae_?"

"You said all these in front of Mina?"

" _De_..."

" _Aigoo._ You're purposely making her jealous aren't you?" Jeongyeon squinted her eyes. "Waa. _Jinjaa._ I didn't know you're **such a player.** "  
"What? NO! I wasn't thinking about it like—"  
"Yah! You weren't thinking at all." Nayeon scratched her head. "Did you know that when you posted that picture in instagram, I saw Mina cursing at her phone?"

"She did?" Jeongyeon and I looked at each other. This is some new information.

"Yeah. I walked in the room to get my glasses and I saw her muttering to herself while scanning her phone. Then she threw it at the side of her bed and I saw your picture in the screen." She explained.

"Interesting..." Sherlock Jeong stroked her chin. "Chae, how did Mina react when you told Yeri you're going on a date with Yeri after your trial relationship with her?"

I tried to remember. "She said she got jealous."

Nayeon started hitting Jeongyeon while giggling. " _JINJAA?? OMO!_ I'm blushing. _Aigoo! Ottoke, Jeongyeon-a?!_ " She was screaming. Still hitting Jeongyeon in her arm.  
"AAARGH! **_HAJIMA!_** " Jeongyeon was corned at the end of the bed. She grabbed Nayeon's wrists and hugged her to make her stop. I saw Nayeon slightly smirking. I just shook my head.

"Wae? I'm just happy for Chaeyoung. Mina seems to really like her, too." Nayeon broke free from Jeongyeon's hug. "You never told me you're jealous of someone else."

"Ugh. You're making this about you again." Jeongyeon turned to me, dismissing Nayeon. "Don't mind her."

"She's still in denial that she likes me too much. Whatever. I'll just leave. Aish." Nayeon glared at Jeongyeon then walked out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" I asked Jeongyeon. 

She shrugged and waved her hand.

"That's okay. I'll treat her with some jajangmyeon later and she'll forget about it." She sat closer to me. "What are you planning to do for your next date?" she asked.

"I still haven't thought about it. Do we go to an amusement park? But she might not enjoy it that much." I asked.

"Maybe it's better if it's something she enjoys doing. You're the one who likes going out. Mina is such a home buddy. I'm actually surprised you were able to make her stay outside the whole day" she said.

That gave me an idea.


	5. The Idea

**Day 2**

**[Mina's POV]**

Chaeyoung hasn't messaged me yet. That's okay, I guess. I'll just recharge the whole day and play my game in bed. I was about to get my laptop when I saw a box at the middle of my bed. It's from Chaeyoung. I got excited.

I sat down and opened the box. It's a penguin onesie. I smiled and opened the note.

_< Wear this and meet me in Jeongyeon and Momo's room. Please knock twice before entering.>_

I blushed. I don't think Chaeyoung and I have ever been alone together in a room. There's always someone else there, like when we did our Lie-V, are managers are still there behind the camera. My heart raced a little.

**[Chaeyoung's POV: The night before]**

I had my hands together and was kneeling in front of Jeongyeon, Momo and Nayeon.

" _Jeong-hyung_. Please just for tomorrow. Let me borrow your room just for tomorrow." I was begging. "I promise I won't make a mess."

"But Chaeyoung-a" she started, "you know I tend to have serious sleep paralysis sometimes and Momo is the only one that helps me calm down when sleeping." Momo nodded but not really entirely focused in the conversation.

" _Gwenchanayo_ " Nayeon interrupted. "Momo can sleep in Chaeyoung's room and you can sleep in our room. We can push Mina's bed close to mine and I'll sleep beside you." She clung to Jeongyeon's arm.

"Aish. You're such a noisy sleeper. You keep on talking and snoring when you sleep." Jeongyeon protested. Again, Momo just nodded while chewing her squid jerky, staring blankly at the wall.

Jeongyeon sighed. " _Arraseo_. I'll let you use our room tonight. But make sure you'll clean it after."

"I will! And I promise to do your laundry for a week."

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Just don't make a mess in our room."

"You can do mine instead." Momo grinned at me.

**[Mina's POV]**

I looked down on my feet. The matching penguin slippers are also cute. I smiled and knocked twice.

"Come in!" I heard Chaeyoung's voice and immediately turned the knob and entered the room. It was pitch black. Then I heard a click and the fairy lights that are hanging on the walls turned on. I looked up and saw white fabric draping over the bed, lined with twinkling yellow lights. Chaeyoung lit up the scented candles and I was greeted by the sweet smell of strawberry. It's beautiful. She really is an artist. _Waa. Jinjja._

I stared at Chaeyoung, still pleasantly surprised with everything, she's wearing a yellow tiger onesie to match mine. She's sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and she's beaming at me, showing off her dimple. 

"Hold still." She said as she took out her Polaroid camera and took a picture of me. 

" _Ippuda._ " she waited for the film to come out and shook it.

I walked closer and sat beside her, both of us waiting for the picture to come out. I took the camera from her and also snapped a photograph of her. My eyes still can't help but wander around the room. Everything looks perfect.

"You did all these?" I asked her.

"I had some help." She said proudly, then we heard a knock. 

"Oh. Our food is here."

Chaeyoung walked towards the door and half-opened it. I could hear her talking to Jeongyeon.

"Where's the rest?" Chaeyoung whispered.

"Momo ate it." I heared Jeongyeon reply

"But I helped a lot." I'm sure that's Momo.

I heared a sigh, "That's okay. Gomawo, unnie."

Chaeyoung closed the door with her left foot and walked carefully as she held the tray with two large cups of soda, one small bowl of ketchup, and two large bowls. One is filled with cheese fries and the other one is filled with popcorn. She placed it in the middle of the bed.

" _Jamkkanman_ (wait a minute)." She grabbed her laptop and opened the projector. She leaned back and dimmed the lights.

"What are we watching?" I'm curious of her pick.

"It's an old favorite of mine. Perks of being a Wall Flower." _I don't think I watched that movie before._ She sat next to me as the opening credits starts playing. 

"It's based on a book." She sat next to me and pressed play.

I leaned closer as I took a handful of popcorn.

"I thought you're going to eat the fries and ketchup first." She said.

I smiled at her as I ate my popcorn, "I'm saving the best for last."

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

The end credit's song is still playing. **_(Heroes by David Bowie)_**

Mina is sobbing. " _Mianhe,_ Minari." I rubbed her back. _Ottoke._

" _Ani_. It's a good movie. Joh-ayo. (I liked it)" she shook her head and smiled as she sniffed. "It's a really good movie."

_I should have just played Harry Potter instead._ I handed her another box of tissue.

She leaned her head over my shoulder. I froze.

"It's been awhile since I last watched something like that." She stopped crying.

"Same here. I picked the movie because you love Harry Potter and the lead is the same actress who played Hermoine in the movie."

" _Gomawo._ I really like your recommendation." She smiled.

There was almost a minute of silence. Just the background music playing.

_**I, I will be king** _

_**And you, you will be queen** _

_**Though nothing will drive them away** _

_**We can be heroes, just for one day** _

_**We can be us, just for one day...** _

"Chaeyoung-a..."

"Yes, Minari?"

"Why did it took so long before we did something like this?" she asked in almost a whispered tone.

"Because I-I just didn't think you'd want that." I replied.

She squinted her eyes, "You're just copying that line from the movie."

" _Ani._ It's true."

"Then why did you decide to ask me to be your trial girlfriend now?" she's staring at me, waiting for my reply.

I looked away, talking slowly "Like Sam in the movie, you're a beautiful and kind hearted soul. I don't want you to make the same mistakes she did. Like Charlie said to her, **'we accept the love we think we deserve.'** And I want to show you what kind of love you should receive, that you deserve nothing less." I turned my head and looked straight to her eyes, **"Because you're not small, you're beautiful."**

She looked down and smiled coyly. "I think this is the part in the movie where Charlie kissed Sam."

**I took that as my cue.**

I placed my hand in her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. I pulled my body towards her. She was looking straight at me and we both closed our eyes as we leaned closer and closer, my lips pressing against hers.

_"I know we'll all become somebody—we'll all become old photographs and we'll all become somebody's mom and dad. Right now these moments are not stories, this is happening. I'm here and I'm looking at her. And she's so beautiful._

_I can see it. This one moment when you know you're not a sad story. You are alive. And you stand up and see the lights on the buildings and everything makes you wonder. And you're listening to that song on that drive with the people you love most in this world. And in this moment, I swear... We are infinite."_

_—Charlie, Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)_


	6. Just like Strawberry

_**[Mina's POV]** _

**_Strawberry._ ** _Of course, her lips would taste like strawberry._

She pulled away and looked at me and gently touched my lower lip. She bit her lip and smiled, her dimple showed itself again.

My ears were suddenly hot and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Ottoke_. I looked away.

" _Wae?_ "

"Do you remember when you were in your short hair phase?"

She nodded.

"There's this vlive you had where you were wearing that dark green sweater and glasses," I found myself smiling for just visualizing it, "that part were you brushed your hair with your hand and looked at the camera. I think I was watching that broadcast in my bed. _Waa. Jinjja,_ I found you really attractive and it made me feel conflicted." I had a mental picture of her and it made me blush a little remembering it. "I even saw memes where people have been calling you _oppa_ Chaeyoung," I giggled.

"Yeah. I actually miss my short hair," she laughed, "except at times when it's being styled and it would look like a mushroom."

I also laughed.

"Should I cut my hair again and start calling you _noona_ instead?" she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

" _Hajima! (Don't!)_ " I shook my head, "you're even more attractive now with that hair. You make _oppas, unnies and dongsaengs_ swoon more than when you were in that short hair."

"Did I make you swoon, _unnie?_ " she's being extra playful.

"A little." I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder.

_This feels nice._ In this moment, the sands of time stopped trickling. Nothing else matters or exists. It's just the two of us in this magical bubble we have created.

"What do we do now, Chaeyoungie?" I asked. She reached for my hand and held it tightly and sighed.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door.

The door slightly opened and Momo's head popped up.

"I really don't want to disturb you. _Mianhe._ (Sorry)" She paused and looked at me, "Mitang, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Momo looked at Chaeyoung. She didn't answer my question.

Chaeyoung nudged me to get up.

I reached out my hand to pull her up, but she refused it.

"I'll just fix our stuff a little bit. Jeongyeon unnie will get mad if we leave a mess. Go. I'll follow when I'm done." She smiled weakly.

I nodded, " _Arraseo._ (Alright) I won't take long. I'll be back in... five minutes."

"It's okay. Take your time."

**THERE** he is, sitting in our couch, chatting with Nayeon unnie. He stood up as soon as he saw me.

"Annyeong (Hello), Minari." He smiled brightly.

He stood up and bowed as I walked closer.

I bowed and smiled half-heartedly, "Why are you here?"

He was taken aback with my question, "Well... you messaged my yesterday that you weren't feeling well. I haven't heard from you since so I got worried."

"You could've just texted." I scratched my arm.

"I left like 10 messages." He sighed

"Or called."

"I called a bunch of times. I called Nayeon _noona_ and she told me you're here so I figured I'll just go here and check up on you."

I saw Nayeon unnie crawling away from the sofa and walking slowly to the kitchen to join Jeongyeon and Momo opening food containers.

She was greeted by Jeongyeon with slaps at her back.

"Yah. I told you not to meddle. Aish!" Jeongyeon grunted.

Nayeon scowled at her, "Wae? He called me and you know I'm not good at lying."

"Lie." Tzuyu came out of nowhere. "I can't lie, but you can."

"Okay. Okay! I panicked. He was already a few blocks away when he called me." Tzuyu didn't budge. "He said he bought jokbal for all of us! Look! It's such a waste if we send him home will all these food. _Jeongmal._ (Really)" Nayeon looked at Tzuyu for approval.

She just shrugged. But Momo nodded while biting a big chunk of jokbal.

I coughed. They were talking too loud and we can't help but awkwardly listen to their conversation.

Jeongyeon looked at me and nodded. She whispered to the two and they hurriedly grabbed their plates and hurried together to the big room. We were left alone in the living room.

The door opened and Nayeon went back and grabbed a few bottles of juice in the refrigerator and rushed back to the room.

After ten seconds of no one coming back from the big room, we were finally alone. I checked the small room, hoping Chaeng not to decide to come out in the next five or ten minutes.

I offered him a seat and we both sat in the couch, four feet apart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked,

"A little better." I mumbled.

"I brought some chicken soup. We could e—"

"I've already eaten." I interrupted him, "I-I don't think this is the best time for us to see each other." I glanced at the door again.

" _Wae?_ What's wrong, princess?" hearing him call me princess made me flinch for some reason. There's the weird feeling in my gut again.

Jihyo came out of the big room and we both looked up.

"YAH! Bambam! Aish. Didn't we agree no dorm visits? Go home or I'll tell Jaebum oppa about this. _Ka!_ "

"But _sunbaenim,_ I just got here!" Bambam protested, "I won't take long. I just need to talk to Mina for 5 minutes."

Bambam is born in the same year as Jihyo and I, and GOT7 debuted earlier than us but most artist call Jihyo sunbaenim because of her record holding training period in the label.

Jihyo squinted her eyes. " _Arraseo._ (Alright) **Five minutes**..."

"I also bought you jokbal and sundae. Well... Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Momo noona already took all of it..." he scratched his head.

Jihyo squinted her eyes, looked at me for a brief moment and turned her back to us, heading to the kitchen.

Bambam shifted back his focus to me.

I gulped. _Ottoke,_ I couldn't look even at him.

"I know I startled you with my question last week. But I didn't mean to rush or restrain you." he paused, "if someone you also like confesses his feelings for you like I did, I wouldn't mind if you date."

_His..._

_Someone I like..._

I looked up and saw the struggle and sincerity in his eyes. "Bambam..."

"But please don't push me away until you make your decision. Let me continue to show my feelings for you." He moved a little closer.

"I know what happened two years ago was tough especially for you," he sighed. I tried my best to forget about that.

I really like Bambam ever since. I had a little crush on him and he said he kept on telling me he likes me. We're aware the connection we have is not purely platonic. But that thing from two years ago... It was just a friendly photo that got out of hand. We haven't thought it would become a controversy that would raise conflict in our lives. It would've been just fine until that saesang fan and the death threat. I felt my heart rate racing. I winced as I gripped my pyjama.

"I kept my distance but I promised that I would take you out on a date as soon as Twice's dating ban is over."

I remembered. It was after a meeting we had with (JYP) PD-nim.

> _He opened the door for me as I wipe my tears slowly walking out of the office._
> 
> _"I'm sorry I made you cry." He walked behind me._
> 
> _"It wasn't your fault. I agreed to take that picture, and we both know it's not what people think it is."_
> 
> _"But still. It's my fault. I wanted to have a picture with my future girlfriend." He kicked the carpet._
> 
> _My tears stopped and we were staring at each other._
> 
> _"Aish. Why do you look more beautiful crying? It hurts me seeing you like this." He reached to my cheek and wiped my tear._
> 
> _"I meant what I said Minari." He smiled faintly, "when the time is right I'll ask you to be my girlfriend." He moved his hand and reached for mine._
> 
> _"We'll be able to take pictures together without this happening again. We'll be able to smile at each other and not think about what other people would think." He let go of my hand. "But for now, I'll keep my distance and bottle up my feelings from afar. I promise I won't do anything that could hurt you." He bowed and turned around._
> 
> _I was frozen from where I'm standing. I didn't know what to say. I just watched him as he walked away and disappeared at the end of the hall._

"We had one date so far and I'm sorry if I blurted out my feelings immediately." He smiled, shaking his head. "I had a lot of things planned out since then, all these scenarios until my mouth ruined everything. But I hope you'll give me one more chance."

I nodded, "I don't take it against you. I know we've known each other for a while. But we haven't really known each other that much since our only interaction have been in JYP building or other shows." carefully picking my words. "I just want us to take a slower pace in getting to know each other more."

"I understand." He nodded. "I'm also here to tell you that I'll be going back to Thailand tomorrow. I have a solo concert scheduled and some things to sort out. I just wanted to see you before leaving."

He got up, smiling. "I think my 5 minutes is up."

Jihyo was at the kitchen, silently watching us the whole time. I didn't mind her hearing everything. She nodded to Bambam.

"I'll see you when I get back. Can we have our second date then?"

He's waiting for my reply. I stood up and bowed. "Let's talk again when you come back."

He bowed in return and said his goodbye.

Jihyo ushered him to the door and closed it when he left.

I sat back and let out a deep sigh.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds.


	7. Crossroads

**_Day 3_ **

** [Mina's POV] **

I woke up from the smell of slightly burnt pancakes. I opened my eyes and noticed it's not the ceiling of our room. I'm not in my bed, and I'm not covered with my own blanket. But the scent is familiar. I guess I accidentally dozed off last night in the couch. I grunted.

"Good morning, penguin." Chaeyoung walked towards me, balancing a tray filled with two plates of pancakes, bowl of strawberries, a syrup jar, and two steaming cups coffee in her hands.

She carefully placed it in the floor in front of the couch. I sat down and slid to the floor beside her.

She's also still in her tiger onesie. I smiled as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"One cup of _**Michaeng**_ ricano." She coyly giggled and it also made me laugh. This cheesy girl.

"Gomawo, Chaeyoung-a." I took it with both hands and sipped a little. The coffee sliding through my palate felt like a warm hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to return last night. _Mianhe._ I didn't realize I fell asleep in the sofa." I glanced at the pillow and blanket at the sofa.

" _Gwenchanha_ (It's okay.) I realized after an hour that I should check up on you and I saw you lying down here at the sofa. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket for you to use while you were napping." She said as she artfully put berries on top of our pancakes. "I sat beside you, drawing, while waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to disturb you."

She drizzled some syrup on top of the pancakes. "After midnight I realized you weren't napping anymore."

 _She should've woken me up._ "So you left me here to sleep alone?" I can't help but pout.

" _Anieyo._ I grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets so I could sleep on the floor." She grinned. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Chayeoung-a, you should've just slept in your bed."

She looked at me and I noticed that she blushed a little, "actually, I didn't sleep on the floor..." placing the perfectly cooked and decorated pancake in front of me. She made a smiley face with heart shaped eyes out of the berries, "you pulled me while I was tucking you in and hugged me. Sooo we both slept in the couch." I immediately felt my face turning red.

She was trying to hide her face behind the cup. She followed up, "Well, I didn't want to wake you up and I was **too tired** to walk all the way to the room so I figured we could just sleep."

 **"LIE."** Somebody chimed in from the bathroom, Tzuyu came out followed by Dahyun.

"What the heck are you two doing in there?" Chaeyoung shouted.

"None of your business." Tzuyu just casually walked towards us.

"We just washed our faces." Dahyun followed awkwardly with her bright smile.

Tzuyu sat beside me, "you didn't hug her, unnie." She talked to me with a poker face, "she willingly slept beside you."

"YAH! Tzuyu! That's not true. She pulled me in! Dahyunie, you saw it, too. Didn't you?" Chaeyoung protested. Dahyun just nodded and didn't say anything.

"She might've tugged you while she was dreaming, but not that strong to actually drag you to sleep beside her. You even slowly slid under the blanket to make sure you won't wake her up. Right, unnie?" Tzuyu stared at Dahyun without changing her expression. Dahyun looked really conflicted.

"Chaeyoung-a, did you cook extra pancakes?" Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung.

"There are some in the kitchen."

Dahyun hurried to the kitchen to avoid further involvement with the conversation and Tzuyu casually followed. I took another sip from my coffee.

"Chaeyoung!" we heard Tzuyu from the kitchen

"YEAH?" Chaeyoung grunted

"These are all burnt!" Tzuyu came back with a stack of burnt and half-burnt pancakes.

**"Make your own! Aish. Jinjja!"**

Tzuyu just looked at the pancakes and shrugged, "we'll just cut pieces and see what we can salvage." She shook her head, muttering "such a waste of food." And returned back to the kitchen.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_I'll kill Tzuyu later... but she'll probably kill me first._ Nevermind. I awkwardly smiled at Mina. She's delightfully eating her pancakes and I'm also enjoying watching her eat.

"Chaeyoung-a," I was startled with her sweet voice, "eat your pancakes. It's getting cold."

"A-y-yes. _Mokja._ (Let's eat)" I cut a chunk of the pancake and stuffed it in my mouth. The piece was too big and some of it got lodged in my throat. I coughed.

" _Gwenchanah_? (Are you alright?)" she tapped my back as I cough out pancake pieces. She handed me a glass of water and a box of tissue. _Good job making a fool of yourself, Chaeyoung. Pabo-yah._ I thought to myself.

She just smiled at me, still tapping my back "you're fine." _How can someone be this beautiful just after waking up?_

My eyes got fixated in her lips, there's syrup in the side of her lip. I'm noticing that my body seems to lean in towards her. I gulped mindlessly. _What if I..._

I looked away and pulled back a little. " _Kamsahamnida,_ Mina-unnie."

I continued eating my pancakes, but now more carefully. There was an awkward silence until we both finished eating. We're both trying to avoid each other's eyes. She grabbed both our plates and cups.

"I'll wash the dishes." She said as placed the plates in the tray

"Anieyo! I'll wash them."

"Chaeyoung-a, you already cooked our breakfast and took care of me last night. Let me do this."

"But Minari..."

She looked at me with a serious face. She won't let me win this.

I sighed, _"Arraseo..."_

"You can stand beside me while I wash these if you like." She offered. I'll take any chance I could spend more time with her.

We walked towards the kitchen and saw that Tzuyu and Dahyun's plates are both in the sink, unwashed.

"Aish. Tzuy—"

 _"Gwenchanah._ It's not a lot. I'll wash them." She put on the rubber gloves and started washing the plates. "So what's our plan for today?"

I paused. _I haven't really planned anything for today. Ottoke._

"If it's okay with you," she started, "I want to go somewhere. There's a place I've always wanted to go ever since I came to Korea but never really had a chance to go to."

"Oh, okay. Where do we go?"

**[Mina's POV]**

We chose to take the bus because we both don't have our driver's licenses and we don't want to involve our managers.

"We'll arrive Cheongpyeong in a few minutes, then we'll just have to transfer to the next one to arrive to our destination." Chaeyoung whispered as she scans through her phone. Adjusting her face mask so she could talk more clearly.

The weather is nice today. Not too cold.

I reached for Chaeyoung's hand and leaned my head in her shoulder. She turned off her phone and squeezed my hand. Her hands are warm and soft.

"I wish you woke me up last night." I whispered. "It would have been more comfortable to sleep in the blanket fort you made instead of the couch."

She whispered back "I know. _Mianhe_ (Sorry), Miguri."

" _Gwenchanha._ (It's okay) We still get to sleep beside each other." I placed my other hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, we did." She smiled coyly. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"But I didn't really notice that you slept beside me."

"I tried to move as little as possible. Stiff as a brick." She re-enacted her position sitting down and I giggled.

"That must've been hard."

"Not really, it's a special talent." she tried acting cool then laughed.

"Maybe we can borrow Jeongyeon and Momo's room again some other time..." I suggested, trying to tease her.

She tensed up. " **The room!** **_Aigoo..._** " She looked ashen. "I forgot to clean up the room. I mean, I cleaned the dishes but the lights, the pillows. Aish. Jinjja. Jeongyeon unnie will kill me!"

"Calm down. We'll just buy tteokbokki and jokbal on our way home." I made a mental note so we won't forget. Jeongyeon could be really scary whenever there's a mess in the dorm.

"We might be receiving pictures of the mess in the group chat later. We have to brace ourselves." She looked worried and then laughed.

"Let's just deal with it later, _arraseo_?" she nodded and we leaned on each other.

"By the way, what were you drawing last night?" I asked, "you said you were drawing something while you were sitting beside me waiting for me to wake up."

"Ah. That one." She reached for her bag and took out one of her pocket sized sketch pads.

She flipped the pages and it was filled with colourful drawings and scribbles. With a quarter left in the pages, she stopped and showed me the drawing.

I took the notebook and stared at the pencil sketch. It was one of the most realistic drawings of Chaeyoung that I ever saw.

It was me. It's a sketch of me sleeping peacefully. I smiled and didn't say anything. We were sitting in comfortable silence.

We're just looking outside the window, enjoying the beautiful day. 

Everything's just perfect...

 **"So Bambam visited last night..."** she suddenly blurted out. I held my breath for a second, then nodded.

"He's leaving for Thailand today so he visited to say good-bye. He'll be back in a week, I guess." I replied.

She straightened her back a little, "I see... well I think that's great." She took a deep breath. **"That's just right after our tenth day."**

Tenth day. Right. We got carried away with what we've been doing. I forgot that it's all just a 'simulation' or a practice for when we have our actual relationships. _But is it really what it is?_ I looked up and stared at her. I couldn't read her expression. She knows I'm staring but avoided my eyes.

Again, I felt conflicted.


	8. Happy Place

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

**_Chaeyoung Pabo yah._ **I shook my head as I carefully stepped down of the bus. I knew the moment the words came out of my mouth that I shouldn't have said it. _Aish. Jinjja._

I turned and helped Mina step down of the bus, too. She's avoiding my eyes. _Great. I just put ourselves in an awkward situation._ I sighed. _Ottoke..._

But she lifted her head and smiled at me. I was confused for a moment, but I saw her eyes glitter as she looked behind me. I turned my head and saw the colourful buildings with terra cota roofs, it's like a small French village. Then I saw the big signage, _Petite France._

I grabbed her hand and we started to walk, there aren't much people since it's a weekday but we still covered our faces with face masks to avoid drawing attention.

"I think I went here with my mom and brother when I was little, but I vaguely remember." I tried picturing the memory but I couldn't, "they filmed a lot of dramas here. My Love from the Star, Secret Garden... hmm what else?"

"I know they did, but it wasn't the reason why I wanted to go here." Her voice is softer than the usual. She pointed at the statue at the entrance. A cartoon image boy with a golden hair, wearing a green coat, blue pants, white boots, with a sword in one hand. _Le Petit Prince_ (The Little Prince).

"I read the book a couple of times when I was younger," she smiled, "and after, my father brought me to the museum in Hakone. I have a lot of fond memories of that day."

I made a mental note to buy and read that book.

"I told my dad one day, I'll visit all the Little Prince museums and parks there is," she paused, "when I went here in Korea, I thought to myself, one day I'll go here as soon as I could. But I never had the time."

"But Minari," I looked at her, "we had breaks after our promotions."

"I wanted someone to go here with..." she hesitated.

"You could've asked any of the members—"

"I wanted to go here with my..." she paused, "nevermind."

I knew what she meant but didn't push it anymore.

I linked my arms with her and smiled, "Kaja. Let's enjoy today, arraseo?"

**[Mina's POV]**

The cold breeze passed through and blew my hair to my face, I was about to brush it with my hands "Oh. _Jankamman._ "

Chaeyoung's voice caused me to pause for a second. "Okay, go!"

I was confused and brushed the hair covering my face so I could see her. She's holding her phone and taking a video of me.

"Oooh. Ippeuda." She grinned.

I can't seem to get enough of her ridiculousness. "Aish. Jinjja." I said in between laughs.

"Wae? I can't help it." She walked towards me and offered me her hand, which I instantly grabbed as we took a stroll, side by side.

People passing by didn't seem to recognize us. I couldn't see anyone slyly taking photos and almost every just seemed to be minding their own business.

But we still get disproving looks from people we come across that made me a bit uneasy. Two girls holding hands isn't a big deal, is it? I was about to let go of Chaeyoung's hand when she suddenly squeezed it.

"Look! There's a puppet show." She exclaimed. I glanced at the direction she's pointing at and there was a guy holding a marionette. It's a street performance. There were a couple of people with their children watching and we rushed towards them to see it clearer. We were laughing in amusement as the puppet danced to the music coming from the Bluetooth speaker.

Chaeyoung suddenly danced as well, copying the puppet and it made me giggle. The kids seemed to be amused and joined in as well. _Why are you so adorable?_

She urged me to join, and for some reason I didn't even hesitate. For some reason I forgot about other people. It's just us in our little bubble. Even in a crowded place filled with unfamiliar faces, she made me feel comfortable and safe.

 ** _"Mina, only look at Chaeyoung."_** I remember she said that before and that's exactly what I'm doing now. _**Can I just keep on doing this? Can I just keep looking at her and not mind everyone else?**_

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_**Can I just keep on doing this? Can I just keep looking at her and not mind everyone else?**_ I thought to myself as I look at Mina. I can never get enough of the sound of her laughter. My heart feels so warm with just seeing the glimmer in her eyes.

But I looked around and suddenly the crowd is starting to get bigger. Us, dancing with the puppet and the kids seemed to attract more people.

I grabbed Mina's hand and we ran away from that spot.

We giggled as we catch our breath when we're far enough from it all. We can still hear the faint music from afar. Mina sat down in the nearest park bench and I took the seat next to her.

" _Gwenchanha?_ (Are you alright?)" I grabbed a bottled water from my bag and gave it to her. She took a sip and gave it back to me.

"Never been better." She showed-off the best gummy smile I've ever seen. I can feel my heart melting.

I gulped "L-let's walk around?"

I was about to stand up when she pulled my arm.

 _"Jankamman._ (Wait.) _"_ she reached for my face-mask and pulled it down a bit. With her other hand she also pulled down her face-mask. Her face suddenly leaned closer and I felt her soft lips press against my cheek.

I was flustered.

"Mina-ya..."

Before I could even speak she fixed my mask back and stood up.

 ** _Ottoke?_ **I placed my hand on top of my cheek. It feels warm.

" _Kaja?_ (Let's go?)" she offered her hand and I immediately grabbed it.

**[Mina's POV]**

What were you thinking, Mina? I suddenly felt like I discovered a part of myself that I've never seen before.

Does it even matter? I thought as I walk, holding Chaeyoung's hand. She's walking a step behind me and has a confusing look in her face. It's like she's deep in thought.

I can't help but smile. I always say that I want to be with someone who's decisive and can lead me but it also feels nice to take the lead sometimes.

"Chaeyoung-a?"

"Oh. Yes, Minari?"

"Let's grab some fruit juice?" I pointed at the café not too far ahead.

I took a sip from my watermelon juice and Chaeyoung seemed to really enjoy her strawberry juice.

"Ah. This is good. _Jinjja._ " Chaeyoung took another sip before closing the bottle cap.

We sat at the open amphitheater and there was a pair standing on stage, one is playing her violin and the guy has an accordion sitting on his lap. We just sat there for hours, taking in the ambiance, talking about random things we find interesting until we noticed the crowd thinning down. I realized I haven't even touched my phone the whole day. I pulled it out to check the time. **19:00.** I guess time really flies when you're enjoying someone's company.

"The park will close in an hour." I sighed.

"I guess we have to get out of here so we can catch the bus before everyone leaves."

We stood up at the same time and before we even realize it, our hands were already clasped together.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

Before heading out, I caught a glimpse of a small shop at the end called **Antika.** I looked at Mina. **  
**

"Let's go in?" she tilted her head. I smiled as I nodded.

Before heading in, I saw a red vintage-looking mail box. There's a girl writing something in a piece of paper on top of a counter near it. We went inside and looked around. It's filled with antique pieces. Stained glass wind chimes, ornamental plates, wooden chests.

Then at the corner of my eye, I noticed something that seemed out of place. There's a box filled with blank papers, envelopes, stamps and pens. The owner saw me staring at it and approached us. He's an old man with balding gray hair, round glasses and a properly trimmed beared.

**"Is there anyone that you miss?"**

I was startled.

"I-I'm not sure. I guess."

He smiled at us in a warm manner. "You saw the mail box in front?"

I nodded. 

"You can write letters to people you love or miss and drop it in there. The post office still picks up the letters and send it out."

"But wouldn't that take days?" Mina asked, while adjusting her face mask.

"A few days to a week, probably." He shrugged

"Then can't we just message them what we want to say?"

The old man smiled. **"That's the thing,"** he paused, "communicating with people has been too convenient that the **words** we utter or type out **start to lose their essence**. Messages are too simplified and easily received that we could no longer absorb fully what the person is trying to say nor make effort to elaborate what we really want the recipient to read. **Emotions become fleeting.** It fades away just as fast as it takes to be sent out."

I felt goose-bumps as I stared at the ajusshi. From the top of the drawer, he pulled out a pair of pens, papers, envelopes, and stamps.

"Why don't you two ladies try to write to someone **special?** Tell them how you really **feel.** You could pour out the emotions you can't message or tell them. Or wish you could say. Just give it a try." He urged us to grab the papers. I hesitantly accepted them and handed one to Mina.

"Thank you." she smiled at me.

We both stared at each other for a brief moment, not saying anything. 

_You look really beautiful today._ I wanted to tell her. Even with the face mask covering half her face she's still so beautiful. I held back the urge to tuck behind her ear the strands of hair covering her face. 

_**T** _ _**hings I wish I could say.** _


	9. Rising Tension

**[Mina's POV]**

There's a lot of things I wish I could say. My head is filled with thoughts but I can't seem to find the right words and voice to say it. But at that moment, I felt like I was able to write everything I want. For once, I have no regrets.

My steps felt lighter as we climbed up the bus and took the seats at the very back.

It was a fun day, albeit a bit tiring. I placed my head on Chaeyoung's shoulders. Despite her height, I like how her shoulders feel like a cozy spot to lay my head down. She placed her hand on my head and tapped it a little bit. I smiled.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That's nice. It was a great day, wasn't it?" she was stroking my hair now.

I nodded again.

"Chaeyoung-a..." my voice was soft.

"Yes, Minari?" she answered, still running her fingers across my hair.

"Who did you write to?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

She paused. Hesitating. _I guess I'm not good at trying to sound casual._

"M-my eomma (mom)..."

My heart sank a little. _Right. What was I expecting?_

"...you know, w-with our schedule recently, we haven't really seen each other that much. There's a lot of things I really don't get to tell her..." her voice faltered.

I controlled my urge to sigh. _Why am I disappointed? It's just right for her to write to her mom. That's just logical, right?_

"How about you?" she asked in a low voice.

_**You. Pabo.** _

"A friend." I sat upright. Adjusting my seat, trying to avoid her gaze.

**[Chaeyoung's POV: Back at the Dorm]**

**"YOU SAID WHAT?"** Jeongyeon's voice is naturally loud, but it seemed way louder now.

I covered my ears, "ugh, you heard what I said. I don't want to repeat it." I slumped my head on top of the pillow.

Jeongyeon hit me with a pillow

"Hey. Get up. You're still not finished cleaning." 

I sighed and dragged myself up. I started to remove the fairy lights from the ceiling.

Right when Mina and I went back to the dorm, I saw Jeongyeon sitting at the couch. Waiting for me, she dragged me to their bedroom before I could even say goodnight to Mina. 

Momo was lying down in the middle of the bed, just staring at the blinking fairy lights and curtains draped over the bed. Jeongyeon's dagger looks made me immediately start cleaning up.

"I told you it was alright." Momo muttered. "I like the lights."

"Soon, the curtain would collect dust and the lights might catch fire. I don't want that kind of hazard in my bedroom" Jeongyeon threw a pillow at Momo.

Momo threw back the pillow while making silly faces.

**"Your eomma?** You wrote to your eomma?" Jeongyeon hissed as she turned her head at me.

"I-I... you know I didn't actually wrote to my mom." I stuttered.

"Then why on earth did you tell her that?"

"I panicked."

"That doesn't make sense." Momo was shaking her head.

"You know that movie 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'?" Jeongyeon asked.

I nodded.

"Is that what you're doing? **Are you trying to lose Mina?** "

 ** _"ANIEYO!"_** I protested.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't that movie a romcom with a happy ending?"

"Yes. But the girl in the movie is purposely trying to lose the guy but ended up falling for him." She stood up, "you, on the other hand, are trying to make the girl you like to fall for you and with the rate of how things are going... might end up losing her." Her face is 5 inches close to my face.

Jeongyeon placed her hand on top of my head. "Get yourself together."

I sighed. "But in just a couple of days, she'll receive the letter and find out that I actually wrote to her."

"Right, but that's snail mail. What if it takes more than a week to get to her?"

I winced at the thought.

"The point is, don't wait for the letter. Do something to turn things around."

I sighed.

"Did she tell you who she wrote her letter for?"

I nodded. _"Chingu."_ (Friend)

"Oh..." both of them said in unison.

"Wae?"

"Well, _chingu_ usually means someone in the same age as hers..."

"I'm aware of that." I said.

"Who do you think is that _chingu._ Someone in Korea."

Sana? Momo? They're not the same age.  
"Jihyo?" I guessed.

"Why on earth would she write to Jihyo?" Momo scoffed

"I don't know. Thank you for... being a great leader?" Okay, that doesn't make any sense.

They both laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny.

They both paused. Looking at me, still trying to guess. My eyes widened.

Jeongyeon opened her mouth, "Namja-- (Boy--)"

**"NOOOOO!!!"**

**Day 4**

**[Mina's POV]**

**"Am** **ericano?"**

I lifted my head and saw Chaeyoung's smiling face with a cup of iced blended Americano in hand.

I weakly smiled back and reached for the cup.

" _Gomawo._ (Thank you)" I took a sip and the cold coffee instantly made me feel refreshed and a bit energized.

Chaeyoung sat next to me at the floor.

We're at the practice room and we've just finished rehearsing for our unit stage.

Momo and Jihyo are at the other end of the room practicing their choreography.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

She grinned. "I'm excited about a lot of things." Her dimples are showing.

 _How can I resist you?_ I tried looking away.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are just a few feet away from us, their heads leaning against each other while watching something at Jeongyeon's phone. I felt a bit envious for some reason.

Then I felt a weight on my shoulder, Chaeyoung's head is leaning against it. I tensed up a little.

"I'm craving for some Ganjang gejang (Soy sauce marinated crab)" she said.

I realized that I'm also hungry. "I'd love to have some Yukhoe (Steak tartare) right now."

Her head perked up. "Oh! I know a nice restaurant that serves the best Yukhoe and Ganjang gejang in Dunchon-dong." She clapped her hands, "it's just a few blocks from our house. Let's eat there later."

That sounds nice. I nodded. "I'll tell the other members—" I was about to stand up when Chaeyoung grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

I lost my balance and fell on top of her. I froze.

With my palms against the floor, I'm carrying the weight of my body so I wouldn't collapse on top of Chaeyoung. My arms were shaking but I kept them still as it was the only reason our faces are more than three inches away from each other. Neither of us tried to move. Her eyes locked on mine, and I to hers.

I gulped.

"I-I..." I watched Chaeyoung's lips as she tried to speak, "I would prefer if you don't tell the other members about our dinner plan later" she said slowly, in a whispered tone. I felt goosebumps at the back of my neck.

"A-arraseo..." I whispered back.

***Clap! Clap! Clap!***

"All right, everybody! Break is over. Stop fooling around! Let's start again!" Momo's voice broke off the moment. I immediately stood up, and so did Chaeyoung.

I tried to avoid looking at her, but I can see that she'd been stealing glances on me at my peripheral vision.

I was expecting the members to start teasing us but I guess nobody saw what happened. Or I guess they're just used to things like that. Skinship is not new and happens quite often to the members. Momo and Dahyun, Sana and Dahyun... I looked at Dahyun, trying to get away from Sana with both and arms and her right leg coiled all over her body.

"Aish! Jinjja, unnie!" she's trying to push Sana's face away.

"Just.one.kiss." Sana's not giving up that easy.

I felt a slap on my butt. I turned around and saw Nayeon unnie with her toothy smile. She winked at me. _Well, I guess somebody did see._

I blushed.


	10. Only Then

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

Strawberry starts playing and we're dancing to it. Mina and I are just a member away from each other. 

We're practicing in front of a huge mirror and instead of looking at myself, I couldn't help but look at Mina. I remembered the incident a few minutes ago and it made me blush. I couldn't help but smile.

"Chaeyoung-a!" Momo called my name. She's a different person when rehearsing or performing.

"Y-yeah!" I gulped.

"You're supposed to sing" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"A-a. M-mianhe!" I bowed. _Okay, stay focused Chaeyoung-a. Be professional._

Momo was about to play the song again,

"Pause!" Jeongyeon said from the other side of the room. "Bathroom break!"

"But we just had our b—" before Momo could finish her protest Jeongyeon was out of her spot, when she was near the door she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

Jeongyeon closed the door behind us. I can feel that I was about to get scolded for being distracted during rehearsal. I immediately bowed my head to apologize but she hugged me.

" _Aigoo!_ **Our Chaeyoung is really an adult now** " she was hugging me and also rocking me back and forth. I tried to let go.

"You were so cool. I saw how you pulled Mina to make her fall on top of you. Jinjja!" she exclaimed while trying to re-enact it.

"It wasn't intentional. I—"

"You were just like Captain Yoo in that scene in DOTS when he pulled Doctor Kang after he tricked her about the minefield. Such an oppa move." She was gushing.

I blushed. "Aish. You don't have to put it that way."

She showed me her left arm. There was a red spot.

"Nayeon got so excited she couldn't help but pinch my arm to keep herself from shrieking." It must be painful. But Jeongyeon is still grinning.

"It's worth it. Just keep doing what you're doing now. Remember, stop hesitating."

I nodded, "Arraseo."

I was about to go back inside when she grabbed my arm again.

"Where are you going? You're coming with me." She raised her eyebrows, "I still need to pee."

**[Mina's POV]**

I checked at the time. **17:45**

We packed up earlier than expected. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and I are riding Nayeon unnie's car. The others are at Jihyo's.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are at the front while Chaeyoung and I are at the back. Everyone has their nights planned. Jeongyeon promised to buy Nayeon jajangmyeon while the others are going to a nail salon to have their nails done. Then Chaeyoung and I...

I looked at Chaeyoung. She's wearing her earphones and was checking her phone. She must be chatting with someone. _Who could it be? Is it Yeri?_

I shook my head. _What's wrong with you, Mina?_

"Are you okay, Minari?" Chaeyoung tapped me in my lap.

"A-yes... I'm okay."

She leaned over the front seat and extended her arm to the driver's seat.

"Unnie, can you drop us off here?" she asked Nayeon unnie.

"Arraseo." Nayeon said as she turned the wheel and stepped on the gas.

Chaeyoung leaned back and grinned at me.

 _I guess she's just looking at the directions._ I felt slightly guilty.

I rest my head over her shoulder.

"I'm getting used to this." I whispered.

"To what?" she asked.

"To how comfortable it feels to rest my head over your shoulder. I think I'm going to miss this."

_We only have 6 days left._

"Then don't stop leaning over my shoulder." She reached for my hand. "Not as long as you want to."

I felt my heart flutter. My worries washed away. She was holding my hand and for a moment, I don't want to think about anything else.

She placed her earphone on my left ear. Silently we listened to the song playing.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

 _Only then._ Chaeyoung isn't the kind that's good at expressing herself verbally. We have that in common. She expresses herself more through music and art. I'm not the best at trying to pick up what she wants to say, but this time, the lyrics couldn't be more fitting. _We only have 6 days left, and we'll make every moment last. And when those 6 days are over, only then._

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_**Only then.**_ I clenched my phone with my other hand, trying to hold back my tears. _I'm not sure what will happen in a few days but no matter what, I'll do everything I could to make her happy, **happier.**_

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. I removed both of our earphones.

We sat at the back of the car silently for a couple of minutes, with our heads leaning against each other.

"I think we're here." Nayeon unnie exclaimed.

I peered over the window. _We're here._

"Gomawo, unnie." We hopped down the car.

Jeongyeon rolled down the window from the passenger's side. "Enjoy your date, kids. Have fun." She teased us.

I smiled. " _Arraseo, eommoni. Annyeong!_ (Alright, mother. Bye!)"

Nayeon giggled. "Aigoo. Our baby cub is all grown up now. Take care of your date!"

They pulled away before I could even reply.

"Those two are crazy." I shook my head, Mina looked amused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell them to pick us up later." I couldn't see the car anymore.

"Gwenchanha. We'll just message them after we eat. Or we could take a cab home." Mina suggested.

I nodded and grinned at her. "Kaja?"

She nodded back excitedly. "I'm hungry."

I opened the door and we were greeted by a small old lady. She wore the biggest smile on her face.

 **"Chaeyoung-a! Omo!"** she extended her arms.

 **"Ajumma!"** I hugged her. I haven't been here for more than a year, but everything is still the same. The booths, the wooden table and the drop lights. Even ajumma's haircut.

"Ajumma, I brought **someone special."** I called for Mina and she shyly stepped towards us.

"Aigoo. Such a pretty girl." She let go of me to get a better look of Mina. "Neomu ippeuda." She cupped Mina's cheeks with both her hands. She looked stunned but Mina showed her gummy smile.

"You girls must be hungry." She grabbed both our hands.

"Ajumma, one order of Ganjang gejang and Yukhoe." I placed our orders before we even took our seat.

"Arraseo. I'll bring you tea while you wait."

"Kamsahamnida, ajumma. Please add more laver and sesame seeds. "

"Can I also have Pajeon?" Mina said.

"Sure, dear." Ajumma flashed a big smile at Mina before she disappeared to the kitchen.

"It's such a nice place." Mina smiled at me.

"We've been going here since we were kids. My brother and I love their marinated crab and steak tartare." I felt my mouth water as I get excited with the food we're about to eat. "Ajumma gives us the biggest crabs and freshest meat. **Nothing can compare."**

**[Mina's POV]**

It's so nice seeing Chaeyoung get this excited with food. The members kept saying that Chaeyoung eats unappetizingly, but I think she looks cute when she eats.

From where I'm sitting I saw a painting at the counter. The painting style is familiar.

"Did you paint that?" I asked Chaeyoung,

It's a 2ft by 2ft canvass filled with different colored and shaped and flowers.

Chaeyoung nodded. **"Expression of gratitude."**

I looked at her.

"Ajumma has pollen allergy but she loves staring at flowers," she started, "before I entered JYP to be a trainee, I took dance classes when I was in 6th grade. One day, my two other friends and I decided to go here to order some Panjeon. We were going to share that one piece since we don't have enough money to buy one for each of us."

She continued, "When ajumma saw us sitting at this booth sharing that one Panjeon, she brought us a big serving of ganjang gejang, three bowls of rice, generous serving of laver and sesame seeds. She said growing kids like us should be eating more food," she laughed and shook her head. "Before you say anything, I know I didn't grow much since then." She pouted.

I chuckled, "I wasn't supposed to say anything. But since you brought it up, it's true."

"She said it was her daughter's birthday..."

 _How generous of her to still work and give other kids food in her daughter's birthday._ I thought.

"...and death anniversary." Chaeyoung had a sad smile in her face.

"Oh..." it's all I could say.

"We finished the food and thanked her. I promised her that I will repay her kindness and she told me that whenever we feel hungry or is craving for some ganjang gejang, we can just go here. And when I told her I was to become an idol, she just told me that when I get famous, she hopes I wouldn't stop eating here." She lifted the pot of tea and poured some at my cup.

"After Sixteen," she continued, "when we were announced to be part of Twice, one of the first things I did is paint that: Sweet peas, hydrangeas, Bellflowers, Chrysanthemums, Irises, sunflowers, daisies, pink, peach, and yellow roses. Symbols of gratitude. As well as a promise to never forget about cherished friends." She took a sip from her tea.

 _Chaeyoung-a, you beautiful old soul._ All I could do is smile.

"Here's your food!" Ajumma hurried to the table with our orders.

"Wow." I gulped. It all look so tasty.

" _Kamsahamnida, ajumma._ (Thank you, Auntie) These all look so appetizing!" Chaeyoung hugged ajumma and she tapped Chaeyoung's back.

"Enjoy your food, arraseo? Don't eat too fast."

We bowed at her and she went back to the kitchen.

"Mokja?" Chaeyoung grinned and we immediately started eating.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

**_I'm so full._** We already paid our bill and decided to stay a little longer to chat with ajumma. She's now very fond of Minari. I smile as both of them talk.

I tried calling Nayeon unnie to ask her to pick us up but she's not answering. So is Jeongyeon unnie. _Where did this two go?_

I also messaged them on Kakaotalk but they're both offline. It's already late. _Maybe they're already sleeping._

I looked at the outside through the glass door. It's already starting to rain. I don't think it's safe for us to go back to the dorm.

I opened my phone and messaged my brother.

**< Yo.>**

**{What?}**

<Are you home?>

{Of course. It's already 10PM}

<I'm going home>

{What? Now?}

<Yes.>

{Why? Where are you?}

He sometimes act like he's my older brother. I scoffed.  
<At ajumma's restaurant>

{Ah. Arraseo. Just ask for the umbrella I left there last week. It's starting to rain}

<Okay.>

{Message me when you're near, I'll open the door for you}

<Arraseo.>

"Ajumma, did Jeonghoon leave an umbrella here last week?" I asked.

"Ah! Yes. Wait, I'll get it." She went back to the kitchen.

"Have you contacted Nayeon unnie?" Mina asked

"Anieyo."

"Jeongyeon unnie?"

"Anieyo." I shook my head. "They're both currently unreachable."

She raised an eyebrow "Then how are we going home? Cab?"

"We'll walk."

She looked at me with that 'Are you out of you mind?' look "How are we going back to the dorm walking? It's raining and it's more than five kilometers away."

"We're not going back to the dorm."

Mina looks confused, "where exactly are we going?"

 **"My home."** I grinned.


	11. Dancing in the rain

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

We're under one red umbrella. Arms rubbing against each other as we walk under the pouring rain. The umbrella isn't big enough for two people, our sides are starting to get soaked.

"Come closer," I said, "you're getting wet." I wrapped one arm around her while holding the umbrella with the other. But as soon as our bodies touch and our faces were just few inches apart, I can't help but blush.

"Chaeyoung-a..." she said breathily.

"Y-yes, Minari?" I barely get to say the words.

"Can you..." 

_Of course I can do anything for you..._

"...hold the umbrella a little higher? I can't see where we're going."

"..."

**[Mina's POV]**

My heart is beating too fast. Chaeyoung lifted the umbrella a few inches higher and we continued walking. Her hand feels warm over my cold arm.

"Let's walk a little faster, the rain is starting to get heavier." Chaeyoung said.

 _I don't mind getting wet._ I thought. But then we can't get sick. Rehearsals for the concert is already starting.

"Okay, _kaja._ " I replied.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we started picking up our pace.

We were standing outside Chaeyoung's house. It has a green gate and white brick wall.

Chaeyoung took out her phone and placed it at her ear.

She talked to someone at the phone. "Yah. Jeonghoon. I'm here. Open the gate." Then she hung up.

After a minute, the gate opened and we were greeted by a tall young guy. Chaeyoung's younger brother. He's much taller since I last saw him, I think it's been a year.

"A-a Mina noona." He looks surprised to see me, he immediately fixed his hair and hurriedly bowed towards me.

I bowed back. " _Annyeong,_ Jeonghoon."

When he lifted his head he immediately gave Chaeyoung a sharp glare, "you didn't tell me Mina noona is coming here. I could've heated water for tea."

Chaeyoung pushed him aside and pulled me to enter their home, "you can still do that. Where's eomma and appa?"

Jeonghoon closed the gate behind us. "They're already sleeping."

Chaeyoung closed the umbrella and shook off the rain drops. She carefully placed it inside the umbrella stand then grabbed my hand, ushering me inside their house.

"Welcome to Son residences." She grinned and she pushed the door in.

It's like a modern hanok. Natural pine wood flooring with white walls. Wooden furnitures at the dining area with granite counter tops, and couches with wool cushions and glass coffee table at the family area. _It feels so homey._

Jeonghoon immediately walked towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"Have you eaten? Do you want ramen?" he yelled from the kitchen.

" _Ani-a, gwaenchanh-ayo._ (No, it's okay) We're still full" Chaeyoung replied and went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water.

She gave one to me and drank from the other.

" _Gomawo._ " I was about to take a sip.

 **"Let's go to my room."** Chaeyoung said non-chalantly. I glanced at Jeonghoon, he's putting water inside the kettle. I guess he didn't hear what her sister said.

I almost coughed up the water. **"Eh?"**

"We have to change clothes." She said

"Eh?" I said again

"Our clothes got wet from the rain." She reached out and grabbed my arm, I looked down and checked my clothes. The hem line of my dress got soaked, as well as the right sleeve.

"Ah. Yes. Let's..." _What were you thinking, Mina?_ I shook my head and followed her as we walked up the stairs.

She opened the door and right as soon as we stepped in, I could see that it's definitely Chaeyoung's room. It has a big window beside the bed and at one part of the wall is filled with posters from various artists. KPop and some western artists, most I'm not familiar of, the other with paintings and sketches that I'm most certain Chaeyoung drew herself.

I looked around. There's a long drawer with a turntable on top and old vinyl records. "Where did you get all these?"

"Some, gift from friends. Some, I got from vintage stores. Mostly online. I have them all delivered here." She said as she opened her closet to look for clothes.

"I didn't know you're into old songs. I thought you're more of hip-hop, r&b type, and indie type."

"I am." She said as she grabbed some towels, "I love different genres of music. I have my favorites but I'm open to all genres. Old music are the foundation of the music we have today. Plus I love the lyrics from old songs. It's so soulful. It inspires me."

It makes a lot of sense. Chaeyoung is a gifted songwriter. Aside from the songs she wrote for our albums, there are more she's written for herself. I wish she'll get to release it in public at some point.

"But you could just download or listen to songs in your phone." I commented as I scanned through the vinyl records.

She paused from what she's doing and walked towards me.

"Listening from vinyl has a different feel to it." She walked towards me and opened the turntable. She walked closer, it made me step back a bit.

She smiled at me and reached for the record I was holding.

"This one's a classic."

Opened the box and carefully placed the vinyl on the record player. Slowly placing the needle and it started spinning. I heard and few crackle then music started playing.

"What do you think?"

"It sounds different. Richer." We're both just standing there, 10 inches apart, listening to the song.

I looked at her and smiled. "I heard my father play this when I was a kid."

I could still remember the memory vividly. It was also raining like tonight. "He took my mother's hand and they started dancing in the kitchen. My brother and I paused the game we were playing and watched them as they dance."

 _I wish someone would dance with me like that._ I thought to myself. _**Maybe someday...**_

All of a sudden, she took a step back, bent her knee and reached out her hand. "May I have this dance, milady?" she looks ridiculous. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're crazy."

"I know. And I wouldn't move until I get your answer." She bent lower and extended her hand.

Still laughing, I curtsied and took her hand. My right hand and her hand are clasped together and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Her hand traced my hip, waist and stopped at my back before she pulled me in and our bodies are close to each other. I couldn't help but gasp a little.

We started dancing. Basic waltz steps, with Chaeyoung taking the lead.

"They also taught us social dances in dance school." She smiled smugly as she spun me around. 

I spun three times and at the third she stopped me by grabbing my waist and our faces are just inches away from each other. Both of us looking at each other's eyes. I could hear both of our breathing, the loud beating of my heart, and the faint sound of the music in the background.

**_The time is right, your perfume fills my head_ ** **__  
The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like, "I love you"** ****

I closed my eyes as our faces get closer...

**_..."I love you"..._ ** ****

And closer...

**_..."I love you"..._ ** ****

And clos—

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

We immediately pulled away from each other. I awkwardly looked around the room while Chaeyoung removed the vinyl from the player.

"Noona. The tea is ready." We heared Jeonghoon's voice from behind the door.

"A-yes! We'll go down. I'm just looking for change of clothes." Chaeyoung answered.

" _Arraseo._ Just don't forget. It's in the table. Go down before it gets cold. I'll go to my room now. Goodnight!"

"Yes. Gomawo, Jeonghoon-a."

Chaeyoung grabbed a towel from the bed and placed it over my shoulders.

"You must be feeling cold." She rubbed my arms and put on the other towel over her shoulders.

"Let's go down and have tea first then **we'll shower later."**

 **" _EH... NANI?_ "** my inner anime character came out.

She laughed. "Yes. Before we sleep. I'll shower downstairs and you shower there at the end of the hall." She pointed towards the direction of the upstairs bathroom.

I winced. "Y-yes. Of course." _Why is your mind so dirty, Sharon?_

"I'll grab you a fresh toothbrush and soap downstairs. I also have loose shirt and pajama and an un-opened box of underwear you could use."

The last comment made me blush a little.

"Sure."

Chaeyoung reached for the door.

"Chaeyoung-a."

She turned around and I planted a kiss on her cheek.

_Why on earth did I do that?_

I immediately walked past her before she could see my red flushed face.

I heard her comment as she followed me,

**"Is it my birthday?"**


	12. The Sleep-over

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I just got off the bathroom and was wiping my face with the towel, walking up the stairs, I smiled at myself. It's probably one of the best days of my life. I looked at my bedroom door. Mina's probably already inside.

I opened the door and saw Mina flailing around blankets and putting it on the floor. She smiled at me. "I got these from your closet."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm fixing my bed." She pointed at the makeshift bed from thick blankets on the floor.

"No, you're not. You're going to sleep on the bed." I opened the third closet and took out more pillows. "I'll sleep on the floor. You're my guest. You should feel comfortable."

"No." she took the pillows from my hands, "this is your room. You should sleep at your own bed."

"That's not how it works." I grabbed back the pillows from her hand.

She lifted her right hand and closed her fist.

" **Kai Bai Bo** (Rock paper scissors)" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"If you win, I'll sleep in your bed. If I win, you sleep in the bed and I on the floor. _Arraseo?_ "

Before, we'd play Kai Bai Bo so that the winner would sleep in the more comfortable bed. Now, it's the complete opposite. This is probably the most selfless rock paper scissors ever.

I held out my hand. "Fair enough."

She flexes her arms and crunched her knuckles. _This silly penguin._ I chuckled.

**"Kai Bai Bo."**

I put out scissors.

Mina's fist is still closed. **Rock.** She won. _Why am I not surprised?_

She showed her smuggest gummy smile.

"Race to three?" I protested.

" _Ani-ya._ We didn't talk about that." She placed more pillows at the bed. "You sleep comfortably. Goodnight, Chaeyoung-a."

She sat on the floor, making a nest out of the pillows.

I was about to lie down in bed. I looked back at her.

"Or we could both sleep in the bed?" I smiled coyly, she looked up.

I sat on the bed. "I mean, it's big enough for the two of us."

"It's not." She answered. I winced. _Yes, it's not. I should've bought a bigger bed._ _Dammit._

But since I rarely go home I didn't bother to replace my old bed. This was my bed since I was fourteen. Not much changed in terms of my height so it seemed fair to keep this bed. I shook my head.

"Look. If I lie down like this," I demonstrated, lying on my side with my back against the wall, "there's still enough space for you. See?"

"That's not comfortable for you." She said. "We've been room-mates once in Japan. I've seen you sleep. You're like a starfish." She lay down and spread both her arms and legs, giggling. I scoffed.

 _You probably forgot we slept on the couch together last night._ But I decided not to bring it up.

"Fine." I sat up, "then let's not use the bed." And slid down to the floor.

**"Let's both sleep here."**

**[Mina's POV]**

**"Let's both sleep here."**

Chaeyoung's warm hand clutched mine.

 _ **Eh?**_ She's waiting for my answer but I couldn't even open my mouth. _Ottoke? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

I just nodded. She flashed her biggest smile and let go of my hand.

She started fixing our bed.

"All done." She fluffed the pillows and patted soft stacks of comforters and blankets. "Let's sleep."

We both lie down. "Oh, I used all the blankets for the mattress. I only have one left." She pulled one thick blue blanket.

"Here, you can have this. I'll just go to Jeonghoon's room and get one more blanket."

I grabbed her arm before she could even stand-up. " _Gwenchanha._ We can share this blanket."

We both slipped under the blanket and awkwardly stared at the ceiling.

"There's no camera at the ceiling." Chaeyoung said, followed by a tense laughter.

"Eh?" I don't get it.

"I mean, it's like our Lie-V all over again. But we just don't have cameras around us."

Right. The Lie-V. I smiled at the memory. That was three years ago. Three years.

"I remember how awkward it was at the beginning." I noted.

"Right. It's weird that we were the first ones to do it out of all the members." We were the quietest members of Twice.

"Jeongyeon wanted to do it with Momo first, but Nayeon didn't want them to." I remembered how persistent Nayeon was in trading bedrooms with Momo before. She almost got it after bribing Momo with jokbal for a week.

"Then Nayeon unnie said we should do it, since we'll probably make the audience actually fall asleep because of how boring we are." Chaeyoung pouted.

"It's okay. We did better than we thought." I comforted her.

"Arraseo." She turned to me. "Do you still do that?"

"Do what?" I stared back at her.

"Spray perfume at your bed every night?" Ah that one.

"Yeah. I do." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I walked to the bedside table and opened my purse. I took out a small spray bottle and sat beside Chaeyoung.

"I always bring this everywhere I go." I opened the cap and sprayed perfume at the air. "For emergency purposes."

 **"Daebak."** Chaeyoung exclaimed as I place the perfume on top of the drawer.

**[Chaeyoung POV]**

**"Daebak."** That's all I could say. _Jinjja Daebak._

Mina is really so feminine. The scent of her perfume filled the room. The calming aroma of jasmine is so calming, just like Mina's presence.

We're now lying down, face to face.

She's smiling at me and it made my heart flutter. I remembered that night, our first solo Lie-V.

_"Did you fall in love with me?" She giggled as she lay down beside me._

_I was taken off guard and said "Yes."_

_My heart raced._

**_Ottoke?_ **

_In the corner of my eye I saw the managers looking at me. Right above us, and all around us,_

_cameras focus in our faces. We're not alone and the broadcast is still rolling. I felt a lump in_ _my throat._

_"I can't do that." I laughed it off like nothing happened._

I regretted that. The moment I said it I was filled with regret. If only it we weren't in that position. I wouldn't take back what I said.

We're staring at each other. Not saying a single word. My heart still race wildly every time I look at her. It's a storm of anxiety that calms when I see her beautiful eyes stare back at me.

I reached out for her hand and held it.

 _'Did you fall in love with me?'_ if I hear those words again, I promised myself to hold her hand tightly and say Yes without hesitation or fear.

I closed my eyes. _For now, I'm just happy you're right there next to me._

I closed my eyes and hoped that in my dreams I'll have the courage to say the words I've been wanting to say for the longest time.

_Saranghae, Mina chan. Saranghamnida._

**[Mina's POV]**

As I lay down beside Chaeyoung, smelling the scent of the perfume I sprayed, my playful mind had the urge to ask her ' _Did you fall in love with me?'_

I stopped myself.

I remembered on our Lie-V. I asked the question playfully and when she answered back 'Yes' it felt like my heart stopped for a second then resumed at 120 beats per minute.

Then when she said 'I can't do that,' my heart dropped. I got confused with myself. Why did my heart flutter over nothing? I smiled at how stupid I've been before.

I looked at Chaeyoung and she's staring back at me. For minutes we lay down next to each other, not saying a word.

The silence made me feel comfortable. Chaeyoung's presence always calms me down.

Then she reached for my hand and held it. I froze. Trying to find words to say but failing to do so.

 _'Did you fall in love with me?'_ again I had the urge to ask her but stopped myself.

She closed her eyes while still holding my hand. I didn't let go. I don't want to.

I squeezed her hand as I closed my eyes. _I'm just happy you're right here next to me._

 ** _Jaljayo,_** **_uri kkumsogeseo dashi mannayo._** (Goodnight, let's meet in our dreams again.)


	13. Good morning, Sunshine

**Day 5**

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

The sun is touching my face, it's already morning. I opened my eyes and I couldn't help myself from smiling.

_There you are. **Good morning, sunshine.**_

Mina is still sleeping. I'll be the happiest if I get to wake up and see this sight first thing every day for the rest of my life.

Sun rays are also hitting her face. I lifted my hand a little close to her face and covered her eyes from the morning light. 

I don't want her to wake up yet.

I just want to stay like this for a couple of **minutes... or hours... or days...**

I closed my eyes. _Don't be selfish, Chaeyoung-a._

_**Five more days** and you'll be back to where you started. **It will all be over soon.**_

I opened my eyes and I saw her eyes were already open. Staring back at me. She blinked.

_**Or maybe it won't be...** _

The sides of her lips curved up slowly, forming the most precious smile I've seen.

" _Jal jasseo?_ (Did you sleep well?)" Her voice sounded so soft.

I nodded.

I'm still holding up my arm, covering her eyes from the sun. She lifted her hand and held my hand. Pulling it down. She cupped it tightly.

Right now, even if it's just for a few more days. We're a couple. And whatever happens after, I'll give my all to show her how I feel. Even if she thinks it's not real.

"You know what couples usually do when they wake up beside each other in morning?" I smiled at her.

Her eyebrows raised but she's still smiling.

"What?" she said.

 **" _Achim ppoppo._ (Morning kisses)" **my smile turned to a grin when she covered her mouth immediately.

"Wae? Why did you cover your mouth?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I haven't washed my face yet." She said while her hand is still covering her mouth.

I removed her hand away from her face.

"So did I. It doesn't matter." I'm already laughing at her expression.

Her face became serious.

Okay, maybe it's not a good idea. I felt awkward.

 _Pabo, Chaeyoung-a. You're pushing it too much._ " _Arraseo,_ let's not do it. I'm just sugges—"

 **Her lips** quickly touched **mine.**

It was a quick **peck.**

She pulled away before I could even react.

_Hey. I wasn't prepared for that._

"Good morning, Chaeyoung-a." **she bit her lip coyly.** I gulped instinctively. My ears felt hot.

_**Dammit.** Thank goodness I'm not a guy._

**[Mina's POV]**

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

Chaeyoung is staring back at me with a surprised expression in her face.

"Wae? You're the one who suggested it." She looks funny. I took a mental picture of her expression.

"T-that's not fair! I wasn't prepared for that."

I couldn't resist laughing anymore. I giggled and tried to prop myself up using my left arm.

I felt a tugging from the sleeve of my shirt and my head fell right at Chaeyoung's arm.

I saw the intense stare from her face and right when I was about to blink my lips felt warm.

Her lips were touching mine. Pressing softly and delicately.

My heart started to race when her lips started moving, planting pillow soft kisses from all the corners of my lips. 

Her lips left mine and she placed a soft kiss on my nose.

One hand touched the back of my head and her lips moved to my forehead and stayed like that for a few seconds. 

I felt a warmness envelope my entire body.

She pulled away and gazed straight to my eyes.

"Good morning, Minari." Her lips glistened, I wonder if she's wearing lipstick.

I smiled.

_**I don't think I could ever get enough of your kisses.** _

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_**I don't think I could ever get enough kissing you.** _

Her hand pulled my shirt by the collar and again, our lips are touching each other.

But this time it's different. I felt a sudden heat course through my body.

I had my right hand at the back of her head and my left hand travelled from her shoulder down to her waist.

Her left hand is still gripping tightly against my shirt and her other hand holding my arm. I slowly felt it move up my neck and up my cheek, she gently tucked my hair behind my ear before her hand stayed behind my neck.

Our lips moved naturally. Like in a language we never spoke of but always knew how to speak. From little pecks and nibbles that gradually escalate its intensity.

We were both lost in a moment. Blind and deaf from the world around us.

Until we heard a tiny squeak.

The kind of squeak a floor board makes when you lift your foot up after stepping on it.

It suddenly felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over me.

Mina and I immediately pulled away from each other.

I stood up so quickly my vision became blurry for a few seconds.

_Ottoke?_

_Ani-eyo. It must be my imagination._

I shook my head and when my vision was back, Iturned my head and looked at the door. 

No one's there. 

But the door was partially opened.

**_OTTOKE?!_ **


	14. Meet the Sons

**[Mina's POV]**

We've already washed our faces and brushed our teeth.

Both of us decided to use the upstairs bathroom because we're both scared to run against anyone downstairs.

_Ottoke?_

I'm looking at Chaeyoung as we're both folding the blankets we used.

I lifted the stack of pillows and placed them neatly on top of the bed.

"Mianhe, Chaeyoung-a."

She immediately let go of the blankets she was folding and grabbed my hands.

"Wae? You shouldn't apologize for anything."

"But you might be in trouble with your parents..." I don't want that to happen. Her parents are some of the nicest people I know and I don't want to ruin their relationship over what happened. "Let me talk to your mom. I'll just say it's all my idea—"

"Stop that." She tightened her grip on my hand. "You're over-analysing stuff again."

"But the door is open..."

"I might have forgotten to close it properly last night. Maybe the wind blew it open."

 _You're lying._ We both know that's not true. Chaeyoung's trying her best to comfort me. I should be the one doing that.

"Let's just finish up with all these and let's grab some breakfast before heading back to the dorm. Arraseo?"

I nodded. "Arraseo."

She kissed my forehead.

"I don't think I could get in more trouble for that." She grinned. Her dimples showing.

_You naughty cub._

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I felt like I could hear my heartbeat from the back of my ears.

I shook my head and looked at Mina.

We're both sporting a worried look in our faces like it's our couple shirt.

But behind all those worries she managed to give me a smile and my heart calmed down for a bit.

_All is well. All is well. All is well._

I squeezed her hand as we walked down the stairs.

I was immediately greeted by the familiar smell of kimchi pancakes and omelette.

Appa and Jeonghun are both sitting at the dining room and eomma is preparing more food in the kitchen.

**Eomma turned her head and saw us.**

I gulped.

She stared at us for solid three seconds before her lips curved up and opened.

" _Jal jasseo?_ (Did you sleep well?)" She walked across the room and placed the two plates she's holding above the table.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." She nodded. Inviting us to sit.

I guided Mina to her seat and sat beside her.

Mina bowed to my parents.

"Good morning, _ahbeonim, eomeoni."_

"Welcome to our house, Mina-ya." Mom smiled at Mina as she passed her a plate of kimchi pancake.

"Kamsahamnida, eomeoni." Mina smiled back as she reached for the plate.

"Chaeyoung rarely brings people here these days." Eomma's cutting the pancakes.

I drank from my glass of water.

"I think you're the first friend she brought home this year."

I almost spat out my water.

I glared at her. _Eomma, what are you saying?_

My mom just looked at me cluelessly, and still continued talking.

"Somi used to visit a lot when they were trainees. Now I barely see her, too."

"Somi is busy, too eomma. But remember last Chuseok Dahyun and Momo unnie visited? They bought you cake."

"Oh. Right right. I forgot. Mianhe. Your eomma's getting old."

I pouted. "You're not that old."

My brother and father were both just busy with their food and Mina is awkwardly smiling at both my mom and I.

**[Mina's POV]**

I offered to wash the dishes but Chaeyoung's mom refused. Much to Chaeyoung's annoyance, her mom made her wash the dishes while her brother took out the trash.

I was left sitting in the couch with her dad.

Chaeyoung's appa is a quiet man. And I'm not the talkative type as well.

We sat awkwardly at the opposite ends of the couch while both fiddling with our phones.

He then put down his phone.

I felt my heart skip a beat. _Is he the one who... Annieyo._

"Mina-ya..." he paused.

 _ **Oh no. Ottoke?**_

I glanced at Chaeyoung. Both she and her mom were busy brushing plates and pans.

I looked back at Chaeyoung's father. "Yes, ahbeonim?"

He grinned like a kid. I suddenly realized where Chaeyoung got her child-like charm.

"Do you mind playing a round of GO?"

"Eh?" I instinctively muttered. "I-I mean... sure, ahbeonim."

He stood up and picked up the box of Go from the top of the drawer next to the sofa.

"I haven't played this in a long time, but I must warn you, I used to be one of the best Go players here In Dunchon-dong." He set up the black and white pieces as he talks. "But don't worry, I'll go easy on you." 

I smiled back.

"I'm sure I'll learn a lot from you, ahbeonim." 

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I'm busy scrubbing away the dirt under one of the pans while Mom soaked the plates with water.

"Eomma, you need to buy a new pan. This one's too old. The stain won't come off."

I looked at her as she ran water through one of the glasses.

"Jeonghoon forgot to mention that you went home last night."

"Ah y-yes. I went to ahjumma's restaurant last night. We were craving for some Ganjang gejang and Yukhoe." I said as casual as I could.

**"I was supposed to clean your room this morning."**

I felt my soul left my body.


	15. The Confrontation

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_Please let this be a dream. Jebal. Jebal. Jebal._ I closed my eyes and winced.

"But then I saw you were still sleeping, so I immediately left the room."

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You saw us still sleeping?"

"Yes. That's what I saw." She just stared back at me.

_Huh, I guess she didn't see anything..._

"You didn't see anything?" my mouth spat out the words before I could even think twice.

"Is there anything to see?" she casually replied.

_Now I'm regretting asking that._

She's waiting for my response.

I gulped. "Ani-eyo. T-That's right, when we woke up we went downstairs immediately." _I'm really terrible at lying._

"I mean after we washed our faces and all...." _I should stop talking._

My mom raised an eyebrow, "suuuure..."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again, "I just found it weird why you two slept on the floor when there's a bed in the room."

"Because we don't fit in the bed." I said mindlessly. My eyes widened immediately.

"Why do you both have to fit in the bed?" _Crap. Dammit, Chaeyoung. I told you to stop talking._

"You know, I offered Mina unnie the bed but she didn't want me to sleep on the floor. She told me to sleep on the bed but I felt bad that she's sleeping in the floor by herself so I... joined her." I flashed my mom an awkward smile. _She's not going to buy that._

"Chaeyoung-a."

"Yes, eomma?"

"You're forgetting that we have a guest bedroom."

_The guest bedroom. Eomma, why are you torturing me?_

"I forgot..." I scratched my head, "I've been forgetful recently."

She patted my head, "aigoo. My daughter must have been working so hard."

I pouted and she hugged me. I felt like a kid.

As her arms were wrapped around me, she whispered to my ear "just remember that no matter what happens, eomma, appa, and Jeonghoon-a will always love you. You'll always be our little girl, Chaeyoungie."

_She did see us._

_Eomma..._

I buried my face on her shoulders and fought the tears from falling.

\-----------

We're all sitting silently on the couch.

My dad looked at Mina, and so did my mom.

There is a heavy tension inside the room.

_Ottoke?_

I can feel my palms getting sweaty despite the cold weather. I took a sip from my water.

Jeonghoon's busy with his phone at the corner, probably texting her girlfriend.

Dad looked at me and I suddenly couldn't swallow the water I've been drinking. He let out a loud sigh.

"Arraseo. I lost." He put down his final stone and held out his hand to shake Mina's hand. "That was a good game."

I finally swallowed the water I collected inside my cheeks. I've never seen Appa lost in a game of Go, but then again, I never saw Mina lose a single game she played without team-mates.

Mina bowed and extended her arm. "You were a good teacher, ahbeonim."

We all laughed.

Mina started collecting the set pieces.

 _"Gwenchanah, gwenchanah."_ My dad stopped her, "I lost the game, so I have to clean this up."

He started fixing the table and looked at the wall clock.

"You girls should get going. Don't you have rehearsals or something?" he looked at me.

"Ah yes. We'll just head back to the dorm to take a shower and change clothes then we'll go to rehearsals."

I immediately checked our group chat.

There's a message from Jihyo unnie. She's looking for us.

I looked at Mina and we nodded at each other without saying a word. Then all of us stood up almost at the same time.

"Thank you for receiving me well in your home, ahbeonim. Eomoni, thank you for the delightful breakfast."

She bowed at my mom but eomma walked up to her and hugged her.

"Of course. Anything for you, dear."

Mina's face looked confused but I saw her lips curved up and her arms wrapped around eomma's waist.

My heart felt warm.

"Kamsahamnida, eomoni." Mina said as they pulled away from each other.

I hugged and kissed my parents before leaving.

Jeonghoon's still busy with his phone. _Aish. Jinjja, this kid._

I walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Annyeong, Jeonghoon. Take care of eomma and appa."

He finally came to his senses and stood up.

"Annyeong, Mina noona." He bowed at Mina's direction and completely ignored me.

I was about to hit him at the back of his head when he hugged me.

"Annyeong, noona. Sarangheyooo~" he's using his sing-song voice then leaned in to whisper to me. "I sent you a link in kakao. Buy it for me _juseyo._ "

I proceeded to pinch his back. "Not a chance."

**[Mina's POV]**

The day passed by so fast with the dance rehearsals and we all headed back to the dorm early since we have to rest well for our CF shoot tomorrow.

"Minari, can I have some of your night cream?" Nayeon unnie was sitting at her bed. "Mine ran out and I forgot to buy yesterday."

"Ah. Yes. I just bought this last week." I tossed it to her bed.

"Gomawo." She catched it and went to the bathroom to apply to her face.

I took out my perfume and did my nightly ritual of spraying it to my bed. I immediately felt refreshed and calm.

 _I should spray some in Chaeyoung's bed._ The thought came so naturally that it made me smile.

When Nayeon went back to bed after applying some night cream, Jihyo turned off the lights and we all tucked it for the night. "Yeorobun, jajalyo."

I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest.

Fifteen minutes passed but my brain still wouldn't let me sleep. It kept replaying memories with Chaeyoung from last night until this morning. My heart is still beating so fast. _Ottoke?_

I opened my eyes and Chaeyoung is right in front of me, hugging a body pillow. _Now I'm hallucinating._

"Minari," she whispered. My eyes got wider.

"Chaeyoung-a..." I muttered.

"Shhh." She pressed her finger against my lips. I blinked then nodded.

She extended her arm. Showing me her pillow.

"Can you spray some of your perfume in my pillow?" she smiled coyly.

"I couldn't sleep and I can't smell the scent of your perfume here anymore." She looks so cute pouting like that. I smiled back at her.

"Sure." I sat up.

Her face lit up brightly. I reached for my perfume and opened the cap.

I was about to spray it to her pillow when I thought, "Or you could just sleep here instead."

"EH?" Chaeyoung responded. I guess I said it out loud.

I flashed an awkward smile.


	16. "We should stop doing this"

[Chaeyoung's POV]

"Or you could just sleep here instead." My heart just skipped a beat.

"EH?" I failed to give a cool response. _Am I hearing that right? Mina inviting me to sleep with her?_

_YES. Of course. JINJJA GOMAWOYO, GOD JIHYO_ _._

She's smiling at me and I feel like I just short circuited.

I still couldn't say anything. It's like my tongue went numb. I just immediately hopped in to her bed and lay down beside her before she could even change her mind.

I tried to take as little space as possible to make sure she could still sleep comfortably.

She lay down beside me sideways, her body facing me.

I lay there with my body facing upwards, both arms tucked neatly at my sides, stiff as a brick.

I took a deep breath and my nose was filled with the scent of her perfume. My tensed shoulders finally relaxed.

 _What are you doing, Son Chaeyoung? Stop being so weird._I told myself.

I sighed and turned sideways to face her. Our faces were much closer to each other than I expected.

I gulped.

"Give me your hand." I reached out my hand. Urging her to hold mine. She obliged without second thought.

I turned it palm-side up and started poking and rubbing it with my thumb.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Accupressure." I whispered back, "it's good for your body and it's also to help you sleep better."

She just looked at me as I squeezed her palm and fingers.

"It's been a busy day and we didn't really get a chance to go out on a date or something." I mumbled.

" _Gwenchanah,_ " she's just looking at our hands while I continue to press hers. "Even real couples don't always go out on dates."

Her words stung me. _Even real couples._

_That's right. We're not a real couple._

My hands stopped moving. I looked at her and she stared back at me. It's like she's waiting me to say something.

There's nothing I could say, I don't want to overthink it or anything. My chest feels heavy, I'm once again reminded that my borrowed time with her is running out. Soon, I won't be the person she's staring at like this.

 _But that's a problem for another day. Right now, we're together. I should be contented with what I got. I just have to make it count._ I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" _Jajalyo,_ Minguin."

_Sarangheyo._

[Mina's POV]

I woke up in the middle of my sleep and saw the back of Chaeyoung's head. In my half dazed state I tried pulling my arm to scratch an itch on my nose, only to realize that I can't.

I lifted my head and saw that my arm is wrapped around Chaeyoung's waist and our fingers are intertwined with each other.

She's sound asleep and—wait, I've been hugging Chaeyoung in my sleep?

I blushed. _Ottoke?_

Chaeyoung stirred in her sleep. She pulled my arm, making me hug her tighter.

"Minari..." she muttered in her sleep.

"Ne, Chaeyoung-a?" I placed my head on her shoulder.

"Sarangheyo..."

_EH?_

That startled me. Causing me to pull my arm away.

_Did I hear it right?_

She grunted and turned. Her eyes still fully closed.

"What did you say?" I might not heard it right. There's no way that's what she said.

She didn't respond.

"Chaeyoung-a?" I whispered, nervously waiting for her response.

"Let's..." her mouth opened slowly, "ride that dragon."

I almost cursed under my breath. _Jinjja, Chaeyoung-a. Daebak._

She's just dreaming _. Arraseo. Get some sleep, Mina._

"Hug me." She muttered.

She's just dreaming. " _Unnie,_ hug me again."

I blushed. _I thought you won't be calling me unnie anymore?_

"Hug. _Jebal. (Please)_ " She continued muttering. I almost laughed. _Kyeopta._

I just realized that Chaeyoung is a bossy baby when she's sleep-talking.

But I decided to oblige and wrapped my arms around her.

" _Jajalyo,_ my precious cub." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Day 6

[Chaeyoung's POV]

Half awake, I reached my hand out to Mina's side of the bed, but all I'm able to touch is the blanket and mattress underneath.

I opened my eyes. She's not there. It took me a few seconds before I could process it. _Didn't I sleep in Mina's bed? Did I sleepwalk back to my own bed?_

 _What time is it?_ I reached out to my phone that I put at the bed's headboard.

04:15

It's still so early. I made a quick scan of the room. _Okay, I'm still in Mina's bed._

 _But where is she?_ I rubbed my eyes. Maybe she went to the toilet.

My heavy eyes closed again.

I opened my eyes and checked the bed. _Mina still isn't here._

I finally sat up and checked the time again. 04:48

It's been more than 30 minutes. She should be back to bed by now.

I decided to stand up and look for her. I didn't bother to turn on the lights, scared I might wake up the other members. Nayeon and Jihyo can be really scary when their sleep gets interrupted. But not as scary as Jeongyeon unnie.

I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me.

I immediately checked the closest bathroom but it's unlocked and the lights are off. I walked past the hallway and heard a faint noise coming from the living room. Mina's sitting at the couch by herself.

"Minari." I called out to her.

She titled her head and smiled when she saw me. She extended her arm and motioned it. Urging me to sit beside her.

I walked fast and sat right next to her. As soon as I sat down she put down her phone and rested her head over my shoulder.

I patted her head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep." she's playing with the sleeve of my shirt.

"How long have you been awake?" I tried to stifle my yawn but I couldn't.

"About an hour, maybe." she looked at me, "you should go back to bed. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up so I just went here."

"You should've woken me up." I insisted.

"Mianhe." She said softly.

"Gwenchanah. Let's try to sleep?"

"Arraseo. Let's go back to bed." She was about to stand up.

"Or we could just sleep here instead?" I grinned.

She laughed at my odd request.

"We're making a habit of not sleeping in our own beds, aren't we?" she sat back down.

We fixed the pillows in the couch and found our positions.

With my left arm extended, Mina used my shoulder as her pillow. I don't care if my arm gets numb later or if I lose feeling in it completely forever, I won't let her lift her head up even though there's almost a dozen of perfectly good pillows she could use.

"We should stop doing this, though."

My heart sank. "What?"

" _Annieyo._ Not the whole thing." She immediately clarified. Probably seeing the terror in my face. "Just this part."

I didn't respond.

"I think I'm getting too used to this." she said softly.

 _Well, that's ... actually my goal._ I wanted to tell her.

" _Arraseo._ I understand." I decided not to push it.


	17. Meet me outside

**[Mina's POV]**

We're all about to leave in 15 minutes. 

Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and I are sitting at the living room, waiting for our managers to arrive. Jeongyeon and Momo are at the kitchen, making sandwiches for later. We all agreed not to eat before our shoot because it would make us look puffy and bloated. But I could see Momo sneaking mouthfuls of chicken strips when Jeongyeon's not looking.

She saw me staring and winked at me. I just smiled and looked away.

 _I'm hungry._ I looked at Chaeyoung who's busy with her phone.

I slumped at the couch and closed my eyes. I think I'm going to take a nap.

I felt a hand over my head and I opened my eyes. It's Chaeyoung.

Her left hand is massaging my head while she's scrolling through her phone with the other. She tilted her head and flashed me a smile.

"I'll wake you up when the managers come." Her re-assuring voice made me smile.

I placed one hand on her lap and closed my eyes.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

It's a normal shooting day for us.

While Jihyo and Tzuyu are both shooting their scene, we're at the waiting room.

Mina and I are getting our make-up done and at the end of the room, Nayeon, Sana, and Momo are taking turns harassing Jeongyeon and Dahyun.

Momo's lying down at Jeongyeon's lap, with her legs on top of Dahyun's legs. Nayeon's trying to pull her away of Jeongyeon while Sana's trying to squeeze her body anywhere and everywhere among the three. It's just a typical Twice mess. I wish I could take a video but thankfully manager unnie is already doing it for me.

I looked at Mina and she has her eyes closed while the stylist is doing her hair. I don't think she got that much sleep last night. It's my fault for bothering her. I suddenly felt bad.

_Jinjja neomu ippeuda._

I couldn't help myself from admiring her beauty.

Her eyes, her nose, **her lips.**

I especially like her lips. The shape, the texture, softness, and sweetness...

I coughed. Okay, my thoughts are getting out of hand.

She opened my eyes and caught me staring at her. I immediately looked the other way, feeling embarrassed.

**[Mina's POV]**

Chaeyoung and I will be shooting our scenes together. I think it's been awhile since we last did a CF shoot with just the two of us in one scene.

We hopped inside a blue Volkswagen beetle that matches our outfits. Chaeyoung's at the driver's seat and I'm riding shotgun.

"Oooh! I can't wait to get my license." She's steering the wheel like a mad person. I laughed. She's grinning at me like a kid.

"Where do you plan to go first once you get your license?" I asked.

"Hmm. I'm not yet sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm just curious." She shrugged.

"Hmm. It would be nice to have a coast line road trip. Feel the breeze of the ocean, and when it's sunset, watch it at the beach." I smiled. I imagined myself driving alone along the coast line. With my windows down and my hair flowing from the cold wind.

"Then we could go there once I get my license." Her words abruptly cut off my mental image.

"We? You'll bring me on a road trip?"

"Why not?" she just looked at me.

"Just us?"

"Sure. Why? You don't like to?" she showed me a nervous smile.

"No. I mean yes. I do. I'd like that." I shook my head and smiled back. With that, my mental image changed. It's still me in a car with its windows down. Hair flowing, cold breeze brushing through my skin. I got one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Chaeyoung's hand. I'm looking at her and she's smiling back at me, with her other hand outside the window dancing along the rhythm from the radio.

"Okay, girls. Eyes in front!" the director's voice caught me by surprise. A little startled, but I was able to regain my focus.

"Look at the camera... ACTION!"

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

We already wrapped up our shoot. Momo unnie, Nayeon unnie and I are inside the first van. Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Mina at the second one and Tzuyu, Dahyun and Sana at the other.

Momo and Nayeon decided to do a vlive. We're all talking in front of Momo's camera when I got a notification from my phone that Sana, Dahyun and Tzuyu are also starting their own vlive. We started laughing. It would be a chaos if Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Mina decides to start a third one.

Every few seconds I check my phone. Nothing.

I wish they decide to do a livestream. It's been awhile since Mina and I have been in one.

Suddenly I realized that I just miss her. _Why didn't I join the second van? I should've been there with Minari._ I pouted.

It's because of Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie. They've been at each other's toes lately and it's been stressing Momo and Jihyo out so they decided to separate the two. Which meant separating me and Mina as well. I sighed.

 **"Why is Chaeyoung sad?"** Momo read one of the comments.

I looked at the camera. _Oh. I thought I was out of the field of range._

 _"Anieyo._ I'm not sad. I'm just hungry..." I tried acting cute.

Momo nodded. "Me, too. We haven't eaten today."

"You just finished your sandwich after the shoot." Nayeon revealed.

Momo's face went blank. "But... but it's a small sandwich. Jeongyeon ate, too"

Nayeon scoffed. "You both made sandwiches and didn't even bothered making one for me, too. _Arraseo..._ "

They started bickering in front of the camera.

"I'll call Jihyo and Sana unnie. Let's go eat somewhere." I went out of frame and called them. I'll make sure to change vans after we eat dinner.

\-------

The nine of us are all sitting in a long table while the managers and other staff sat on the other one. It's Jihyo, Dahyun, Momo, Nayeon at the left side of the table and at the other side was Mina, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Sana and I.

Mina and I are at the opposite ends of the table and it bummed me out. If she's at the other side of the table, atleast I could get a good view of her somehow. With our positions now, it's quite impossible. Even when sitting down, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Sana unnie are all towering over me. They're blocking my view of her.

"Chaeyoung-a! Stop eating like that." Jihyo is scolding me, "Jinjja, even from here I can hear you chewing. So unappetizing."

I glared at her and chewed even louder.

She shot me a death stare and I made a weird face at her. I'm really bummed to even be scared of our leader. Maybe tomorrow, but not now.

My phone vibrated.

**_ <Gwenchanayo?> (Are you okay?)_ **

It's from Mina. I tried to bend my back and stretch my neck as far as I could to see her from behind. She did the same and smiled at me. I instantly felt better.

I held out my hand and made an OK sign with my fingers and exaggeratedly frowned my face. It made her laugh. After a few seconds, she was out of sight, Tzuyu blocked her again. _C'mon._

I received a message again.

** <Meet me at the van in 3 minutes.>**

After that I saw Mina stood up.

"I just need to get something." She said to the group and went to the other table. She walked towards manager Pinky.

"Oppa, can I borrow the car key? I left something inside the van." I can hear her voice.

"Oh. Do you want to me to get it for you?" manager oppa was about to stand up.

"Anieyo. Gwenchanahyo. I still have to find it. I didn't know where I put it exactly."

"You're sure? You don't want me to come with you?" manager tried to stand up one more time.

"No no no. It's okay. I'll return in a few minutes." With that he handed her the keys without further questions. She sneaked a glance at my direction before leaving. _Okay..._

I started counting down. _180... 179... 178... 177... 176......_

**_...3 ...2 ...1_ **

I stood up so fast I hit my hip at the table. It made so much noise and I almost tipped over Sana unnie's glass.

"Are you okay?" Sana unnie immediately touched my hip protectively. I'm trying to ignore the sharp pain on my hip.

"G-Gwenchanah. I'm fine. I-I just need to... go to the wash room. Take a leak. Pee. Reduce fluids. You know..." _very smooth Chaeyoung. Like a pro._

If I'm in a murder trial, I'm 100% sure I'll be convicted immediately.

"Okay, weirdo. Just go to Mina." I heard Jeongyeon's voice.

"What? No. I'm going to the toilet." I was flailing my arms, doing X motions with it.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Stop making her wait. Just go." Jihyo unnie's shooing me away. As soon as I started moving away from my chair she winked at me she flashed me a huge grin.

My unnies can be jerks sometimes. But they're my jerks.

Then Sana unnie swung her arms towards me and slapped my butt hard. **"Go get her, tiger. Grrr."**

_Okay, that's **very** unnecessary._

I shook my head and smiled as I walked out of the restaurant.


	18. Click

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I'm trying to walk as fast as I could. Like I just drank three cans of Redbull.

 _Don't make her wait. Don't make her wait._ I can already see the parking lot.

**_Dammit. Why are my legs so short??_ **

The cold breeze is piercing through my skin. I just realized that I forgot to wear my jacket. I stopped and looked back at the restaurant.

 _Nevermind._ I resumed walking and picked up my pace, ignoring the chills running up my spine.

I got to the van and knocked. No one answered.

Isn't this our van? I took a step back. Black, Gray, White. They were riding the white one. I knocked again.

"Minari?"

"Chaeyoung-a!" I heard Mina's voice. I turned around and I saw her waving from a bench at the opposite side of the parking lot.

I practically ran towards her.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I catch my breath.

"You came faster than I thought." She looks pleased. I smiled back at her while still panting.

"Here." She handed me a carton of strawberry yogurt drink.

"Where did you get this?" I took it from her and sat beside her.

She pointed at the vending machine three benches away from us.

"Oh." Of course. There's vending machines everywhere.

I pierced the carton with a straw and took a sip from my drink.

"Ahhh~tasty..." _And cold. Really really cold._

As much as I love strawberry flavoured anything, a cold drink is the last thing I would be drinking in this weather. But I'd rather freeze to death than decline anything Mina gives me.

I smiled at the cold carton of strawberry delight. When I was about to say something to Mina, a cold breeze passed through us, sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Mina asked.

"A-a-an-iyeo." I gritted my teeth. Trying to stop my lips from trembling.

She smiled apologetically.

"Mianhe, Chaeyoung-a." she wrapped a red knitted scarf around my neck and placed a jacket over my shoulder.

"I took the jacket from the car. I figured you won't be able to wear your jacket. It's Sana's so let's just return it later." Mina said as she fixed the scarf on my neck.

I'm staring down at the red scarf wrapped around my neck. I looked back at Mina, a little confused.

"That one's from me. It's supposed to be my Christmas gift for you. But I guess I couldn't wait for Christmas." She bit her lip.

"W-Why... When did you finish knitting this?" I haven't seen her knit recently.

"I finished the scarf two weeks ago while I was in Japan." _That explains it._

"But decided to put a finishing touch last night." she continued.

 _Last night._ I ran my fingers over it. The scarf is so nicely knitted. At the opposite ends of the scarf, I saw two cross-stitched characters.

The first one is a yellow tiger. It made me smile instantly. And the other one is a blue... penguin. I looked at her. I forgot about the cold. My whole body felt warm.

"I read somewhere that **Love is doing small things with great love**." She smiled, looking down at her shoes.

She's wearing the shoes I painted on.

_Mina-ya..._

"I've always wondered how it would feel like, giving a gift to my **boyfriend.** " she lifted her head and tucked her hair behind her ear.

I stared back at her. _Boyfriend, right. Of course._

**[Mina's POV]**

I've always been fond of knitting. It takes my mind off things. When I was in Japan two weeks ago, I went to a hobby store with my mom to get some wool. I was planning to crochet some bonnets for the members. Then I saw a pile of ruby red balls of wool yarn.

I only had one thought it mind. _This would make a great scarf._

 _For Chaeyoung._ At that moment, for some reason, I forgot about the bonnets. I got excited with the thought of making her an oversized scarf that could feel like a blanket.

Lying down in the bed last night, I woke up from a strange dream I could no longer remember. But I know it wasn't a good one. I was terrified for a second until I saw her face, her peacefully sleeping face, right in front of me.

She really looks like a cute cub sleeping like that. I lay awake, staring at her for minutes. Wondering if she'll wake up if I just continue looking at her. Her mouth twitched a couple of times and she scrunched her nose once. But her eyes didn't open. _Sleep tight, my baby cub._

I gently got out of bed, realizing what I should do. I grabbed my box of crochet stuff and went out of the room. I sat at the couch and opened the TV for background noise. I turned down the volume so I wouldn't wake up anybody.

 _That's about right._ I put down the remote control and picked up my phone, browsing online for doodles of penguins and tigers I could copy.

I don't know how long it took for me to finish it, but I was happy with the result. _The cub and the penguin. I hope she likes it._

I heard the door knob open from behind and I immediately hid the box under the couch. I pretended I'm checking my phone.

"Minari..." her soft voice calling out my name sent butterflies in my stomach. I looked up to her and saw her rubbing her eyes.

 _Why are you so cute?_ I couldn't help but extend my arms. I wanted to hug her.

I was right. The scarf looks perfect on her. I smiled widely. I couldn't hide my satisfaction.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I'm just staring at her, waiting for her next words.

"It's been 6 days since you asked me if I could be your trial girlfriend." She paused. I nodded at her.

"Things happened so fast and I've been confused most of the time. But you led me well, showing me sides of me I didn't expect I had." She slowly and carefully picked her words. "In the next few days, I want to be more pro-active with our experiment."

 ** _Experiment._** _Right. It's all this is. A trial run. But it isn't, is it? **Anieyo.** _It started getting chilly again.I felt my mouth getting dry.

I just stared at her and nodded. I tried faking a smile but I'm not sure if it showed.

"Thank you, Chaeyoung-a." She reached out to me and hugged me. I burrowed my face on her shoulder.

I know I should probably say something but my mind went blank. I'm confused.

Under the scarf, I tried talking. "Thank you for the scarf. It's beautiful."

"Did you like it?" she asked, still hugging me tightly.

"I love it." _As much as I love you._ I lifted my arms and wrapped it around my back. _Gwenchanha. It's okay even if it's just me who feels this way._

I pulled away and stared at her. I tucked some loose hair behind her ear. _Gwenchanha._ I repeated to myself.

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and planted a cheek on her forehead.

**_Gwenchanha._ **

***click***

_Is that a camera shutter?_

*click*

*click*

***click***


	19. Who are you?

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

***click***

It definitely sounds like camera shutters.

*click*

My hands are still in Mina's cheeks and we're both frozen from our spot. The loving warmth I felt few seconds ago was suddenly washed down by the chilling terror. _Ottoke?_

Mina's looking at me with a familiar expression. Her terror is mirroring mine.

We both have one thought in mind: **_Ottoke?_**

Before I even hesitate even further, I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled her closer to me, burying her face on my shoulder. I immediately took off the scarf and covered her face with it.

"Chae—" I placed my hand at the back of her head, not letting her expose her face.

"Gwenchanha, gwenchanha, gwenchanha." I said to her, and to myself. I scanned the surrounding.

There. I saw figures wearing thick jackets hurrying back to the direction of the restaurant.

"YAH!" I yelled at them.

I looked back at Mina. " _Yeogiseo gidalyeo. Arraseo?_ " (Wait here, okay?)

She looks a little bit rattled but was able to nod. I put on the jacket's hoodie and ran towards the two.

 _"YA! Dangjang meomchwo!"_ (Hey! Stop right there!) They slowed down but still kept on walking. My heart is pounding right out of my chest. They're both taller than me, but then a lot of people are. I gathered all my courage and grabbed both their shoulders.

 _"Umjig-ijima!"_ (Don't move!) They both turned instantly.

**[Mina's POV]**

Chaeyoung is walking back to me with the two people she chased after. I couldn't read her expression. _Who are these people? Are they Onces? Are they saesangs? Are they from Dispatch?_ My thoughts are swirling around my head.

When they got nearer, I was able to see them better.

_Nayeon and Jeongyeon._

Nayeon immediately hugged me. "Mianhe, Minari!!!"

Jeongyeon scratched her head. "We're sorry, we just went out to talk and we didn't know you're here..."

Chaeyoung squinted her eyes on Jeongyeon, "You all knew I'm meeting her outside."

Jeongyeon immediately bowed repeatedly, _"Jeosonghamnida!"_ (I'm sorry!)

This two are ridiculous. I can't be mad at them.

"You really scared us." Chaeyoung has her eyebrows crossed. I guess she's angry. More than I expected.

Then I remembered that incident. The one where someone leaked a photo of her wearing a bikini top and shorts.

Nayeon's hug loosened. "Mianhe. We really just went out to talk but then we saw you two. We tried to eavesdrop a little. You both look so cute."

She ran her fingers to the scarf I gave to Chaeyoung, which was now wrapped around my neck. "Then when you gave her this scarf. Waa. Jinjja daebak. You're like straight from drama. I'm still getting goosebumps."

"It's probably just because of the weather," Chaeyoung muttered.

" _Hajimaaaa._ Stop being so grumpy." Nayeon tried doing aegyeo to appease Chaeyoung. She's not impressed.

I'm a little relieved but my chest still feels heavy.

_Gwenchanha, Mina. It's nothing._

***click***

My eyes widened and I immediately looked around. I don't see anything.

Jeongyeon is staring at me.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked her.

"You mean them?" she pointed at Nayeon and Chaeyoung still bickering.

I shook my head. "Like a shutter sound."

She didn't respond but instead walked closer to me. She put an arm around my shoulder.

" _Gwenchanha,_ Minari?" Jeongyeon looks concerned.

"Nan gwenchanha (I'm fine)" I nodded and showed a weak smile. I'm imagining things again. I tried taking deep breaths. I still feel anxious but I'm trying my best to manage it.

"Arraseo. Let's all head back inside. It's really cold out here."

We all agreed and Chaeyoung walked towards me. "Mianhe, Minari."

I removed the scarf from my neck and wrapped it around Chaeyoung.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." She offered her hand to me and I took it.

We walked hand in hand, in front of us is Nayeon clinging her arms around Jeongyeon's arm.

**_*Click*_ **

I shook my head.

_Stop imagining things._

Then I felt Chaeyoung squeezed my hand. She smiled at me and somehow my wild and loud heartbeat slowed down a little.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

"Tzuyu-ah, can you make the airconditioner colder?" we're all back in our dorm and Tzuyu's bed is nearest to the wall mounted AC remote control.

"I don't want to." Tzuyu looked at me with a deadpan expression. "Just ask Elsa to turn this room into ice."

Dahyun bursts out a loud sarcastic laughter. "Very. Funny." Dahyun stood up and headed to the door. She paused and stared at me.

"Just remove the scarf, Chaeyoung-a." but she walked towards the remote control and made the room temperature lower.

"Gomawo, Dahyunie." I smiled at her and stuck my tongue out at Tzuyu. She did the same.

***Ding***

Jeongyeon made a messenger group with Nayeon, Mina, and I.

She sent a photo she took of us.

It's from when I kissed Mina's forehead.

I can't keep myself from blushing. I might make this my wallpaper.

_I'll ask the rest of the pictures from her tomorrow. Tonight, I'll be sleeping with the scarf on._

***Ding***

It's from Mina.

**< Goodnight, Chaeyoung-a.>**

I almost hit my head after sitting up too fast.


	20. Ottoke? (What to do?)

**Day 7**

**[Mina's POV]**

We're all preparing to leave in 15 minutes. Sana and I are both blending fruits and vegetables for our detox smoothie. We've eaten so much last night so we're doing our final rehearsals before heading to the airport tomorrow. It's our first out of the country tour for this year. I'm feeling a little nervous.

The maknae line came out of their room at the same time. Tzuyu walked out the door first, followed by Dahyun, and Chaeyoung. I giggled when I saw her. She's already wearing the scarf I gave her.

She flashed the biggest smile when she saw me.

"Why are you wearing it already? It's not cold here. Our thermostat is on." She looks cute with her striped long sleeves and red scarf.

"She haven't removed it yet." Tzuyu commented as she opened the refrigerator door. "She slept with it on. She made us sleep in a freezing room so she could sleep with that scarf around her neck. I almost strangled her with it last night."

She glared at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung made weird faces.

Their teasing made me laugh.

"Not true! I removed it" Chaeyoung paused, "when I'm about to take a bath."

Tzuyu looked at me. "That's not even the weirdest part. She wore it **immediately after** taking a bath."

Tzuyu's eyes widened as she told me that. "Imagine THAT."

I tried shaking the mental image out of my head. I don't know how to feel about it.

"ANIEYO! Don't listen to her!" Chaeyoung pulled Tzuyu away.

"It's a really nice scarf." Sana remarked. "Good job, Minari."

" _Gomawo, Satang._ "

"Can you make one for me, too?" she leaned towards me and hugged me.

"HAJIMA!" Chaeyoung rushed back from the other side of the room.

She looked intensely at Sana. "Minari made this scarf especially for me. Chaeyoung only. It's part of me now so no one can have the same exact thing. If someone asks who's Chaeyoung in Twice, they'll no longer say the one with the mole below her lip, or the small one. They'll just say the one with the red scarf. That's why it should only be for me **. Arraseo? Arraseo.** Okay. Bye."

After that she walked out as fast as she could.

"Minari."

"Ne, Satang?"

"Your girlfriend is weird." She shook her head as she closed her tumbler of blended apple, lemon, celery, ginger and cucumber.

I nodded. **"Yeah. She's my weirdo."**

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I'm the first one inside the van. We're sitting in the same set-up as yesterday since Nayeon and Jeongyeon argued again before leaving the dorm.

_Why are my parents so chaotic?_

I put on my ear buds and opened my music playlist. I'll just catch more sleep through the whole ride. Maybe I'll gain one more cm by the end of the year if I sleep more.

Almost half asleep, I felt someone tug one of the earbud from my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Mina sitting beside me. That woke me up faster than coffee.

I removed the other earbud and sat up straight.

"I thought you'll be sitting at the other van because of Jeongyeon and Nayeon?" I'm confused but I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"I talked to them before leaving the dorm. It's their payment from stalking us last night. I traded seats with Nayeon unnie and she immediately agreed."

"How about Jeongyeon unnie?" She was really grumpy before we left so I figured she wouldn't budge.

"She has no choice." She smiled back at me and put on one of my ear buds. I put mine back on and we listened to my playlist as the van started to move.

\-------

As much as I want to commit to the scarf look, I had to remove it during rehearsals, I don't want it to be soaked with my sweat.

Mina, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and I just finished practicing our unit performance for the third time today. But Mina and Nayeon still carried on while Jeongyeon and I sat down, trying to catch our breath.

"How did you manage being in a car ride with Momo and Nayeon?"

"I didn't. They kept on bothering me the whole ride." she looked at me seriously.

"Yeah. I watched the vlive." I opened my water bottle.

"I realized I only have two options. Either I throw them out the van or I jump out of it. I decided to do the latter."

I almost spat the water I've been drinking. "You jumped out of the van??"

"Nah. I'm just being dramatic. I traded places with Tzuyu. I think it worked perfectly." She smiled menacingly.

"But wait, what really happened between you and Nayeon unnie? Why are you so weird around each other recently?" I'm used to them being chaotic. Nayeon irking Jeongyeon every chance she gets and vice versa. But recently, it's like they amped it up to 300%.

"That's a story for another day." Jeongyeon swatted my question away.

"How are things going with Mitang?"

"Well, things are going pretty well."

"How well?"

I blushed and whispered to her, "we kissed."

Jeongyeon's eyes widened. "Jinjja?!"

"SHHH!!!" I covered her mouth. I tried stealing glances at Mina, she didn't hear us, I think.

I removed my hand from Jeongyeon's mouth after she promised to stop over-reacting from then on.

"You mean you kissed **intentionally?** "

"Of course." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I just had to make sure. There are a lot of unintentional kisses from members." She explained. _Well that's a fair point._

"Aside from that, she told me that she wanted to be more pro-active in our experiment. But I don't know what to make out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Does it mean she's starting to **feel the same** towards me or does she really think of all of this as an experiment?"  
"I'm not sure, too cub. Only Mina could answer that."

"Should I just ask her?" I suggested.

"NO. Don't do that." She responded immediately. "Just wait until the last day. Trust me."

"Arraseo."I smiled.

"Oh. Unnie, before I forgot. Can you send me the other pictures you took of us last night?"

"During the dinner? Momo took most of the pictures and I think she already uploaded it in instagram and our group chat."

"No no no. Not that. The ones you took of us at the parking lot."

"Haven't I sent it to you last night?" she checked her phone.

"Yes. But that's only one picture. I want to see the rest of them. Even if they're blurred. Maybe you took a more zoomed in photo. It's also a bit far."

 **"Chaeyoung-a, that's the only picture I took of you guys."** She looked confused, as much as I am. "Nayeon and I were actually puzzled how you caught us when we only took one picture of you."

She showed me her phone gallery. The last photo was us and it's only one. I gulped. _Okay. Maybe the shutter clicks just echoed in my head. That's why I kept on hearing it._

I laughed, "Unnie, you should silent your phone if you're trying to take a stolen shot of someone."  
Her facial expression was unchanged. **"My phone was already silent."**

I looked at Mina, she saw me staring and she showed me a big gummy smile. I smiled back, nervously.


	21. Screwed

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

**_"Ottoke? Ottoke? Ottoke?"_** My mind is starting to hurt from overthinking.

"Stop that. Repeating ottoke over and over again wouldn't solve anything."

Jeongyeon unnie scolded me.

After figuring out that it wasn't just her who took pictures of us, I pulled Jeongyeon out of the rehearsal studio and dragged her to the room beside it.

"You pacing back and forth isn't helping either." I commented. She took one last step and stood up straight. She faced me with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"We should tell PD-nim." Unnie sighed.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"We should tell JYP-nim."

" _ANDWE!!!_ (No way)" I felt my heart drop to my feet.

"How about manager-nim."

" _Andwe. Andwe. Andwe. Hajima, unnie._ " I pleaded. _No, we can't. No one in the management should know._

"Leader-nim?" Jeongyeon is waiting for my answer.

I didn't respond but I'm considering if I should. Would Jihyo be able to help us without anyone in the management knowing?

"Look, Chaeyoung-a. We don't know who took those pictures. This is a serious matter. Either it's a saesang or a reporter, if we don't do something now, things might get out of hand. We can't ignore this."

I put both my hands over my head. "I know, I know."

"We're leaving for our tour tomorrow."

"Yes. I know, unnie. And that's why I don't think it's a good idea to bring this matter to the management now. If the members find out about this, it might distract them."

"I'm already distracted, so what if they get distracted, too?"

"Mina." I finally blurted out. "I can't let her find out about this. Not now."

_Because if she finds out, it's all over._

I know I'm being selfish, but if we stop now, it will be over and I'll never get the chance ever again.

Vivid images of Mina's face flashed inside my head. All of it, she's smiling back at me.

I already pictured in my head all the worst case scenarios that's going to come after all this. The articles that might spring out of it. But I'm not scared of any of those. There's only one thing I'm scared of. Losing her smile. Losing it sooner than I'm supposed to.

"I already know this is not going to work." With a heavy heart, I finally said it. I've been in denial for the longest time, but I think it's time to face the reality. "I know there's no possibility of Mina and I ending up together in the end. Even if this thing didn't happen. Even if..."

Even if our trial period runs out. Things will go back to the way they are. Maybe it won't be exactly the same but I know that eventually, she'll move on. Eventually she'll no longer smile in my direction. At least not the way she does now. No. Eventually, she'll be saving that smile for someone else.

I tried my best to hold back my tears. "I've been delusional, but this is my only chance, unnie. 7th day. We're only in our seventh day. Please let me finish what I started."

Jeongyeon looked straight at me with a hurt expression in her face.

"This might lead to serious repercussions, Chaeyoung-a." she whispered.

"I will take full responsibility, unnie. Please just give me three more days. _Jebal._ Whatever happens after that, I'll face it." My knees are shaking but I'm determined. I won't back down.

"You're not thinking straight. You're not thinking at all." She shook her head.

I felt a lump in my throat. "Even if the management decides to kick me out—"

Jeongyeon lifted her foot and swung it to my butt. I almost fell down but was able to catch my balance. "AH! What was that for?"

" _Jug-eullae?_ (Do you want to die?)" Her face looks angry. "Don't ever dare to think about that. Ofcourse, we won't let the management kick you out, _pabo_."

_Unnie..._

"But we'll definitely take turns kicking your butt after this." She smirked, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "We got your back, kid. Literally and figuratively. Just let me know how we can help, _arraseo?_ "

My trembling heart felt warm after hearing her words. I bowed in front of her. With my back bent fully, head almost reaching my knees.

"Kamsahamnida, unnie."

" _Aish. Jinjja Pabo._ " She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Let's go back inside."

**[Mina's POV]**

_**What's taking them so long?** _

Nayeon unnie and I are rehearsing the choreography when I saw Chaeyoung suddenly pull Jeongyeon out of the room. At first I thought she just wants to go to the wash room but it's been more than fifteen minutes and they stil haven't come back.

 _Should I look for them? Ani, it would be weird._ Chaeyoung might think I'm stalking them. _Maybe they just bought some food. Maybe._

I stood up.

Nayeon unnie immediately grabbed my arm.

"Wae? Where are you going?" she grasped firmly on my sleeve.

"I... I'm just going to buy some energy drink from the vending machine." _That's a lie._ But since I said it I'm just going to do that.

She looked around and called out to Sana. She still didn't let go of my arm.

"Yah! Sana. Give me that." Sana is in the middle of opening her bottle of Pocari.

"Wae?" she looks confused but still handed her drink to unnie.

"Here, take this." She passed it to me.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sana whined.

Nayeon smiled cheerfully, "Manager Tendo went out and bought Jihyo and I honey lemon drink. You can have mine. Arraseo?"

"But I want peach lemonade." Sana is still sulking.

" _Arraseo, arraseo_. I'll call him to buy you one." Then she turned her head towards me. "Do you still want this drink or do you want something else?"

"I'll have watermelon. And strawberry for Chaeyoung." I smiled.

"Aigoo. These Japanese girls." Nayeon finally let go of me.  
"Yeorobun, I'm taking orders now. Who wants some drinks? _Pali,_ I'll call manager-nim in a minute." She yelled to the room.

"Peach lemonade!" Momo raised her hand.

"I ordered the same thing!" Sana got excited and went to hug Momo.

"I'm okay with just water." Dahyun held up her almost empty bottle of water.

"I'll have an Americano." Tzuyu didn't even bother looking up from her phone. The door opened and Jeongyeon went in.

"We're ordering from the juice bar. Not the coffee shop." Nayeon yelled.

"I want an Americano, too!" Jeongyeon ran inside towards Nayeon. Chaeyoung followed after closing the door behind.

"Are we taking orders?" she walked towards me.

"I already ordered a strawberry drink for you." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and sat down. "Gomawo, Minari."

I sat down beside her. "Where did you go?"

"Just outside." She didn't bother offering an explanation. _Okay. Well. It's none of my business, I guess._

"Do you want to go out for sushi later?" I asked her. We haven't planned anything tonight so I figured maybe we could have dinner outside. Just the two of us.

Instead of responding, she looked at Jeongyeon. _What's going on?_

"Ah... you can't go out!" Jeongyeon interjected.

She hesitated and looks like she's waiting for Chaeyoung to say something. This is confusing me even more.

I saw Chaeyoung's face panicking.

"Bec... because we're cooking! Yes! We're cooking dinner."

"You are?" Nayeon and I said at the same time.

"We are?" Chaeyoung also, "I mean. We are. Yes. We're cooking our dinner."

"What are you planning to cook?" I asked.

Both their faces went blank. I looked at Chaeyoung, then Jeongyeon.

"Take a guess..." Jeongyeon smiled awkwardly.

_Why are these two extra weird today?_

" _Gamjatang?_ (Pork bone soup)" Nayeon guessed.

Momo raised her hand, too. " _Kimchi jiggae?_ "

Chaeyoung clapped her hands. " _Ne, majayo!_ (Yes, that's right!)"

"Which one is it?" Momo asked.

"B...Both." I saw them look at each other. _I didn't know they could cook Gamjatang. Well, Jeongyeon's dad is a chef._

 **_*_ ** **Ding***

I checked my phone to see who messaged me.

{Annyeong! I just got back last night. Are you free tonight? Let's have dinner.}

**It's Bambam.**

I looked at Chaeyoung. She saw me staring and she smiled at me, her deep dimples showing. 

I smiled back, nervously.


	22. Mission Impossible

**[Mina's POV]**

**19:14.** I closed my phone after checking the time.

We're all so exhausted from the rehearsals and after three full sets of concert runs, we're finally on our way home. Chaeyoung is sitting beside me in the van, both she and Jihyo are sleeping. I also feel exhausted but I couldn't sleep. I looked at my phone again. I still haven't replied to his message.

I sighed and started typing.

{I thought you won't be back until next week. Mianhe. I can't meet you tonight. I have a lot to do and we're leaving tomorrow for our tour. Maybe when we come back?}

I sent the message before I could overthink my reply.

In just a few seconds, my phone vibrated.

{Yeah. A schedule got cancelled so I went back earlier. Gwenchanha. I'll see you when you after your concert. Just message me. Hwaiting!}

I saw Chaeyoung move from my parallel vision. She stirring in her sleep.

I gently pulled her head and placed it over my shoulder.

"Minari..." she mumbled, her eyes still firmly shut.

She must be dreaming. I held her hand and rubbed her palm with my thumb.

"Ne, Chaeyoung-a. I'm right here..."

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

Okay. I have no idea how to cook any of these. I gulped. Jeongyeon and Momo bought the ingredients and we're all just standing in a circle in the kitchen.

"I thought I'm just going to eat. Why am I also cooking?" Momo pouted.

"You've been into cooking these past few weeks, right? Just help us. Jebal." Jeongyeon asked her.

"Eh." Momo grunted. "Right now, I'm just into eating."

I'm scanning recipes online.

"Here. Let's try this." I showed it to them.

\---

I've added the perilla leaves last in the pot of simmering soup. I continued stirring for about two minutes.

"Unnie, how's the kimchi jiggae?" I saw Jeongyeon and Momo tasting the jiggae and adding more gochujang to the mix.

"Here. Taste it." She scooped a spoonful and blew it. I left my pot of simmering Gamjatang and slurped on the kimchi stew. It's a little bit hot.

"How's your soup going?" Momo unnie walked past me and tasted the broth with her own spoon.

"Ya. Jeongyeon, taste this." Momo approached Jeongyeon holding up her spoonful of pork bone broth.

"Hmm. Okay then..." Jeongyeon looked at me.

" _Arraseo."_ I replied and looked at Momo.

" _Arraseo."_ She nodded.

\---

"Chaeyoung-a. The delivery guy texted. He's already downstairs. _Pali._ " Jeongyeon and I looked at each other.

" _Ka!_ (Go!)" Momo pointed to their bedroom. "You know what to do. I'll distract them."

After almost two hours of trying to cook, we all agreed that our cooking skills are still not up to par. Momo suggested that we just order from the nearest food delivery and sneak it in like how we do when we're still trainees, then just pretend that we cooked all of it.

Jeongyeon unnie and I sneaked in to their bedroom while she messaged the delivery guy. We opened the window and saw him downstairs.

" _Ajusshi!_ " we yelled in a whispered tone. He looked up and we waved at him. I tied the money at the end of the shoelaces we tied together and lowered the string.

" _Jeogiyo._ Can you please put tie the food at the string?" he removed his helmet and we could see him smiling, he looked amused.

"Oh. This. _Arraseo._ Are you on strict diet again?" Shaking his head, he abided to our wishes. After he secured the food we slowly pulled the string. Careful to not make it slip out of our hands.

"Kamsahamnida!" we bowed at him before closing the window.

\---

The three of us are all huddled in the kitchen, Momo occasionally glancing behind us. Making sure none of the girls don't see while we carefully transfer the food from its plastic containers to our ceramic bowls.

" _Pali. Pali. Pali."_ Momo's rushing us while elongating her neck. I think she's also trying to watch the drama they're all watching in the television.

" _Jamkkanman,_ (Wait)" Jeongyeon lifted a thermos of hot water and poured half a cup to the bowl of Gamjatang. She also opened the container of gochujang and added a small scoop to the Kimchi jigae. "It won't be believable if it tastes perfect."

I didn't think about that. "Good job, unnie." I patted her back.

" _Arraseo_." Momo ran to call the girls. "The food is ready. _Yeorobun, mokja!_ (Everybody, Let's eat!)"

**[Mina's POV]**

We're all ready to eat in the long table, I saved the seat beside me for Chaeyoung while she's preparing our drinks.

"Here you go." She gave me a glass of honey lemon.

"Gomawo, Chaeyoung-a." I smiled at her while she took her seat.

 _"Mokja, mokja, mokja."_ Before we could respond, Momo is already eating.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Sana raised her chopsticks and we all started eating.

I took a sip from the Gamjatang, "Mmm! _Mashitda!_ (Delicious!)"

It's the first time I ate Chaeyoung's cooking and it's surprisingly delicious.

I looked at her, expecting her to respond but she didn't even lifted her head. She's just staring at her food. _Something's wrong._

I placed my hand at her back and leaned in to her. " _Gwenchanha?_ "

She looked at me and flashed a wide smile. " _Dayeonhaji!_ (Of course!)"

 _You're lying._ I didn't press further. I could feel that something's bothering her but for some reason, I'm afraid to ask. _Maybe I'll ask her later._

"This tastes familiar." Nayeon commented, she took another spoonful of her kimchi jiggae. "It's like that restaurant we order from last week... but this is just a little bit saltier."

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon looked at each other.

Jeongyeon let out a loud laughter, "Ne. Ne. We're good cooks. Arraseo. Just keep on eating."

\---

I just finished packing up my suitcase.

***Ding***

I checked my phone to see who messaged me.

It's Bambam again. He sent me a dancing Penguin sticker.

A text popped up after.

{This reminded me of you. :) }

I smiled. I forgot how silly he can get sometimes.

Another message followed.

{You're probably busy. Mianhe. I just missed you.}

 _I just missed you._ I read that message again.

_I just missed you..._

I'm frozen, just staring at the screen.

When I decided that I'm going to reply, I received another message.

{Goodnight, Minari.}

**It's from Chaeyoung.**

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I'm lying in my bed, just staring at my phone. Looking at the last message I sent Mina.

The double check marks indicated she already read the message but she hasn't responded yet. I suddenly felt anxious.

 _Why did I send her a message? I could have just said goodnight in person._ I sighed. _But why hasn't she responded yet? Okay. Stop overthinking._

I decided to stand up and wash my face to clear my head. _It's alright, Chaeyoung. If she doesn't reply, it's not a big deal. Arraseo? Arraseo._

I grabbed my towel and headed to the door.

I sighed and opened it.

Mina's standing at the other side, holding a huge pillow. She smiled immediately when she saw me.

I blinked. I realized that my mouth was gaped open and closed it.

**"Can I sleep here tonight?"**


	23. Did I hear that right?

**[Mina's POV]**

We're lying down face to face. Staring at each other's eyes but not saying a word.

 _Gwenchanha?_ I wanted to ask, but the words doesn't want to come out.

I gulped.

She lifted her hand and brushed the stray hair covering my face, neatly tucking it behind my ear. She smiled weakly. I can read both happiness and pain written in her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you?" I finally asked.

She stared back at me, like she's considering whether to tell me or not.

"We haven't really cooked the food we served for dinner." Then she flashed an awkward smiled.

I blinked. _Oh. Is that it?_ I waited if there's anything else she'd like to say then smiled back. "I know."

She sat up quickly. "You know? What do you mean?"

I giggled as I hugged my pillow. "Chaeyoung-a. If you want to hide that you ordered food, don't throw the plastic containers in the kitchen garbage bin. We have an outdoor garbage bin for that." Nayeon unnie and I figured it out after we washed the dishes. I was about to throw out the old dishwashing liquid container when I saw the delivery bags inside the trash can.

"Aish. Momo unnie." She muttered. "I told her to throw the containers outside." She sighed.

I laughed. " _Gwenchanha._ It's a nice dinner."

" _Mianhe,_ Minari." She looks cute being apologetic and embarrassed.

" _Gwenchanha. Gwenchanha._ Next time, I'll cook for you."

" _Jinjja?_ " She smiled widely.

" _Dayeonhaji!"_ I grabbed her arm and pulled her to lie down.

"Gomawo."

"But when we come back after the concert, let's go out for some sushi. Or maybe we could go out tomorrow? We could go out for brunch before we head out to the airport?" Then I thought about it.

" _Ani._ We'll be a bit busy tomorrow. Fine. Let's just go out after the concert. _Arraseo?_ " I smiled at her.

I was expecting an immediate response but she just stared at me.

 _Wae? Wae gurae?_ (What's wrong?)

Then she finally smiled and nodded. "Arraseo."

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_Mianhe, Minari. I have to protect you for as long as I could._

I still couldn't sleep. I lay awake staring at her, watching her sleeping face somehow putting my worries at ease.

I felt bad that I couldn't tell her anything but I know that I needed to figure it out first. I've brought this mess to her and it's my responsibility to fix things. As limiting as it is, we have to avoid going out by ourselves for now, until we find out who it is that took those photos, what the intention is behind it and what they're planning to do. Three more days. We've got three days left and I still plan to make the most out of it.

" _Jaljayo,_ penguin. _Saranghae._ " I whispered in the softest way possible.

I touched her face and smiled.

 **" _Saranghae..._ "** her voice was small and her lips barely moved but I heard it clearly. Clearer than any word I've heard my entire life.

**_Saranghae._ **

**Day 8**

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

_Saranghae. She said Saranghae. I heard it. I'm sure of it._

"Gwenchanha?" Jeongyeon nudged me. We're drinking our cups of coffee in the kitchen. Leaning in the counter while Momo cooks her eggs.

With my droopy eyes I looked at her. "I haven't slept much last night."

"Why?" she took a sip from her cup.

"Mina slept in my bed." She almost spat out her coffee.

Momo looked at me with a mischievous grin in her face.

I immediately waved my hands frantically.

"Anieyo. It's not like what you think." I shook my head. "She just slept. _Jinjja._ "

She still hasn't wiped off her chilling smile. "Arraseo. Arraseo."

"Then why weren't you able to sleep?" Jeongyeon asked and took another sip from her cup.

I crossed my arms, "She said **_Saranghae._** "

Jeongyeon turned around to the kitchen sink to spit out her coffee.

Momo turned off the fire from the stove.

"Jinjja?! She said that to you?" she couldn't hide her disbelief. I still couldn't either.

"I'm not sure." I crunched my nose and looked at Jeongyeon unnie. "She said it in her sleep."

"Oh..." Both of them said in the same time.

"What?"

**[Mina's POV]**

I woke up without Chaeyoung beside me. I sat up and saw Tzuyu brushing her hair in bed.

"Good morning, unnie." She smiled at me.

"Good morning, Tzuyu-ah." I greeted back as I stood up and fixed Chaeyoung's bed.

"How's your sleep, unnie?"

"I slept great. How about you? _Mianhe,_ I crashed in your bedroom."

" _Gwenchanha._ That bed is too big for Chaeyoung anyway. And it's better that you're here"

"Why?" I asked as Dahyun walked in from outside.

"Chaeyoung stopped snoring." She shrugged.

"Chaeyoung snores?" _I don't think I ever heard her snore._

Dahyun laughed as she put down her towel. "Ha.Ha. Don't listen to her, unnie. Chaeyoung doesn't snore. She's just teasing you."

I then saw her mutter something to Tzuyu.

"What? I don't lie." Tzuyu scowled at her.

Dahyun immediately turned to me and changed the conversation.

"Do you want go out and eat breakfast at the café? Tzuyu and I are heading out in a few minutes."

I looked around the room. Chaeyoung really isn't just hiding somewhere inside the room or something. Maybe she's at the kitchen.

I wonder what time she woke up. "Sure. I'll ask Chaeyoung. We could all go together."

I opened the door and immediately saw Chaeyoung standing in the kitchen with Momo and Jeongyeon. They're all facing away from me so they didn't see me open the door. I walked towards them to say good morning and also get a glass of water. As I go nearer I was able to hear their conversation clearer.

Momo's eating her egg sandwich standing up.

"I still think you have to tell her." I heard her say.

"Mina's going to find out eventually, Chaeyoung-a." Jeongyeon says to Chaeyoung.

"Tell me what?" I said.

They all turned their heads. A piece of bread fell out from Momo's gaping mouth. Chaeyoung is staring at me, her face looked pale.

I asked again. **"What am I going to find out eventually?"**


	24. Game Plan

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

**"What am I going to find out eventually?"** Mina asked again.

It's like I've been poured with a bucket of ice water in winter. I'm frozen like a Popsicle stick. Jeongyeon and Momo are doing the same thing and I couldn't blame them. We've been talking about the unidentified person who took our photo last night. How we can't go out alone until we figure out who that person is.

_How much of our conversation did she hear? Do I have to come clean?_

I looked at Jeongyeon unnie. _Ottoke?_

She looked at me and nodded.

 _"Arraseo."_ Jeongyeon finally talked. " **We'll tell you the truth. But promise don't be mad at Chaeyoung.** Don't be mad at us. Arraseo?"

 _Oh crap. She's gonna say it._ I'm trying to catch her attention but she didn't even bothered glancing at my direction. _Unnie, please. Don't tell her yet. Jebal._

"What is it?" Mina patiently waited for Jeongyeon to continue her confession.

" _Mianhe_ , Minari." Jeongyeon paced slowly towards her. "The truth is..."

She paused in front of Mina. **"What?"**

Jeongyeon placed her hand on Mina's shoulder. "We didn't cook our dinner last night. It's just a delivery order from the restaurant three blocks away from here. _Mianhe._ "

_Eh?_

"Eh?" Mina and Momo said at the same time.

Jeongyeon quickly side-eyed Momo then looked at Mina.

"Yes. That's the truth. Actually, it's all Momo's fault. She poured the whole container of salt in the pot. It was... tragic." She sighed dramatically.

Mina looked at me. I can see Momo cursing Jeongyeon silently as Mina stared at me.

"Right, Chaeyoung-a?" Jeongyeon urged me to say something to back her up.

_Ani, unnie. **Crap.** Arraseo, I'll have to work with this._

"A... Actually, I was going to tell them." I gulped as I awkwardly smile at Mina, turning to Jeongyeon. "Unnie. I was actually about to tell you that... that I already told Mina unnie last night that w-we didn't cook the food. I... I just couldn't keep a secret from her." I can feel my scalp breaking out with cold nervous sweat. _Why can't you just tell her the truth, Chaeyoung-a?_

 _I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole._ I have no idea what facial expression I'm using anymore, Mina's blank stare is killing me and so does Momo and Jeongyeon's confused faces.

Momo blinked and clapped. " _Aigoo!_ Is that what you've been trying to tell us a while ago? Oh. I get it now." She finally catch on. _Thank goodness._

She then hid behind Mina and made an OK sign with her fingers. I fought the urge to shake my head.

"Ah. _Arraseo. Arraseo. Gwenchanha_ , Chaeyoung-a. Well. It's good that we cleared it all up. _Arraseo..._ " Jeongyeon animatedly tapped my shoulder. _Unnie, please don't make this weirder._ I'm sending her signals with my eyes but I don't think she was able to decode any of it.

Mina is still staring at me, not saying a word. I can't read her expression and it made me even more anxious.

She finally smiled. "Let's go out for breakfast."

 _Go out?_ I blinked.

She nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"

_Because there's probably someone with a telephoto camera waiting for us outside. Waiting for the right opportunity to get more photos._

"M-maybe—"

Jeongyeon flung her arms around both Mina and me. "Kaja! Let's all grab breakfast outside."

I looked at her and she winked at me. _Gomawo, unnie._

If we go out with Jeongyeon and Momo with us, maybe that person wouldn't be following us.

"But I already made egg sandwiches for us." Momo pouted at Jeongyeon.

"Oh. Right." Jeongyeon looked at Momo.

 _Ottoke? We can't go out alone right now._ There was a few seconds of awkward silence until the door from our room opened. Dahyun and Tzuyu are both wearing their sweaters.

Tzuyu walked towards us, "Mina unnie. Kaja?"

"Oh. Are we leaving now? I was just asking Chae if she wants to go..." she pointed at me.

 _Oh. We're going out with them._ I blinked "Yes. Yes. Of course. Let's go out." I nodded at Mina and straightened my back. "Momo unnie only cooked eggs for her and Jeongyeon unnie. Let's just buy our food at the café." _I'm talking too fast. Am I? I don't know. Why am I sweating? Isn't it cold?_ My mind is racing and the thoughts just kept on coming.

"Arraseo." Mina turned to Tzuyu, "Can you give me ten minutes? I'll just wash my face and change clothes."

"Okay, unnie. We'll wait for you." Tzuyu smiled at her as she ran to their bedroom.

I tried walking past Tzuyu, heading to our bedroom, but she blocked my way.

"Wae?"

She's just staring down at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to change clothes." I shrugged.

"No, you're not."

"What? Look what I'm wearing. I can't wear this outside." I'm wearing a loose shirt I had since I was a trainee and a black and white striped pajama.

She tossed me my oversized gray coat. "Just wear this over that."

"Why? You gave Mina ten minutes to change clothes. Why can't you let me change, too? _Neomuhae._ " I pouted.

She rolled my eyes at me. "Why are you being weird?"

 _What? **I'M** BEING WEIRD? _I scoffed.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday. You're hiding something." She continued. "You have ten minutes to tell me everything."

I was taken aback. I turned to Jeongyeon and Momo, who both have their faces stuffed with egg sandwiches.

Jeongyeon unnie coughed and chewed on her sandwich before speaking. "I'm sorry, kid. I can't help you with that. You're on your own."

I turned back to Tzuyu and sighed. "Fine. I can do it in five."

\---

Tzuyu, Dahyun and I are all sitting in the sofa. My head is facing Mina's room so that I could see her immediately once she comes out. I'm waiting for Tzuyu and Dahyun's opinion in the matter.

"So you have to avoid going out in public with Mina alone, right?" Dahyun is rubbing her chin like it's a magic lamp.

_"Ne."_

"So that also means there won't be no Michaeng fan service in concerts." Tzuyu stared at me.

I blinked. "I... I don't know."

She rubbed her hands together. "Arraseo. Mitzu shippers will be excited."

 **"Wae?!"** My voice got too loud.

"Wae? You said you can't be seen in public being sweet to each other. Concerts are public venues." Her expression didn't change.

"But... **Michaeng.** "

Dahyun swung her arm around my shoulder. " _Gwenchanha._ You could be sweet to me instead. Dubchaeng!" she made a weird swag expression with her face.

" **Mitzu and Dubchaeng.** It will be fun." Tzuyu clapped softly.

" _Anieyo!_ I didn't consent to that!" I protested.

**[Mina's POV]**

I tied my hair and put on a ball cap. I didn't want to waste time fixing my hair. I can just do that later before we leave for the airport.

I reached under my bed and blindly grabbed a pair of shoes.

I pulled out a black canvas slip-on. It's the one with Chaeyoung's doodles and hand writing all over.

 _ **Love is doing small things with great love.**_ I read it again.

I sighed. I couldn't understand why she's being distant and weird since yesterday. _Did I do something wrong? Did she not like the scarf I gave her? Did I say something offensive?_

I kept on racking my brain for answers but I couldn't come up with any. I put back the shoes she gave me and pulled out a different one. A pair of black flat ankle boots. I put them on, wore my light gray cardigan, wrapped a thick scarf around my neck and went straight to the door.

Chaeyoung is waiting for me at the other side.

She's wearing the red scarf I gave her.

 _"Kaja?_ (Let's go?) _"_ she smiled brightly at me. I have to admit, her dimples are my weak spot.

I looked around, "Where's Dahyun and Tzuyu?"

"They already left."

 _Oh. Did I take too long?_ I checked my watch. It's only been eight minutes.

"Okay. We'll just follow them to the café?" I closed the door behind me.

" _Ani._ " Chaeyoung walked in front of me. Heading to the main door.

She grabbed the handle and reached for my hand. **"We're going somewhere else."**


	25. SMC

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

I closed the door behind us. “Jamkkanman.”

I pulled out a black face mask from my pocket. She gave me a confused look. Smiling reassuringly, I reached for face and secured the mask behind her ear. Making sure it covers her nose and mouth properly. _There._

“What is this for?”

_Safety pre-caution. Maybe that person won’t recognize you with this._

“The wind is a bit dusty today. I’m just making sure you won’t catch cold or something before the concert.” I smiled at her.

“How about you? Where’s your mask?”

“A…” I fluffed up my scarf until it reached my nose. “There. I have the scarf you gave me.” I smiled from behind the scarf.

“Kaja?” she tried reaching for my hand.

I almost grabbed it but instead extended my arms pointing outside.

“After you.” I beamed. Urging her to walk in front of me.

“Arraseo.” She smiled and curtsied. Walking two steps ahead of me.

_Mianhe, Minari._

**[Mina’s POV]**

Chaeyoung is walking behind me, which is weird because I have no idea where we’re going. I stopped walking and turned.

She’s texting while walking, she didn’t notice that I stopped and her bowed head bumped my shoulder. “Ah. Mianhe. Mianhe.” She immediately took two steps back.

“Chaeyoung-a,” I felt a little bit annoyed. She’s messaging someone else when she’s supposed to be talking to me instead. “Gwenchanha?”

“ _Ne. Ne. Mianhe_.”

“What are you doing?” I asked. Trying not to sound annoyed.

“Ah... Maps.” She immediately hid the phone in her pocket.

“Maps?” I raised an eyebrow.

“ _Ne._ I forgot the exact location of the restaurant. I just had to make sure.”

 ** _Lie._** I sensed it right away. _Your nose flares whenever you lie._

But I didn’t call her out on it. I reached my hand out again.

“You’re walking beside me.” I used my sternest voice.

She hesitated. I sighed. “Aren’t couples supposed to walk side by side?”

“Well, not all. Some people like walking behind the other.” she tried reasoning out. I think this is the first time I got annoyed with Chaeyoung.

“Well, I don’t like anyone walking behind me. Especially not my **girlfriend.** ”

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

**_Girlfriend?_ ** _Did I hear that one right?_

_When we started the ‘experiment’ it was clear that I’m portraying the role of the ‘trial boyfriend’. But now. Girlfriend. Huh._ I’m just staring at her. Maybe it’s just a slip-up, but I felt my heart flutter when I heard the word.

Also even while wearing a face mask, angry Mina looks… sexy. I gulped. _Andwae. Don’t think like that, Chaeyoung-a._

“Fine.” She said. “If you don’t want to walk beside me, that’s okay. Just tell me where we’re going.” In slow-motion, I saw her hand land on the strap of her mask, slowly removing it. My hand instantly grabbed her wrist.

“Wae? I couldn’t talk properly with this on.”

“Andwae. Don’t remove it. Hajima.” My hand still gripped her wrist. Slowly pulling it away from her face. My fingers travelled to her palm, down to her fingers until it interlocked with hers.

“Arraseo. Let’s walk beside each other.” Our hands are down at our sides, still clasped together.

***click***

I pulled Mina to make sure her back is facing where the sound came from and I positioned myself in front of her. Angling my head in a point of view where I could scan the surrounding without being obvious.

I found him. Just three meters away from us, hiding behind a lamp post.

It’s a guy who looks just a little older than us. He’s wearing a thick glasses, a black coat, gray pants and white sneakers. He didn’t notice me glancing at him because he was checking the photo he took in his camera’s LCD display.

“Wae gurae? (What’s wrong?)” Mina asked me.

I shifted my focus to her. “N-nothing. I’m just excited to show you where we’re going.” I smiled as wide as I could.

**[Mina’s POV** **]**

“It’s a Hole-in-the-wall.” Chaeyoung sat in front of me. We’re in a small rustic looking restaurant with copper chairs and long wooden tables. It was dimly lit with industrial pipe lamps and pendant lights. One side of the wall is filled with succulents and wood framing. Smooth jazz playing in the background. We’re the only customers in here so far. I finally removed my face mask.

“Hole-in-the-wall?” I repeated.

“Ne. It’s what you call this type of restaurant.”

Outside, you wouldn’t expect this to look like this. We entered a small alley between a bookstore and a barber shop. There was just an A4 paper sized signage up front that says the name of the restaurant. It’s like it’s hidden but not. Like a secret waiting to be revealed.

The waiter walked to us and Chaeyoung ordered our food. I had her decide what to eat.

“How did you know this place?”

“The owner is my close friend’s _oppa._ He just opened it last year.”

I looked around. I don’t mind staying in this kind of place for a long time. It doesn’t have much tables and it gives off a calm and peaceful vibe.

“I just need to go to the washroom.” Chaeyoung stood up. “Just wait for me here, _arraseo?”_

I nodded and smiled. “I’ve got nowhere else to go anyway.”

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

I went straight to the kitchen to use the restaurant’s back exit and circled back to the front. The cooks already knew me so it was easier to slip out. I asked them to keep an eye on Mina.

As soon as I went out, I saw him. Standing behind a car, clutching his camera close to his chest. I bolted towards him.

“Ah. You’re here now.”

Dahyun nodded at me, with her arms crossed.

Tzuyu is standing behind her, with her hands in her pockets. Her eyes locked in the guy, like she’s ready to beat him up if he does anything stupid.

It was all Dahyun’s idea. At first, I thought it wouldn’t work but he took the bait. He’s here.

I just finished telling what happened when Tzuyu was teasing me about Mitzu being a better ship than Michaeng when Dahyun suddenly stood up. “You’re scared this person might show up and take more pictures of you with Mina, right?” Tzuyu and I both looked at her. I nodded.

Dahyun paced around the couch. “We can lure him. Let him take photos and catch him in act. He already has a leverage against you. He has a photo and if we tell the management, it might create chaos that won’t be able to handle. But if we act now, we’ll be able to find out who he is and we can avoid it from leaking out.”

I considered, “but how? What if he’s a professional? These people are good at hiding.”

Dahyun smirked at me. “You might be forgetting this about me, but I’m great at finding cameras.”

 _Right. This could work._ I nodded and looked at Tzuyu.

She has a looked at me with her poker face. “And I’m good at intimidating people.”

I’m using my strongest voice. “Why were you taking pictures of me? Who are you? Where are you from?”

He just looked at me, unfazed. “I can’t tell you that.”

Tzuyu walked towards him and snatched the camera out of his hands. “Who do you work for? Who sent you?”

He looked terrified. “I work in a news company…” he gulped. “D-Dispatch. I work for **Dispatch.** ”


	26. Negotiation

**[Mina’s POV]**

_What’s taking her so long?_ I kept looking at the direction where she went.

Our food has already arrived. _It’s been 20 minutes. Should I go there? Is she alright?_

 _Arraseo._ I stood up and walked towards the restroom. I was about to turn towards the hallway leading to it when she popped out of the corner, she startled me and I almost fell down. She was quick to grab my hand and pull me before I completely lose my balance.

“ _Gwenchanha?_ ” we both said at the same time.

We’re staring at each other, waiting for the other to answer. I gulped.

“ _Mianhe_.” She said softly. Her voice sounded different. Like she’s guilt-ridden.

 _Why?_ “ _Gwenchanha?”_ I asked again, “I mean, what took you so long?”

“Ah. Mianhe.” Her tone suddenly changed. “My stomach was upset. It must be from the snack I ate last night. Gwenchanha. It’s all good now.” She smiled.

I nodded. “Mokja, out food is getting cold.”

She didn’t let go of my hand as we walked towards our table.

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

“Mmmm! Mashitda!” Mina exclaimed as she chew her food. I ordered her eggs benedict and tea for her while I had an omelette and mixed berries juice.

I smiled as I stared at her. _Yeppeuda._

I grabbed my bag and took out a Polaroid camera.

She was about to take another bite when I snapped a picture of her.

The flash startled her but she looked at me and laughed. “What was that for?”

She is still laughing while covering her mouth, trying to chew her food.

“I just couldn’t resist. You look so pretty.” The film came out and I pulled and shook it. I waited for the picture to develop and smiled instantly after seeing it.

Mina extended her arm, asking to see it. I handed it to her. She smiled.

“You really are my favourite photographer. You always take great pictures of me.” She handed it back to me.

“Ani. I think it’s impossible to take a bad picture of you.” I replied, and I really meant it. She extended her arm again, motioning me to give it back to her.

I pulled the photo close to my chest. “Wae? I’m keeping this photo.”

“Ani. I meant give me the camera. I’ll take a picture of you.” She grinned. “If you’re keeping my photo, I should have one of yours, too.”

**[Mina’s POV]**

We took ten photos in total and used all of Chaeyoung’s print papers.

Photos of each other, candid and posed, selcas and even asked the waiter to take a pictures of us. I suggested that we use our phones but Chaeyoung insisted that the prints are better. We split our copies in half. I got two pictures of Chaeyoung, one selca of myself, a selca of us both, and another photo of us taken by the waiter. It all came out great.

“Waa. I now get why fans love collecting photo cards of idols.” She held up a photo of me. “Look at this fairy. _Jinjja yeppeuda._ ”

I laughed at how ridiculous she is.

She took out her selca from her copies and handed it to me. “Let’s trade. I don’t like this photo. I want a Mina selca.”

“Wae? You look so pretty there.” But I don’t mind taking it. She really looks stunning in the photo. I handed her my selca and took hers.

She waved my selca in the air. “See? This one? Per-fect-ion.” She’s like a giddy kid and it made me laugh hard.

She put back her camera inside her bag and took out a black marker. She gave it to me along with my selca she asked me to trade with. “Sign it _juseyo._ ”

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

“Aaaaa. I got a signed Mina selca.” I laughed as I waved it proudly in the air.

She’s laughing with me. “Please don’t sell it online.”

“ _Dang-yeonhi aniji!_ (Of course not!)” I pretended to be offended and grinned. “I’ll keep this photo forever. I’ll probably even frame this when we get home.”

I flipped it over and read what she wrote.

**To** **my** **favourite** **person** **in** **the** **world** , **Chaeyoung** - **a**. _**Jinjja** **gomawo**._

 **Love** , **Minari**

I looked at her and she showed me her gummy smile.

 _Love, Minari._ I read that part again.

She handed me back my pen and her copy of my selca. “You have to sign mine, too.”

Before I could even reply and ask a few questions about her message, _Like am I really your favourite person in the world? Jinjja? Why are you saying thank you? Or for me being your favourite person—ani. That doesn’t make sense. Love, Minari. Is it like just a generic way of signing your autographs or do you mean that you love me? Ani. She would’ve wrote ‘Chaeyoung-a, Saranghae’ if that’s what she really means—_ her phone rang.

I grabbed the pen and wrote at the back of her photo as she answered her call.

“Ne. Arraseo. We’ll be home soon. Ne. Ne. Kamsahamnida, unnie.” She hang up the phone and looked at me.

_Wae?_

I handed her back my photo, with the note facing down.

“Who is it?” I asked.

“It’s Manager unnie. She said we should go back to the dorm ASAP.”

**[Chaeyoung’s POV: an hour ago]**

“Aigoo!” Dahyun exclaimed. “I knew this guy is from Dispatch. I sensed it the moment I saw him.”

I winced, pacing as I scratched the back of my head. I stopped and looked at him.

“Why are you taking pictures of me?” I asked again.

Tzuyu crossed her arms, “don’t make her ask again.”

He sighed, “It’s because of a dating rumour.”

He lowered his camera and continued, “Somebody tipped us that you’ve been seen on a date in Gapyeong-gun, but there weren’t any pictures. The tipper said you’re with another girl but don’t look like you’re **just friends**.”

_They were aware about our date in Petite France. That was on our 3 rd day. They’ve been aware all this time?_

“At first, we thought that maybe it was just misinterpreted by the tipper. Maybe you're just hanging out with a friend. But after closely monitoring your SNS for the past few days, and even other idols, to see any tagged photos, there’s no trace of it whatsoever. We became suspicious.”

“How long have you been following me?”

“This is the third day. But I was unsuccessful on getting pictures yesterday—”

“Show me the pictures you took today.”

He looked at me and considered. “In one condition.”

“ _Wae_?”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed it to Tzuyu. “Can we take a selca together?”

_What the—_

“No.” Tzuyu didn’t even blink.

“How about an autograph?” he bargained.

“No.” she declined again. She lifted her hand up high and he flinched. Covering his head. “High five. I’ll allow a high five.”

We were all just staring at Tzuyu. Then I looked at the guy.

I waited for his reaction, he thought his words through “with handshake?”

“Don’t push your luck too much.” Tzuyu still has her hand high up.

The guy lifted his hand slowly, but as soon as his hand is within her reach she immediately tapped it and pulled her hand away. “ _Pali_ , show her the photos.”

“Aish. That’s unfair.” He looked as if he’s been cheated.

“A deal is a deal. Photos _juseyo_.” Tzuyu smiled at him and he begrudgingly opened the screen and showed me the photos.

It only shows my face. Good thing I made Mina wear the face mask. With the cap and ponytail, at the angles taken by this guy, she’s unrecognizable.

“How about the photos from the the other night?” it wasn’t in the camera.

“I can’t show you that.” He took the camera away from me.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t take those pictures. My sunbae took it. He just asked me to take more pictures for a more solid evidence.”

 _Ottoke? What if those photos show her face?_ I can’t let them post an incriminating article about Mina. I can’t let them drag her out like that.

“Ajusshi,” I looked at him with a determined look in my face, **“I have a proposal for you.”**


	27. Suite life

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

**Bangkok, Thailand - 2:21PM**

I checked my watch, 4:22PM. It’s still in Korean Standard Time. _I’ll change it later._

After five hours of flight, we arrived at BKK airport, and now we’re checking in our hotel. All members are waiting in the lobby while our managers are at the reception counter, acquiring our key cards.

We’re sat in two opposite couches. At the other side, Mina and Sana are talking, and Dahyun and Jihyo are both in their phones. In our side, Nayeon is busy bothering Jeongyeon, who’s trying to sleep. I’m sitting in the center and beside me, Momo and Tzuyu are taking selcas. Probably to post in twicetagram later. I decided that I’ll take my selcas when I’m in my room. The light from the hotel night lamps are perfect for taking pictures.

These past few months, every time we’re staying overseas, we’ve been booking individual bedrooms for all the members. It took me awhile to get used to the new sleeping arrangement, especially after spending almost every night with Tzuyu and Dahyun. But it has some perks having the room all for myself, I could sleep with the light on, and I could sleep with music on speaker instead of wearing earphones.

I’m already on my phone setting my playlist for tonight when our managers came getting with the key cards. We’re about to stand up when manager unnie lifted her hand.

“Jamkkanman. Sit. Sit. Sit." we all obliged immediately. 

"Girls, we have a little situation.” She, manager Tendo and Pinky are holding the key cards. “Unfortunately, there has been a **slight** misunderstanding and we’re only able to book seven rooms for you girls.”

Manager Pinky stepped forward, raising the two cards in both his hands. One with a green label, and the other in red. “Five of the seven are standard single suites. But for the other two, four of you would have to share with it.”

“So there’s two sets of rooms with two double beds?” Jeongyeon asked. “Well, I don’t mind sharing a room.”“Actually, one room with two double beds, and the other is a king suite. Meaning two of you have to share a bed.” He’s waiting for our response.

Sana finally asked, “King suite?”

_What?_ I blinked.

“Technicall speaking, it’s a honeymoon suite…”

_H-honeymoon suite?_ I felt my face turning red.

We were all silent for five seconds, when we heard Momo stifling her giggles, we all started laughing.

“I mean, it’s a big bed. Plently of space, still. It's just like having two double beds." he sighed.

"Mianhe. A new staff arranged our booking. I don’t know what’s got in to her mind. If I knew this would happen, I should've handled it myself.” Manager Pinky sounded pissed.

“ _Gwenchanha, gwenchanha._ ” Jeongyeon walked casually towards our manager and tapped his back. “Momo and I will just take the honeymoon suite, we’re used to sharing a bed anyway.”

“Eh? I don’t want to share a room tonight.” Momo protested.

“ _Wae?_ ”

“I wanna sleep naked, I heard that it’s good for your health.”

“So? You sleep naked when we’re together sometimes.”

“That doesn’t count. You always wrap me with a thick blanket. It’s defeating its purpose.” Momo crossed her arms.

Nayeon stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon. “ _Gwenchanha._ I’ll sleep with you tonight.” She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Aish. Jinjja.” Jeongyeon tried to pull away from Nayeon. “You sleep so noisily. You also keep on tossing and turning. I might end up just sleeping on the floor.”

“Ani. I sleep better now. I promise. I sleep like the angel that I am. Ask Jihyo.” She turned to Jihyo and she nodded immediately. Raising his thumb up.

But as soon as Nayeon looked away Jihyo frowned at Jeongyeon and flipped her thumb down. I tried to control my laughter.

“Arraseo. Let’s share the double room instead. I’m not sharing a bed with you.” Jeongyeon grabbed the green card from manager.

Nayeon pouted. “Okay, fine. As long as we’re sharing a room.” Then her face lit up. “But we’re buying beer and pad thai later, arraseo?”

“Yah! No drinks tonight. We can all drink after the concert.” Jihyo has her hands on her waist. That means she’s serious and she’ll be making rounds in our rooms later to check.

Sometimes, she can be stricter than our managers. _Well, a lot of times._

“So, who’s getting the Honeymoon suite?” manager waved the red key card in his hand.

I gulped. _Should I share it with Mina? Can we?_

_Why do I feel nervous?_ I can feel my hands starting to sweat.

Before I can even speak, I saw someone raise her hand in the corner of my eye.

“I don’t mind sharing the honeymoon suite.” I turned my head.

It’s Mina.

In just a split second, “I’LL TAKE IT!” my hand is raised as well.

I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back, I think wider than I should because I can see Sana looking at me beside Mina.

_**Did she... Did she just wink at me?** _

**[Mina’s POV]**

All of us are staying in one floor, with rooms that are adjacent to each other. We were the last to enter our room since ours is the one at the end of the hall.

**_Room 404._** Chaeyoung tapped the key card and twisted the door handle.

She glanced back at me. _Wae?_

**“Are you ready to see our Honeymoon suite?”** she winked.

_**Did she... Did she just wink at me?** _

I covered her face. I don’t want her to see me blush.

“Hajima. Don’t tease me.” I couldn’t help but smile.

I was secretly expecting for Chaeyoung to call dibs on the honeymoon suite right after manager Pinky told us about it. And when she didn’t, I don’t know why I felt a little let down. But I’m more surprised with my instinct to raise my hand after manager asked again, more than the relief I felt when Chaeyoung decided to share it with me.

She put down my hand but didn’t let go of it. “ _Arraseo. Arraseo_.”

Grinning at me, she pushed the door open and pulled me in.

_Waa. Jinjja._

It really is a honeymoon suite.

The bed has rose petals scattered around, with two towels shaped as swans kissing in the middle.

Chaeyoung and I looked at each other. We both laughed. Nervously.

I closed the door behind me and put down my luggage at one side of the room.

“This room looks nice.” The big windows are not covered with curtains and we got a great view of the park near it.

"It's waaay bigger than I expected." Chaeyoung has her back turned away from me.

I sat at the end of the bed. Admiring the rose petals and the towel origami, when she turned around.

I looked at her, she’s holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and two champagne flutes in the other.

“They gave us complimentary drinks.” She raised the bottle up and smiled. “Should we open them?”

“Andwae. We can’t.” I laughed.

“Just a few sips? No? Are you sure?” she did a little dance that made me laugh more.

“Jihyo said we can’t drink before the concert. I don’t want her to get angry. Let’s just keep it and drink it with them tomorrow.”

“Arraseo, arraseo.”

I walked towards her and checked the table she’s leaning against. There’s an ice bucket for the champagne and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

I picked one strawberry and bit on it. _Mashida._

It’s the perfect combination of sweet and sour.

I’m busy appreciating the flavours when Chaeyoung leaned in and took a bite from the half eaten strawberry I’m holding. It made me gasp for some reason. I felt my heart beat faster and louder.

“Y-yah! Get your own.” I stuttered while I laugh and tried covering my heated ears with my hair.

She raised her hands again.

“Mianhe. My hands are full.” she said as she chews. I shook my head.

I let my eyes wander around the room. Everything in it really screams ‘Honeymoon Suite’.

Chaeyoung put down the glasses and picked up the card to read it:

**“To our dearest guests,**

**Welcome to our hotel! On behalf of the entire staff, we are delighted to wish you a happy honeymoon. We wish you a nice and comfortable stay in our hotel.**

**With kind regards,**

**Management”**

She carefully placed it back on top of the table and looked at me with a serious look in her face. “There might be a chance this is not our room.”

***knock knock***


	28. Intruder

**[Mina’s POV]**

**“Should we open it?”** I’m standing behind the door. One hand on the knob.

“ _Jamkkanman.”_ Chaeyoung is standing behind me, also staring at the door. “What if it’s the real owners of this room?” she whispered to me.

I let go of the knob and looked at her. Trying not to laugh at her panic.

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and tried to explain as calmly as I could. “If it’s them, then they should’ve opened the door with their keycard already.”

Her forehead creased and her nose scrunched. _Kyeopta._

“Fair point. But what if it’s the manager, kicking out of this room?”

I smiled. “If that’s the case, then we’ll just go to our real room.”

“Eh. But this room is already growing on me.” Chaeyoung is whining. “They have strawberries and champagne.”  
I looked around one last time. This room is really nice.

“I’ll just buy you strawberries and chocolate when we get home, arraseo?” I winked at her.

She smiled at me and before she could stop me again, I opened the door.

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

**Nayeon unnie** barged in followed by Jeongyeon unnie. I took a step to the side to let them pass.

“ _Waaa! Jinjja!_ Your room is **huuuuge.”** She turned to me. “This is like twice the size of our room.”

She walked towards the end of the room. “You even have a garden balcony!”

She’s running around, checking everything. “We could have an after-concert party here. It’s perfect!”

 _That’s not really how I want to spend time in this room._ I looked at Mina. She seemed amused with Naeyon unnie’s enthusiasm. _But okay…_

“Oooh. You even have champagne,” Jeongyeon held the bottle with one hand, “and strawberries.” She took one strawberry as she read the label in the bottle.

“But that won’t be enough. I think there’s a convenience store nearby. Let’s buy some beers later.” Nayeon walked towards Jeongyeon. She leaned over her shoulder.

Jeongyeon mindlessly fed Nayeon her half eaten strawberry. “Mmm. _Mashitda_.”

I gulped. _Looks like this room fits them better than us._

“Hey. Why are you guys here anyway? Have you settled in your room already?” I pulled my luggage nearer to Mina’s. She’s sitting on the bed playing with the swan towels. **_Kyeopta._**

I was about to grab my phone to take a picture of Mina with the swans when Nayeon ran towards her. She swung her arms around Mina's shoulder and sat beside her. _Aish. Jinjja._ “We’re heading to the cafeteria for some snacks before we head to the venue for rehearsals.”

_Oh, right. I totally forgot about the rehearsals._

**[Mina’s POV]**

Since Chaeyoung and I are both still full from the snack we ate on the plane, we agreed to just meet the girls at the lobby after we finish unpacking. I opened my suite case and pulled out a loose cropped-top shirt and a knee-length dance shorts.

 _I guess this will do._ I flailed the clothes a few times to removed some of the creases.

I’ll just wear a hoodie over it when we go out and remove it when we’re at the venue. The weather is a little hotter but it’s bearable.

I stood up and took off my cardigan, walked towards the coat hanger and placed it there. _Maybe I’ll buy some cold drink later._

I lifted my shirt and folded it neatly on top of a chair. I made a mental note to put my dirty clothes in my laundry bag later. _Noted._

As I try to remember all the things I should be doing later, I stood upright again and started unbuttoning my pants next. When I was about to pull it down I heard Chaeyoung scream.

**“AAAH!!!”**

I panicked and hid behind the chair.

**I forgot that she’s in the room.**

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

I immediately turned around when I saw half-naked Mina. I think I startled her, too. In the corner of my eye, I can see that she’s hiding behind a chair.

 ** _“Wae? Wae gurae?”_** She yelled at me. “Is there someone outside?”

I can feel my face all red. _“A-anieyo. Mianhe._ I didn’t know you’re already changing clothes.” I’m still trying my best to look away from her. I can sense and hear her stand-up. The faint sound of her jeans rustling and sliding off her legs made me feel like I have a furball at the back of my throat. I coughed.

 **“You can turn around now.”** I heard her voice. I turned around and saw that she’s fully changed. She’s just putting on her hoodie.

“You should change clothes, too. They’re waiting for us.” She lifted her head and looked at me after zipping up her jacket.

 _“A-arraseo.”_ I pulled out a tank top and some pants from my suitcase. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

“You don’t have to do that.” Mina laughed. **“I already saw you naked, Chaeyoung-a.”**

 _When—oh right. Before our first date._ I blushed.

**“You also have to get used seeing me naked.”**

“Eh?” my eyes widen.

She stared at me and raised an eyebrow. “Because we’re room-mates now. We don’t always need to go to the bathroom just to change clothes.” She’s smirking. I think she read my mind.

I just stood there. Staring at her nervously gripping my clothes in my hand.

“I’m sure you’ve seen Dahyun and Tzuyu naked. Because Nayeon unnie, Jihyo, Sana, we just walk around naked in our room when we need to change clothes.”

 **Fair point.** _And come to think of it, at some point I already saw all members without clothes, completely. **Well, except you…** _I tried to shoo away my thoughts as fast as I could.

“I-I just need to pee, too. That’s why I’m going to the bathroom.” I reasoned out and immediately opened the door and ran inside. **Locking it frantically after I went in.**

\---

**We just finished our last dry-run on stage.** Jihyo and Momo are with our managers and the organizers for some final touch-ups for tomorrow. Mina and I are sitting on the floor, at one corner backstage with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. I couldn’t find Sana, Tzuyu and Dahyun. They’re probably wandering around the venue.

Manager unnie finally spotted us and gave us the beverages we requested. I ordered a honey lemon tea since my throat feels a little bit scratchy. Mina ordered a Caramel Frappuccino, same with Jeongyeon unnie. While Nayeon didn’t order anything, saying that she’s still full and she’s busy trying to come up with some adlibs in our unit stage. She’ll probably end up drinking half of Jeongyeon’s coffee.

She cleared her throat and sang her line one last time.

“There. What do you guys think?” she’s waiting for our response.

“Great. It was great.” We all nodded in agreement.

She scrunched her nose and pouted her lips. Seemingly unsatisfied with our answer.

“I’ll ask Jihyo.” She stood up. Then looked at Jeongyeon who’s enjoying sipping her Frappe.

“What?” Jeongyeon asked with her straw still in her mouth.

“You’re coming with me. _Kaja.”_ No explanations. Jeongyeon scoffed and shook her head but followed her anyway. _They’re weird._

They left us in our corner, slightly hidden from everyone by all the large boxes and equipment. I blew on my cup before taking a sip of my tea. _Ahhh. That’s soothing._

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” I asked Mina.

She looked up to me while sipping on her coffee. She smiled and nodded.

“A little nervous but mostly excited.” She pulled out the straw and used it to scoop out some of the whipped cream on top of her frappe.

“I want to eat some mango and sticky rice later.” She’s not looking at me or her drink. She’s just staring somewhere far. Probably mindlessly imagining what she wants to eat. I grinned. I rarely see her like this. Mostly, Momo does this, sometimes Jeongyeon. But rarely her.

She put the straw filled with a mound of whipped cream at one end inside her mouth. She wasn’t able to aim properly. Some of the whipped cream got stuck at the side of her bottom lip.

“Mina-ya. You have some whipped cream in your lip.” I told her as I took another sip of tea.

 **She licked her lip.** I almost spat out my tea.

“Did I get it?”

I shook my head, coughing.

She licked her lip again.

 _Hajima._ I gulped.

“There?” it’s still there.

I shook my head again. “It’s at the corner…”

She licked her lip again.

**_Ottoke? I think I’m in trouble now._ **

She read from my expression that she still didn’t get it so she lifted her hand to wipe it off.

I instinctively grabbed her hand before it touched her lip.

**“Don’t move. I’ll get it for you.”**

I lowered her hand down. Her fingers are cold from the iced coffee she was holding. Slowly, I leaned over, brushing my lips lightly against the sweet spot on her lower lip. It was soft, warm… delicious.

I pulled away and bit my lip. I had to stop myself. “There.”

I can hear my heart racing between our breaths. I can feel my lips quiver. Mina’s dark brown eyes staring back at me. Barely fluttering.

Our faces are still in close distance from each other and my vision of her was slightly blurry. “Are you sure?” her voice was heavier than usual.

“Ne?” I blinked. I was about to pull away farther when she spoke again.

**“I think there’s still some more left.”**

Her steamy gaze is pulling me towards her. And I didn’t resist. I placed my other hand under her chin and parted my lips slightly as I slowly pressed them against hers.


	29. As soft as a marshmallow

**[Mina’s POV]**

Her lips are warm, soft, and sweet. It’s like chewing a marshmallow. Chaeyoung’s hand is caressing my cheek delicately, then slowly travelling down to my neck as she plants soft kisses in my lips, sending goose bumps at the back of my neck. Unconsciously, I lifted my hand and gripped the waistband of her pants, pulling her closer to me. The light pecks turned into something more… eager.

**_Mina, what are you doing?_ **

_This isn’t real, is it?_

_Stop it._

**_Ottoke? I must be losing my mind._ **

I felt Chaeyoung’s other hand tug the collar of my shirt. Before I can curse myself further, the voices of confusion were drowned deeper and deeper by each kiss. The noise that surrounds us were muted. All I could hear is the sound of our heartbeats synching in perfect rhythm.

The intensity of the passion-fuelled kiss made me let out a soft moan from my lips. Even without seeing it, I can feel Chaeyoung’s smile as she kissed me. I felt slightly embarrassed and was about to pull away when her fingertips skimmed under the hem of my shirt, brushing along my bare skin. My muscles twitched involuntarily a little under her touch.

I felt intoxicated. **Suddenly I felt a warm gush of wetness pool between my thighs, my legs.** I gasped and Chaeyoung immediately pulled away. I’m a little dizzy and confused.

**“Crap.”**

I snapped out of my dazed state and realized what happened. **Chaeyoung spilled her honey lemon tea all over the floor.**

_Crap. No wonder it’s wet._

We stood up immediately. With our pants soaked and legs dripping with the warm beverage. We looked at each other. Her cheeks are still flushed and her lips bright red. I gulped.

**“What the hell happened here?”**

We both looked at where the voice came from. It’s manager unnie. Followed by Jihyo, with her arms on her waist and Momo, wiping her sweat with towel.

_How long were they standing there? Did they see what happened? Ottoke?_

We both couldn’t answer.

She walked closer. “How did you spill your tea? Aigoo. You soaked your pants, and even Mina’s. Aish. What’s wrong with you Chaeyoung-a?”

Chaeyoung bowed down and apologized immediately. “Mianhe. Mianhe.”

Manager unnie looked at me, I was flustered but realized I had to say something.

“A-ani. It’s okay, unnie. It was an accident. We were practicing our… o-our dance when she stumbled on the cup. She didn’t mean to.”

“But your pants are soaked.” Manager unnie’s forehead creased. “You were dancing sitting down?”

_She’s not buying it._

“Y-yes. We’re just practicing with our upper bodies because our legs are tired from the dry run earlier.” Chaeyoung swooped in, “We’re just resting our legs.”

I nodded in agreement.

Manager’s eyes squinted but she didn’t say anything about it anymore. “Go change clothes, we’ll leave for dinner soon.”

“Yes, unnie. We’ll just clean up here.”

“Ani. I’ll clean this up. Just go and change clothes. _Ka._ ” She shook her head and shooed us away with Jihyo and Momo.

Jihyo and Chaeyoung walked out first and Momo and I followed.

I whispered to Momo. “How long were you standing there?”

She looked at me. One corner of her lip twitched and formed a lopsided smile. “Don’t worry. She didn’t see anything.” Pointing at our manager. She winked and walked ahead of me.

I stared at Momo’s back as she walked faster. _She didn’t… but did you?_

I can feel my cheeks feel hot.

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

We all walked up the stairs of the hotel. Everyone agreed to take the stairs instead of the elevator, to burn out the meal we just ate. One by one, the girls entered their rooms. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were the last to enter theirs before us. We all said our goodnights.

Mina and I were the last ones left at the end of the hall.

I reached out to my bag and fumbled for the keycard.

“There it is.” I laughed awkwardly at Mina. I felt a little embarrassed but she smiled back.

I entered the room and Mina followed and closed the door behind us.

I suddenly realized that the room is huge. It’s too big for just the two of us. For some reason, I feel a little nervous. There’s too much two people can do in this room. _Ani._ I shook my head.

I animatedly stretched my arms to try to act loose, “Aaaah! Finally, we can rest.”

Then I turned around.

Mina is staring at me, with her back against the door. Her eyes pierced and spoke to me. Without even her saying any word.

I realized I’m slowly walking towards her, with our eyes locked in each other.

When I was close enough, she pulled the hem of my shirt. I was about to lean in

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

_Son of a—_

I sighed. Mina giggled and tapped my shoulder. I took a step back as she turned around to open the door.

**“I CAN’T STAND THAT WOMAN”** Jeongyeon barged in and went straight to the couch at the end of the room. _What the hell is happening?_

Mina and I looked at each other. I figured we have the same thought in mind. I approached Jeongyeon while Mina closes the door.

“What happened, unnie?” I sat on the couch beside her.

Jeongyeon shook her head. “That girl is really getting in my nerves. She’s so annoying. _Daebak!_ ”

I guess they’re in a fight again. I wonder what happened this time.

“I’m sleeping here tonight with you guys.”

 **“EH?”** Mina and I exasperated in unison.

\---

I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and turned. Jeongyeon's face was just a few inches away from me so I immediately pulled away, almost falling off of the bed. I sighed. Aish. Jinjja.

It might be hard for me to sleep tonight. I slightly lifted my head, trying looking at Mina. When Jeongyeon barged in demanding to sleep in our room, Mina offered to switch rooms with her but after my violent reactions, we decided that we'd all just sleep in one room tonight. I thought it's better than the alternative but I didn't realize she'll be sleeping beside us. In between Mina and I. _Why, unnie? WHY?_

Mina has her back turned againsts us. She's probably already asleep. I sighed.

***Ding***

I reached for my phone from the night stand.

**Goodnight, Chaeyoung-a. :***

It's from Mina. I smiled. I guess I'd still be able to sleep nicely tonight.

**Goodnight, Minari.**

I pressed my lips on my phone screen and hit send.


	30. A night to remember

**Day 9**

**[Mina’s POV]**

We’re all headed to the concert venue. It’s me, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon riding the first shuttle with Pinky oppa and two other staff members.

Jeongyeon is wearing her earphones, doing vocal warm-ups while Chaeyoung is chatting with Pinky oppa about the snacks she’s requesting for him to buy and bring home. Usually, we’d take the first flight home at night after the concert, but due to some schedule issues, the management decided we’ll be staying for the night and take the morning flight the following day.

We’re all cool with it. _I could spend one more night with Chaeyoung. Hopefully, we’d be alone this time._

She saw me staring at me and winked. I felt slightly embarrassed and looked away immediately.

I opened my phone to check the time. It’s almost 3pm. I peeked behind the curtains to the window and see Onces walking towards the venue with their banners and candy bongs. I smiled. It’s the first leg of our world tour. I’m excited but also extremely nervous. I took a deep breath. _Inhale. Exhale—_

I felt Chaeyoung’s warm hand clasping mine. I lifted my head and saw her face. She smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back, mouthing “ _Gomawo.”_

**[Chaeyoung’s POV]**

The concert just finished and everyone is gathered in our room. Jihyo and Momo unnie are busy unpacking and arranging the meals we ordered. All of us are huddled around the coffee table. Some sitting on the couch, some on the floor. Including Mina and I.

 **“Move, move!”** we made space for Nayeon unnie as she sat beside us while placing a two 6-packs beer bundles on top of the table.

She immediately opened one and passed one to Jeongyeon unnie. They finally made up before the concert and back to their usual selves. I shook my head and smiled.

Jeongyeon took a sip of the beer. “So, what did you guys buy?”

Momo smiled proudly, like she’s about to present an invention or something, “Okay. So we have some Thai curry, Tom Yum Gung, roasted duck, grilled pork skewers, Pad Thai, boat noodles, Som Tam, Chicken satay, and of course, mango sticky rice!”

“ _Wow! Jijja daebak_! It’s like one meal per member.” Dahyun exclaimed as she took one stick of pork skewer.

“Maybe we should open our vlive and do a mukbang?” Sana suggested.

“Yes! Let’s do that.” Momo grabbed her phone from the end of the table and opened it. “Aish. I forgot to charge my phone. It’s dead now.”

“Ani! There’s no need for a vlive.” Nayeon held her can of beer. “We can’t drink this in front of a camera. Let’s all just have fun tonight. Arraseo?”

She stood up and raised her drink. We all just looked at her.

“What are you doing? Grab your beers!” Nayeon whined. We all know that we should follow her or else she’ll be causing a scene before her seventh sip of alcohol.

We all took one can of beer each and opened it. Nayeon impatiently waved her beer can again. We all raised ours.

“To a crazy night! _Geonbae!_ ”

**“ _Geonbae!_ ”**

**[Mina’s POV]**

We finished all the beer packs Nayeon and Jeongyeon bought. We’re also done with the two bottles of red wine Jihyo ordered from room service, and are currently halfway done with the complimentary bottle of champagne that came with the room.

Momo is already passed out on the couch. Tzuyu is sitting beside her, cradling the half empty glass of champagne she’s been sipping slowly for the last thirty minutes. While on the floor, Sana has her arms draped all around Dahyun’s shoulders, giggling to herself, as the poor tofu tries to wiggle herself out. I chuckled as I watched all of them. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are at the back having a dance party.

My eyes tried to look for Chaeyoung. I finally saw her at the far end of the room, clenching her phone as she reads something from it, her eyebrows are furrowed as if something is frustrating or angering her. _What’s wrong?_

I was about to stand up when Jihyo sat beside me, her head leaning on my shoulder, as she opened her phone to message somebody. I already know who it is.

I took one more sip from my glass. I feel a little light headed but I don’t think I’m drunk yet. Jihyo suddenly stood up. She probably is the most sober out of all of us.

“Alright! Party’s over. Time to go back to our bedrooms.” She clapped her hands as she tried to wake up Momo. “Ya, Tzuyu-ah. Help me drag her out of here.”

Nayeon’s shoulder dropped. “Aww. Already?”

“What time is it?” Momo rubbed her eyes as she slowly being pulled by Tzuyu and Jihyo out of the couch.

“It’s almost midnight. Our flight is at nine so we have to rest well tonight. Arraseo?”

“Bummer.” Jeongyeon commented. Jihyo gave her a side-eye.

\---

Finally, everybody left. All except Chaeyoung and I. We had some left-over food that I figured we should put inside the room’s refrigerator. I closed the lid of the container and opened the fridge. _Oh, I forgot we still have this._

I placed the container inside and pulled a bowl out. I turned to Chaeyoung who’s making sure our door is properly locked.

“Chaeyoung-a.” she turned around and I raised the bowl of chilled chocolate coated strawberries.

“Ahhh. We should’ve eaten that earlier with them. I think it’s nice with Champagne.” She walked towards me, “Can we bring that home to Korea?”

I smiled and shrugged, “I don’t think so.” I took one and handed it to Chaeyoung.

I was expecting her to take it from my hand, but instead, she leaned forward and took a bite from it while she holds my hand steady. I tensed up a little.

“Mmm. It’s still fresh,” she said smiling as she chews. She took another one from the bowl and offered it to me. “Taste it.”

I was tempted to nibble it straight from her hand but I controlled my urge and took it from her. “Gomawo.”

Chaeyoung smiled and reach for the bottle of champagne from the table. There’s almost only a quarter of it left inside. She raised it and drank straight from the bottle.

“Ahhh. That’s a good combination.” She smirks as she hands me the bottle.

I shook my head. “If I take one more sip, I’d be completely drunk. I might pass out on the floor and you’d have to drag me to the bed.” I said laughing, a little awkwardly.

The smirk didn’t leave her face. It turned into something slightly more mischievous. “I know a way you could taste it without getting drunk.”

I just stared at her as she swigged the bottle and placed it back on top of the coffee table. It almost fell to the floor but somehow was fine at the edge of the table. She inched slowly towards me. I took a step back and she took another step forward towards me. I kept walking backwards until my back was against the wall.

Chaeyoung’s intense stare is starting to melt me. She leaned over to kiss me and suddenly, the world fell away. The sweet taste of champagne, chocolate, and strawberry filled my tastebuds. The spine tingling sensation coursed through my body. _You’re wrong Chaeyoung-a. This way still makes me drunk. Drunk on you._

Her hands are wrapped around my waist and mine draped over her shoulders. Our throats filled with breathy sounds as she backed me up against the wall. She ran her fingers down my spine, pulling me closer until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of her heart against my chest. My intoxicated state started to blur the unnecessary details. All that mattered were her soft lips as it started moving away from mine, nibbling the side of my neck and everywhere else. **The last thing I could remember is my back touching the soft warm bed as Chaeyoung’s body pressed on top of me.**

\---

**Day 10**

I woke up from the sun ray hitting my face. I squinted my eyes and smiled. I pulled the blanket up to my chest and turned to the other side of the bed.

“Chaeyoung-a…” I was expecting to feel her body as I reached my arm out, but there was nothing. Just the rustling of the sheets as I moved my arms around it. I opened my eyes and realized that the other side of the bed was empty.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room.

“Chaeyoung-a?” I called out.

 _She probably woke up early._ For some reason, I felt bad. _Why didn’t she wake me up?_

I stepped out of the bed with the blanket still wrapped around me as I reached for my clothes scattered around the floor.

\---

Jihyo messaged me to meet everyone at the hotel cafeteria. I guess everyone woke up early today. I’m still slightly annoyed Chaeyoung didn’t wake me up but I know I could get mad at her. I smiled to myself as I walked towards the room.

“Minari!” Nayeon waved, and I approached them.

Everyone is sitting around the table with their coffees. Manager unnie and Tendo are both standing with Jihyo. I looked at all of them, one by one.

“Where’s Chaeyoung?”

Most of them avoided my eyes.

Tzuyu answered. “She took an earlier flight to Korea with manager Pinky. They left before morning.”

I was confused. “ _Wae gurae?_ Why did she… That doesn’t make sense. We’re supposed to go home in two hours anyway. Why didn’t she just—”

“Mina,” Manager unnie interrupted me, “I think you should check your SNS.”

I reached for my pocket. My phone almost slipped out of my hand as I fumbled through it. I don’t know why my hands are shaking.

“Check the Top Search. **Click on the first article you can see.”**


	31. Flashbacks

**[Chaeyoung’s POV: Two days ago – Day 8]**

**“Ajjushi, I have a proposal for you.”** I clenched my fist as I looked at the reporter who’s busy wiping his camera lens.

He looked up to me with a puzzled look in his face, “I’m listening.”

Dahyun grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side. Tzuyu followed, using her body to block my view of the guy. Folding her arms and looking at me angrily.

“Wae?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dahyun glared at me. I’ve never seen her this angry.

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows “Chaeyoung-a, just go back inside. We’ll handle this guy by ourselves.”

I sighed, “I appreciate your help, girls. But I have to handle this on my own. I created this mess. I need to fix it by myself.”

“Not true.” Dahyun’s grip on my arm tightened. “We’re a family, remember? We’re here to protect you, no matter what.”

“Even if it means we have to kill someone for you.” Tzuyu’s voice suddenly became louder. I can see the guy flinch behind her.

I chuckled weakly, “that’s not necessary, Tzuyu-ah. Just let me handle this. _Jebal._ ”

“SON CHAEYOUNG! I’M YOUR UNNIE AND I FORBID YOU FROM DOING THIS!!!” Dahyun’s usually pasty white skin suddenly started turning bright red. I can see that she’s fuming from frustration.

I grabbed her hand that is gripping my arm and carefully pushed it down. She slowly let go but her face is still all red.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. “Mianhamnida, unnie. But not this time.” I can feel her tensed shoulders drop.

I looked at Tzuyu who’s staring at me with the saddest eyes I’ve seen. I pursed my lips and tried smiling at her.

I gently pushed Dahyun to the side and faced the reporter again.

“Ten minutes.” I said as I held up all my fingers. “I’ll give you a ten minutes tell-all interview.”

His face lit up.

“In two conditions.” I closed all fingers except two.

He squinted his eyes. I got his full attention. “Carry on…”

“Conceal the other girl’s identity. No questions about who she is or where she’s from. She’ll remain as an unknown girl from Seoul, _arraseo?_ ”

He’s intrigued. I gulped, praying he’ll take the bait.

It feels like forever waiting for his response. He smirked, shaking his head. “It’s times like this that I seriously hate my job.”

He looked up to me. “Are you sure about this? This might take a toll in your career. You know… you don’t really have to do that.”

“I know. But that would mean you’ll keep on following us and I don’t like you bothering her at any means. She’s been through a lot and this would be the last thing she’ll want.” Picturing Mina’s smiling face gave me a lot of courage, I don’t want her to lose that smile.

He scratched his head, “You’re really protecting her. That’s really charming. Arraseo.” He stood up, “what’s the second condition?”

“Release the article after three days.” _After our 10 th day._

“ _jeosonghamnida,_ I don’t think I could do that. They’ll be releasing the first article tomorrow. That’s why I have until your departure to take pictures of you. Usually idols take their SOs on dates before leaving the country.”

“These vultures.” Dahyun snapped at the back. Tzuyu is trying to calm her down.

“I’m really sorry.” He looks sincere. _Ottoke?_

I used my firmest voice. “Stall them. I think they could wait for two more days if you offer them a big scoop like this.”

He sighed, “I’ll see what I can do. My sunbaes can be really tough but I’ll try my best to delay the publishing.”

I nodded. _Arraseo._

I looked at my phone to check the time, “Your 10 minutes starts now.”

He reached for his back pocket and brought out his phone. He turned on the voice recorder and asked his first question.

**[Mina’s POV: Day 10]**

I stood up too fast that the chair I was sitting on fell down.

“What the hell is this?” I almost threw the phone on the table. My legs are shaking. My fists are clenched. I looked at everyone in the room.

“Can someone please explain me what the fuck is happening?” everyone is avoiding my gaze.

“ _Yeorobun…_ (Guys…)” I said weakly, I can feel my eyes starting to well up.

Tzuyu lifted her head slowly and looked at me with the saddest eyes I’ve ever seen. She sighed, “Please sit down, unnie. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

\---

Our plane landed a few minutes ago and we’re walking past immigration. I feel lost. Momo is guiding me, clutching my arm, as I walked aimlessly.

_Chaeyoung-a, pabo-ya._

I sighed under my face mask. I raised my hand to lower my bucket hat and spread my mask wider. I don’t want anyone seeing my face today. Not even a fraction of my cheek.

 _“She tried her best to protect you. She thought it’s the only way to do it since she kept on insisting she made this mess herself.”_ Tzuyu’s words echoed in my head.

I can hear the fansites and reporters screaming our names, but everything feels so distant. _Right, our managers requested for additional security on our behalf._ They anticipated that the media would feast on us upon our arrival. I guess they’re right.

“—what are your thoughts on Chaeyoung admitting that she’s gay?” I heared the man’s voice loud and clear. I attempted to raise my head to see who said that but I felt a hand at the back of my head. It was Sana’s.

She gripped my other arm with one hand while the other was still holding down my head. “Don’t mind them. Just keep on walking.” She whispered.

“Let’s just go home quickly, arraseo? I’m sure Chaeyoungie is waiting for us at the dorm.” Sana’s hand slid down to mine and sent some of her warmth to my icy fingers.

I nodded. Chaeyoung and I have a lot of things to talk about.

\---

  
  
After an hour, we finally arrived home. I almost sprinted towards the door. I could already visualize her sitting on the sofa in an almost fetal position with a blanket covering her body while watching tv.

I ran up the stairs and headed to the living room. The couch was empty. I looked around. She’s neither in the kitchen nor the dining room.

“Chaeyoung-a?” I called out to her.

There was no response. I kept on calling her name. Hoping to hear a tiny _“Ne?”_

But there was nothing. I checked their room and there’s not even a trace of her there.

I can hear the footsteps of the other members as they ascend from the stairs.

Dahyun and Tzuyu were the first to arrive.

I shook my head at them. “She’s not here. I don’t think she was even here.”

Dahyun walked towards me and rubbed my back.

“Let’s call their home. Maybe she stayed there for now.”

Right. She might be home. I stood up. Manager unnie came with Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

“Unnie, do you have Chaeng’s residential number?” I asked her immediately.

“Uh… I don’t think so. But I think I have her mom’s number. Jamkkanman.” She reached for her phone and handed it to me. It’s already ringing.

I put the phone to my ear and waited for the other line to pick up. _Pali, pali. Jebal…_

_“Yeoboseo?”_

_“Yeoboseo, eommoni._ This is Mina…” my voice is shaking.

“Ah. Minari…” I couldn’t sense her emotion in the tone of her voice. It made me more nervous.

“ _Eommoni_ , is Chaeyoung there?”

“Mina, Chaeyoung just left.”

“When is she coming back, eommoni?”

“I don’t know yet. She haven’t told me.”

Why? Why can’t she tell?

“Where did she go?” I’m already biting my lip and gripping the phone too tightly.

“She didn’t tell me exactly but she said she’s going somewhere in Europe…”

_**Europe.** Why?_

I froze from where I’m standing. Why did she leave so abruptly? Why didn’t she tell me? My heart is full of emotions I could no longer process. Anger, pain, frustration. _Why did you do this Son Chaeyoung?_

I didn’t realize that the phone has already fallen to the floor. I stared at the screen as it died. I was motionless for almost a minute.

“Minari.” Manager Tendo’s voice woke me up from my dazed state.

I looked up to him with dead eyes.

With both his hands he’s holding an envelope that looked oddly familiar, he reached out to me and handed it. “You got a letter in the mail, I think you should read it.”

I took it and stared at the envelope. It has our dorm’s address and my name as the recipient. I looked at the name of the sender. _Son Chaeyoung._

With her signature lip and mole doodle after her name.

_It’s the letter we wrote in Antika._

I sat down and opened the mail.

I read each word painfully slow. I don’t want to miss anything.

_"_

_My dearest Mina **unnie** ,_

_Did you have fun today? I really hope you did._

_I have so many things I want to say to you but I don’t think it would fit in this paper._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

_I’ll just make it simple._

_First, GOMAWO. Thank you for indulging me in this experiment. I blurted it out without even thinking of what I would do if you turn me down. But thankfully you didn’t._ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _my heart fluttered when you said yes. Jinjja._

_Second, MIANHE…_

_Third, neomu ippeuda. I’m looking at you right now and that’s the first thing that comes to my mind. You really look beautiful today. –I mean you look pretty every day. It’s just that today, you look especially beautiful. And I think even in the future, when I get the chance to read your letter, I could just close my eyes and I would remember how beautiful you look right now and I’ll be smiling from ear to ear._

_Fourth, I wish that after our 10 days is over, no matter what happens, you could continue to be happy._

_Regardless of who you’re with, I promise to be happy for you. Jeongmal._

_I hope you could look back to the memories we shared with a smile in your face. Like a beautiful dream you woke up to._

_There’s one more thing I want to tell you but I don’t want to write it here. I want to tell it to you in person. I just hope I’d have the courage to do so. But if our ten days is over and I still haven’t said it, I hope you could forgive me and forget about it._

**_Forever Yours,_ **

_**Chaeyoung** _

_"_

I stared at the piece of paper staring at her hand writing. As my vision starts to get cloudy and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I muttered the words repeatedly to myself.

**“Pabo. Chaeyoung, jinjja pabo-ya.”**


	32. The letter

**CHAPTER 31**

**[Mina’s POV]**

I slammed the table hard with both my palms.

“What do you mean you can’t sue them for defamation?”

Everyone is staring at me. I can see that even Jihyo looks taken aback with what I just said. It was dead silent in the room.

He blinked, still keeping his eye contact with me. Both his arms on top of the table and his hands clasped under his chin. His pursed lips parted and he let out a sigh. Our CEO fixed his glasses before speaking. “Look, Mina…”

JYP was standing behind him. Leaning on the wall. He walked closer and tapped CEO Wook on his shoulder. Silently saying _I’ll handle this._

He looked at me and took the seat beside me. “Please sit down.”

I obliged, I slowly sat down.

“CEO Wook and the rest of our legal team are looking for grounds we can use against them, even our PR team are working their best to take-down and stop the malicious rumours that are already spreading from further incurring more damage to Twice and specially Chaeyoung.” He paused, tilting his chair more to face me. “Unfortunately, Chaeyoung made that decision. She conducted the interview without consulting any of us and there’s a limit to what we can do for her. But I can assure you that everyone here is doing their best. We’ll make things work out. _Arraseo?_ ”

It wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear but I think it really is the best they could offer. Everyone’s face look tired. I relaxed my shoulders a little bit.

“Have you found her already?” I asked PD-nim.

He shook his head.

“Her mom told us she hasn’t even contacted them yet. She told them that she’ll be alright and just needed time and her family agreed to respect her decision.”

“Has she told them for how long? How much time does she need?” my shoulders started to tense up again.

He sighed. “I wish I could tell you, but I also don’t have the answers. We can’t force Chaeyoung back, Mina. We’ll have to wait for her to return. Then we’ll deal with everything accordingly.”

“But it’s been **two days…** ”

_Ani. I have to find her._

_\---_

I’m two blocks away from Chaeyoung’s house, but I couldn’t step out of the car. I can see reporters everywhere, a handful of them look familiar. They’re surrounding the vicinity like vultures, waiting for any of her family members to come out. I suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

“Gwenchanha?” Nayeon unnie grabbed my hand from the passenger seat. I nodded even though I’m not feeling well.

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, also has her eyes locked on the house. “I don’t think anyone is in there.”

“What do you mean?” I leaned forward from the backseat. My face just a few inches away from both of them. I squinted my eyes to see the house better.

“I don’t think anyone has been there for days.” She pointed at the gate. I don’t see what she’s trying to make me see. Is it because the gate is locked?

“Look at the mail box. There’s a envelope sticking out a little. Which means no one’s inside to take it. And check that at the left side.” She pointed at the garbage dumpster beside Chaeyoung’s house.

“It’s empty.”

“Maybe the garbage collector has already taken it.” I reasoned out.

“Ani. Garbage pick-up schedule is every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday at 7pm until 12 midnight. It’s Tuesday now, and it’s already six.” She took out her phone to double check.

“Their dumpster looks emptied out, which means no one has been taking out the trash, so technically, we can say that no one has been there since Sunday, atleast.” She snapped her fingers, looking satisfied with her deduction but her face changed when she saw my expression.

I slumped back to my seat and sighed.

Nayeon punched Jeongyeon on her arm. “AHH! What??” Jeongyeon yelled.

After they whispered the rest of their conversation to each other, I heard Jeongyeon apologizing to me repeatedly. But I’m not really in the mood to respond with anything. I just shut my eyes.

_Where on earth are you Son Chaeyoung?_

\---

Nayeon unnie and Jeongyeon are planning to eat dinner outside, but I’m not in the mood to eat anything so I asked them to just drop me off outside the dorm.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I noticed a black SUV parked outside. It’s not similar to any of the cars from the company. Maybe one of the members has a visitor or something. I started walking towards the dorm.

*Click*

I froze and immediately scanned the perimeter. _What the hell?_

I didn’t see anything. But I’m sure I heard what I heard. _Wae? Are they here thinking Chaeyoung is just hiding inside our dorm?_ I wanted to yell and scold them but I can’t see anyone.

Suddenly, the door from the SUV’s driver’s side opened and a guy came out. A tall and lanky guy came out. He’s holding a boquet of flowers.

“Bambam, w-what are you doing here?”

*Click*

\---

“What are you doing here?”

I asked Bambam again as soon as we entered the dorm.

“I just got back from Thailand yesterday. I had things to sort out first but came here as soon as I. Didn’t we agree to go out on a date when I come back?”

“I didn’t say we’ll go out. I said we’ll discuss.” I sat down and placed my hand on my forehead. “Haven’t you read the news? It’s all over SNS”

“You mean the one with Chaeng? The one with her admitting she’s dating a mystery Seoul girl?” he took the seat beside me after putting the bouquet at the coffee table.

“I know all about it.” He looked at me, “I know that you’re the mystery Seoul girl.”

I lifted my head and stared at him. His expression looks glum.

He took something out from the breast pocket of his coat. It’s an envelope. It looked strangely familiar. “I received this in my apartment, probably two days ago.”

It’s the same envelope from Antika. _What?_

“I wasn’t aware people still use snail mail and the post office aside from delivering bills and notices.” He chuckled. “I was really surprised when I received this. But when I saw that it’s from Chaeyoung, I wasn’t that surprised anymore.”

I’m still dumbstruck to even say anything. _I didn’t even notice Chaeyoung writing two letters._

“I’ve been tempted to burn it and ignore everything.” He smiled weakly. “But after finding out what happened with Chaeyoung, what she did to protect you. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t.”

My eyes started to well up again. I reached out to him.

“Do you mind if I read what she wrote you?”

“Well, that’s the reason I brought it in the first place.”

He handed me the envelope.

With shaky hands, I opened it and reached for the piece of paper inside.

I unfolded it and read each line carefully:

**_Annyeong, oppa_ **

_I don’t really know what to say. Ani. I know exactly what but I don’t know where to begin._

_Well. I know you like Mina a lot. The truth is I like her, too._

_**Ani. I love her, too.** But that doesn’t matter anyway, does it? _

_Once you receive this, you’re probably about to have your date with her. But before that I just have a few things I want to share to you. A quick guide to Myoui Mina that might be useful to you. Ten rules you should follow:_

_-She’s very competitive. If you’re playing against her, even if you’re about to win, still make her win. Just seeing her smile after would make you feel like you still won the game._

_-Sometimes, she’ll feel insecure with herself and ask if you prefer Black Swan Mina or Penguin Mina. Always re-assure her. She loves listening to your stories but always ask her about herself. You’ll find out a lot about her._

_-She can be cute when she’s jealous, especially when she admits it. But don’t do it. Don’t make her feel jealous of other people, no matter how tempting it is._

_-She loves the Little Prince, if you haven’t read it, check it out. There’s a lot to learn from it, too._

_-She likes drinking Americano, but don’t let her have more than 2 cups in a day. She palpitates._

_-Don’t force her to go out when she doesn’t feel like it. She loves her alone time. Please respect that. But if you really want to spend time with her and she doesn’t want to go out, bring the date to her. She prefers it anyway._

_-She loves Yukhoe, take her out to eat it atleast once every two months. Don’t forget to order Pajeon as a side-dish._

_-When she cries, don’t tell her to stop crying. Just offer your shoulder and let her cry her eyes out._

_-If it’s what you really feel, tell her you love her immediately, don’t wait for the perfect timing because it might never come._

_-Lastly, I know she likes you back. I don’t really know what the situation will be after writing this, but no matter what happens, protect her. At all cost._

_Please take good care of her. Don’t you dare make her cry._

_**Best wishes,** _

_**Chaeng** _

I felt the tears starting to roll down my cheeks, my chin, then dripping to the piece of paper I’m holding. _‘Don’t you dare make her cry’ and here you are, making me cry again. Hypocrite._


	33. Lips

**[Mina's POV]**

"Give me 100 days." He stood up from his seat and offered me a handkerchief that he took out from his pocket.

"Bambam—" he held his right hand up and inched closer to me, and knelt down.

"Ani. Just give me 10 days." He looked up and stared directly to my eyes. "Before you make any rash decisions..."

 _I've seen this before._ Chaeyoung's face flashed right in front of my eyes. Her hands raised up and her wide grin showing off her dimples. "... _shib ilman naenwa_ (give me 10 days)."

I stared at him with eyes full of confusion. "W-why are you doing this?" tears stopped falling.

"I'm doing this for you, Mina." He sighed. "Even though Chaeyoung stated in the interview that the girl she's been dating is a non-celebrity, people have been speculating that it's you based on the pictures. Soon, people would start connecting the dots and knowing Dispatch, they'll reveal this eventually... when it's most advantageous for them to do so."

"I..." I don't know what to say.

"Chaeyoung's efforts to hide your identity will be worthless if we can't stop these rumors."

"So you think it's better if people talk about us dating instead of Chaeyoung and I?"

"Look. I'll be honest with you... Yes. It will divide the public's attention from both of you. It will soften the blow instead of them being focused on both of you together. I mean, you know how people's perceptions are..."

He's trying not to delve deep in the topic but I understand what he's talking about. _Of course._

"I'm not trying to be your real boyfriend anymore, Mina. I'm offering to be your cover boyfriend. We don't really need to date, we just need to be seen in certain places or occasions together. That's it." My brain tells me to trust his plan and that it's the better option for all of us, but my gut tells me otherwise. I don't know how to feel about it anymore.

I shook my head, "L-let me think about it first. I can't really decide yet."

"Arraseo. I understand. Just give me a call when you're ready." He stood up and I followed.

"Mianhe." I stared at him and he looked back with a pained expression.

He gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "As much as I want to comfort you right now, I know my company isn't the one you're needing. I'll just leave it to your members to take care of you. Get some rest, Minari."

I nodded and watched him as he left.

I was left standing there. Feeling empty.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

I've been in France for almost two days now. I was in Spain three days before I arrived here and time is both relatively slow and fast. The weather is chilly but it's bearable. It's not that different from South Korea.

I lowered my scarf and tried taking a picture of a flock of pigeons surrounding the water fountain. It's almost sunset and the golden light hitting the concrete sets a nice backdrop for the shot. _This is nice._ Appreciating pretty things and avoiding reality. I'm torn between the guilt and the relief I'm both feeling. And as much as I try to ignore my emotions, I keep thinking about her. 

I have my camera in hand and I bought a secondary phone that I only for GPS. I avoided all temptations of trying to check up on them, especially her. No SNS, no Korean numbers to call, nothing. I sighed. I'm aware that I need to face the reality eventually. I can't keep on running away.

I snapped another photo; it's a scene that includes two girls holding each other's hand comfortably in public. Then the taller girl wrapped her hand around the other girl's hip. I smiled.

 _Maybe I can just stay here?_ I thought as I shook the Polaroid and waited for the last photo I took to appear. It came out nicely.

I'm sitting at the outdoor seating of a quaint Café at the corner of Rue de la Grange aux Belles and Juliette Dodu.

I raised my hand, "Excuse me." I called out to a waitress.

She saw me and approached with a bright smile, " _Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider?_ (Hello. How can I help you?)"

I smiled nervously, trying to remember the phrases I read and studied this morning. "Uh. _B-bonjour_." I lifted up my empty cup of coffee, " _Je prendai un... autre café, s'il vous plaît?_ (Can I have another coffee, please?)"

She smiled at me. _What? Did I say something wrong?_

"You're Korean, right?" her Hangeul is better than my French. I just then realized that she's Asian. _Crap. Does she know me?_

I was supposed to deny it but instead of saying No in English or French, I said " _Ani... aniya._ (No, I'm not)" I winced and sighed.

" _Jeosonghaminda. Ne. Hankuk salam-ibnida._ (I'm sorry. Yes. I'm Korean)" I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll get you your coffee." She smiled and nodded, reaching for the empty cup on the table. As she did, the sleeve of her blouse hiked up and I noticed a tattoo in her arm. It's a blue circle with a drawing of waves inside. It's beautiful.

Before I could comment about it, she already left and headed inside the café. Maybe I'll ask her about it when she comes back.

I grabbed my bag from the chair beside me and reached for my notebook where I clipped all the photos I took from the past few days. A slightly creased white envelope fell out from it. I stared at it and slowly picked it up. It's Mina's letter.

I successfully avoided opening it for days. I know that if I open it, it would let loose a Pandora's Box of emotions I'm not yet ready to face. But it's been almost a week now. I tear the envelope and pulled out the folded paper inside.

**[Mina's POV]**

"What part of LET ME THINK ABOUT IT FIRST did you not understand??" I never expected that I'm capable of screaming this loud.

"I swear to God I didn't do this, Mina." Bambam has both his hands at the back of his head while pacing back and forth.

"Then how did this rumour come out? We're dating? Jinjja? A-and these photos were taken after you left the dorm the other day! Just right after you offered to be my cover boyfriend!" I think I'm about to have a mental breakdown.

Jihyo stood up and grabbed both my hands. "You need to compose yourself, Mina."

"But Jihyo—" before I could say another word, the meeting room door opened and our managers along with the company's PR team entered the room.

"Yeorobun, please take a seat." A tall guy with gray hair and large specs walked towards the other end of the room, we all took our seats as he paced, finding his spot. He stopped walking and faced all of us. "We've already released a statement denying the rumours that have recently started to circulate and we're doing the best we could to have Dispatch take down the malicious article they released. We're expecting their response with regards to the matter within the day, but if they don't comply, we'll move forward to pressing charges"

I nodded. " _Kamsahamnida._ "

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

A tear fell out of my eye as I finished reading Mina's letter. _I have to call her._

I frantically reached out at a hidden zipper of my bag and pulled out my main phone. I turned it off as soon as I landed in Spain. I turned on my other phone's mobile hotspot so I could access my SNS in my main phone. _Pali, pali, pali._ Seconds felt like hours as I wait for my phone to turn on and connect to the internet. I was about to open kakaotalk when a bunch of notifications started flooding. Missed calls from people, messages, article tags, but one out of all of it caught my attention. I think I just read Mina and Bambam's names. I immediately clicked on it.

The headline made my heart sank.

**[BREAKING] GOT7 Bambam caught on date with TWICE Mina**

I clicked on the picture, it's Bambam coming out of our dorm with Mina waving him goodbye by the door. There's another photo of them seemingly coming out of the car together and heading towards our dorm.

 _So... I guess they're officially dating now._ I looked at her letter once again. The feeling the bittersweet regret started flooding all over me. _What have you done, Chaeyoung-a?_ I smiled at myself. _Pabo._

The waitress came back with my cup of coffee.

" _Merci_. (Thank you)" I muttered.

"Are you alright?" she asked me in Hangeul. I lifted my head.

"Ne. Uh. You're Korean, too right?"

"Ani. I'm actually Japanese." She smiled apologetically. Her wide smile showed her perfect set of teeth as well as her upper gums. It instantly reminded me of someone. "But I can speak Korean, because I lived in Seoul with my brother for two years."

"Oh. I see. How long have you been staying here in Paris?"

"More than a year. I actually study at the university. I'm part-timing as a waitress to earn extra income."

"Are they hiring?" I quipped. Trying to continue our conversation. I just don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now.

"I'll have to ask the manager." She joked back. "Listen, you look like you're travelling alone. If you want, I could give you a city tour after my shift. I'll be off in 30 minutes."

"Jinjja? Kamsahamnida..." I looked at her name tag. I blinked twice to make sure I read it right. "...Sharon." _Sharon. Jinjja._

"Ne. That's my English name. People here can't pronounce my name properly so I opted to use this name instead." She laughed. "What's yours? If you don't mind me asking."

Should I tell her my name? Well, what's the harm? I don't think she knows who I am anyway. "Katarina." I said instead. _Wae? I didn't lie. It's still my name._

She smiled, "Not what I was expecting but alright. I'll meet you in 30 minutes, Katarina." She bowed, when she was about to leave I held up one finger. She blinked, a little confused.

"By the way, I like your tattoo." I pointed on my arm to mimic the location of her tattoo.

She bowed. "Ah. Kamsahamnida. Are you interested in getting one?"

"Actually, yes. Do you know any tattoo artist from around here?"

"Ne. A friend from just three blocks away from here did my tattoo. If you want, we can go to him later. I mean, if you're free—"

"Sure!" I instantly replied before even thinking twice.

\---

  
We went out of the tattoo shop after an hour. It was faster than I expected. I pulled up my sleeve one last time to check my arm.

"Remember, clean it with lukewarm water, also don't scratch it." Sharon reminded me.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll do everything he told me to do." I smiled at her. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight. It was really great meeting people like you."

"You already have my number, just call me anytime"

I honestly enjoyed Sharon's company. She's a great listener and her stories from her backpacking travels are awesome, even for a few hours I forgot about the things that troubled me. She extended her arm and I did, too.

"Safe travels, little nugget." She tapped my back as we hugged.

And from a distance, I saw a familiar figure. Even with that oversized coat, and the glaring light from the streetlight, I could easily identify that person.

**"Mina..."**

**[Mina's POV]**

I booked the earliest flight to France after seeing that post from a fan, it's a picture of Chaeyoung at the Metier's art museum In Paris yesterday. Just like that, I sneaked out without the knowledge of our label, not even our managers. I spent the whole day looking for her at the places I expected she'd go to. Art museums, bars, cafés. I was running out of places to go to. What if we already crossed paths but I just failed to notice her. _Ani._ I know I'll notice her instantly if I see even just her silhouette. Defeated, I started walking back to the hotel I booked after looking for her after I went the last café at my list.

Then I saw her. I saw her walking out of that building with a taller lady. She looks familiar but I couldn't really place who she looks like. It's her! It's really her! The exhaustion immediately vanished when I saw her. I was so excited to yell out her name, _Chaeyoung-a—_ but I felt a sudden lump in my throat when I saw them hugging each other.

_Chaeyoung-a..._

I was frozen from where I'm standing.

**[Chaeyoung's POV]**

**"Mina..."**

I immediately let go of Sharon.

"Are you okay, Katarina?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I just saw someone familiar..." I saw her turn her back. "Unnie, thank you so much for accompanying me today. You helped me a lot. Let's keep in touch, okay?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to meet again but I hope that you live a full and happy life. Goodbye, Katarina." She patted my shoulder and walked away before I could even reply.

I looked at the direction where I saw Mina. She's not there anymore. _Was I just imagining things?_

**[Mina's POV]**

I turned to an alley, walking as fast as I could.

_I made a huge mistake going here. Of course, Chaeyoung doesn't need me. If she wanted to see me, she would've gone home or sent me a message—_

I felt a hand grab my arm.

I turned around and all I could see is red. It's the red sweater Chaeyoung is wearing. The weather is cold but I felt warm. I realized that both her arms are wrapped around me. The fruity scent of her strawberry perfume filled up my lungs.

"You came." She whispered to my ear.

Slowly, we pulled away from each other.

She smiled at me.

"Hi."

I didn't know what to say, I have a lot of questions in my mind but I don't know where to begin.

_How can you just leave me like that?_

_Why didn't you come back? We're you just planning to run away like that after telling me you love me?_

_HOW DARE YOU??_

**"I love you, too."** Her words echoed in my head. She's looking straight to my eyes, still smiling.

_Too? Wait, did I say I love you already?_

She read the confusion in my face and took something out of her pocket.

It's a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and held it I immediately noticed my hand writing.

I can feel my face turn red. I felt a surge of emotions all at once, and without warning, tears started streaming down my face. I thought she wasn't able to receive it because she left so hastily, I was so scared she won't be able to know how I felt.

"My brother chased me to the airport to give me this. It arrived just after I left home." She explained. Slowly, she folded up the sleeves of her jacket. Revealing something in her arm, inked in apricot and magenta.

"I loved your signature line so much that I had it tattooed in my arm."

_Chaeyoung-a..._

She grabbed my hand pulled me in. **" _Mianhe._ "**

Hugging me tightly and sending warmth all over my body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and burrowed my face on her shoulder. I can feel her hand caress the top of my head.

We stayed like that for minutes until we pulled away from each other.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now..." she slid her hand down to mine and let our fingers intertwine. "I'm going to hold this hand and never let it go."

**_And so will I._ **


	34. EPILOGUE

**Mina's Letter:**

My Dearest Chaeyoung,

Thank you for today. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I don't think I could ever forget this day. _Gomawo. Jinjja gomawo._

You're really full of surprises, aren't you? I have no clue what will happen in the next few days, but as long as you're there to hold my hand, I'm willing to go wherever you take me.

Well, you'll be receiving this letter after our tenth day so I might as well say it. ** _Saranghae._**

I don't know when or how; If it's when you asked me to be your trial girlfriend or when we shared our first kiss, when I first felt jealous over someone or when I woke up to the smell of pancakes you cooked. Or maybe it's something I felt for the longest time but failed to acknowledge. I'm not sure about the specifics but there's something I'm most certain of: **You already have my heart. Please take care of it.**

**Love,**

**Your Mina**


	35. Chapter 35

**[NAYEON'S POV]**

**"You haven't made her fall in love with you in those three years, what made you think you'll make her fall in love with you in 10 days?** You said 100 days first, why didn't you just stick with that? Or made it 30days atleast. You suck at negotiation" I'm trying not to eavesdrop in her phone conversation but we're sitting next to each other and Jeongyeon's voice is just too loud. I picked up a radish and chew it.

"Buy me a tteokbokki, let's see what we can do." She finally hang up. "Aish." I was expecting her to rant about the call but she just slurped on her ramen.

I rolled my eyes. This girl is playing hard to get again. "So, who called you?"

"Chaeyoung-a." she's almost incoherent, chewing her food loudly.

_And...? God Jihyo, help me. Why is it so hard to extract information from this woman?_

"So what is it about?"

"She asked Mina to be her girlfriend." She said nonchalantly. I almost choked on my kimchi.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I guess I'll just have to ask Chaeyoung herself instead. I found myself watching at Jeongyeon, glumly staring at her bowl of ramen.

"How do you feel about it?" I carefully asked.

She shrugged. She didn't even look up from her ramen. "It's not as if I have a chance with Mina anyway"

_But you have a lot of chances **with me. If only you'd look at me instead.**_

**I've never felt so invisible in my life like I do at this moment.**

**(To be continued...)**


End file.
